welcome home to storybrooke kagome! and snow whites twins!
by narcissaromanov1918
Summary: kagome was found by her nephew henry to bring her home to her family. so follow her and her family through out their adventures as well fights.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

* * *

Kagome sat behind her desk in capsule corp where she was one of the most important people working there.. she sighed and thought on everything that she had done in her very long life… she is the blood adopted daughter of vegeta and bulma. But when everything started for her was when she was 14 and she fell down her well in her back yard… she met inu yasha who made her believe she was oved. Her blood adopted son shippo. Blood adopted sister and brother sango and miroku… inuyasha hated the fact that his half brother cared for her. he started to harm her and the finally act he forced himself on her more than once after he put the cuff on her that was to cut all her powers off. once he was done with her she was turned over to naraku where she spent five years suffering. he took the twins that inu yasha pupped her with and hoped they died. she just hoped someone found them. it seemed he did that with the three times he got her pupped. but in end she was branded with the cursed spider mark on her back. kagura and tsubaki helped her escape after taking the cuff off of her. that was when sesshomaru found her he took care of her lovingly. he finally was able to do the blood bond adoption with her that he always wanted to do. He loved her dearly and wanted to have her as a sister. She even brought his father back from the dead he and his mother finally gotten back together. In which was something he was happy about. But his father disowned inuyasha after finding out about his love for a woman of clay and bones. And what he had done to kagome that was the final straw when it came down to their own father hating them. but in the end kagome was not saved from having the powers of naraku since he mated her by force. he found her heirs and he made sure they are well taken care of. as a year went on the war finally ended the jewel was finally finished. she was blessed with the powers of the tenchi and the elements. her hair color was silver from the blood bond with sesshomaru but with pink in it. even her blood adoption to shippo didn't change much. but her eyes the one remained red to show she fed on human blood since narkau cursed her not only with more than one cursed marking on her body. She was also cursed with being a vampire since it was the curse he placed on her with his death. She didn't even know about a spell like that. But in the end it seemed he invented the spell. But she was still able to eat human food as well. But with the jewel being complete her eyes turned to different colors one was pink and the other was red from being bonded with the jewel. But she has to live through out time so she was able to merge with the normal timeline that she came from. Kouga who would of never stopped until he got what he wanted. So when sesshomaru was away he got the demonic council to grant his wishes. So she mated with him. It was more like human marriage than anything to what he wanted. But she did gain his powers when they did mate. So she was stuck with kouga for three years. She had four cubs with him. Until sesshomaru came back with ayame she told him everything . as time went on she was sent to death city where she met spirit she was lonely so she married him. she had two daughter's and three sons with him. but their married failed since he was not able to keep it in his pants. but she was asked to bare lord deaths heir even though he was gay as the color pink. she introduced him to mayuri after she was bonded into to kuchiki clan and now had muramasa as a sword spirit. but she had a son and a daughter for lord death. But a old friend of hers introduced her to ryuuken ishida. Once he set eyes on her he fell for her right away. They only had two children together as well she had quincy powers from the mating. But once he became a big time doctor that he always wanted to be he turned into another spirit. But in the end they became friends. And still are friends even though she knew he still loved her. as time went on she met a man named yuzuru souh and he kind charmed her. but she was forced to leave her son side but never ever stopped sneaking to see him. she never knew what was going on until later on.. she was not going to let her daughter be taken. even though the espda fell for her while being there he died with the confession of love on his lips to her. she adopted two children in her life. as time went on she had to change her name to be narcissa so to help out in the first wizarding war she befriend severus and helped him through everything since she caught james doing things he should not to him. But out of revenge since she laced a curse on lily for the pain she pulled on severus. James kidnapped her and used something that naraku invented. She bared his son but he never knew that he had a daughter as well. So with the little ounce of power she sent his sister to someone who would care for her until she was well enough to come to her. But kagome was saved by spirit in the end he sensed her power and knew it was sent out to have someone to come and find her. He would always come to help her whenever she ever needed it. The dark lord came to save her son knowing that who he belonged to. The true dark lord was albus dumbledor. her late husband lucius that was when she had a son and a daughter. but in the end albus was the real dark lord only made her one blood adopted father look bad. Draco suffer under albus and no one never knew what had been going on since albus was making him take a unbreakable vow to make him suffer and not get any help. Not even severus knew what was going on. Until the second war started and that is when Lucius had to watch their son suffer right before his very eyes, she never figured out how in the name of kami that all the evil fuckers got all naraku spells . even the one that makes his parts grow larger every time he heard someone scream…. Draco had to watch his father be burned to death no even herself who was the high captain in the soul kings army. She had sword also did something else since she was who she is the enternal dragon brought back the sayain race. The genyu force and the frieza family and zarbon all came apart of her family since she gave them something to look forward to, Her father basically wanted to murder him for that one. Kagome sighed and closed her eyes as she pushed the pain away. The end of the wizard war was not well on her but she came out of it like a champ like always. Kagome opened her eyes to see her blood adoptive mother standing in the door way.

"whats up mother?" asked kagome

" there is a kid here to see you. He says its important and needs to talk to you." Said bulma

Kagome closed her eyes and waved her mother to take him into were she normally deals with this sort of thing and wondered what the kid would want for her. She wondered if he would know where tamaki or draco is. They could never ever find them. Even though they had a feeling one of albus followers turned him over to tamaki grandmother as well. But right now she was not able to prove that. Bulma smiled and knew her daughter would be back to full health sooner or later. Well once the jewel finds a way to fight the poison that was pushed into her beloved daughter. If albus was not dead already she would of killed him before she did. Even though the thing about the kid who wanted to speak with her daughter has the same scent and power in him. She wondered if he was connected to her real parents or something like that. She would love to meet the people who gave them the blessing known as kagome. She sighed as she left to go and see if he was still where she left him. It was not a good time either with tamaki and draco missing. They were trying their hardest to find the two off them. But for now they would have to see what this kid wanted and see why he was here in the first place. She looked back to her daughter the blessing of her and her husband life. Even though they found her when they gave birth with trunks. So they are basically the same age and as well called them twins. But she didn't care really she loved the both of them equally. Even though their little one has suffered greatly through her very long life. she was one of many people who was able to make frieza and his family turn to the light side of things. And basically came their family as well. It was odd at first but they gotten used to it.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Henry looked around the room he was taken into to wait to meet his aunt. He was lucky enough rumple was able to help him locate her. Sure he was sad by the fact that his birth mother hated his guts. Rumple told him that she was only able to break the curse because he only loved herself and nothing else in the world. Sure it broke his heart to even know that. But the curse was broken and now the savior thing was now passed down to his birth mothers twin sister. He sighed as he hoped she would believe him in what he was about to tell her. But when he felt a warm hand touch his shoulder he only looked up to see a woman who was very angelic. He wondered if this was his aunt. She didn't look like his mother well his denounced birth mother. He hated her guts after finally finding out that she was heartless and only loved herself. But this woman just being around her was nothing but warmth and kindness. But he could tell she was very powerful by the look of her. Kagome sighed and had a feeling this kid has a lot to tell her. And has come a very long way to come and find her. But there was something about him that she sensed that he was related to her in some way. But for now she would hear him out on everything he has to tell her. and hope it was nothing that would basically need her to do much. But she had a feeling that there was more to the kid than anything. Kagome sighed and took off her glasses. Her eyes was not back to normal just yet. But she knew the poison was being worked out with her powers to try and figure out how to purify it.

"hello little one may I ask your name and why you have seeked me out?" asked kagome

"my name is henry and I came here to tell you about your birth parents. Your twin sister is my birth mother. But she is not much of a mother she hates me. But there is more to what I have to say.." said henry

"its nice to meet you henry. But I have a way to ggathering the information you wish to tell me. So be still and don't move." Said kagome

Henry only nodded to what his aunt has to say to him. Even though he didn't know there was ways for her to do stuff like this. But it seemed he was more than willing to let her do what she needed to do. Kagome made her way over to henry and placed her hands on either side of his head. As she closed her eyes and let all of his memories flow through his mind. She watched as he grew up with his blood adopted mother. He seemed happy but there was more to what she was she was able to sense it. But she was able to change as well if she was able to get to her. then she seen the woman who is supposed to be her twin sister. But she would have to say she was not fond of her already. She saw the horrible things her twin has done. But when she finally seen the last thing her twin sister breaking a curse after kissing the boy even though it was not out of love for him. It was for herself in the end. as she released his head and make sure she let him know she was going to be taking him home. Even though they would be relocating from the looks of things. As she took his hands into hers as she sent hell butterflies to everyone to start packing stuff up. While she knew she has to wait for shiriyuki and zangetsu to come back from finding her two daughters. But she sent a hell butterfly into the book portal where they are. It seemed her family would be growling when they come back. But in the end she was going to give them a piece of her mind when they come home. But that was to think on a later date for her to think on. Since she needed to deal with this.

"little one. I believe everything you came to tell me. But if you wish I could blood adopt you as well. but I could try my best to help my twin to see the light. But I also can help you blood adopted mother as well. so come along we must get going. It seemed everyone is ready."said kagome

Henry smiled brightly from what she had said. She was going to come back. As she grabbed a old book and placed it in a capsule case. as he followed her to the area that seemed like there was more than one person coming with them. But he didn't care he has a very large family from the looks of things. As everyone was introduced to him and him to everyone else. Well after kagome showed off his memoires to let them know what was going on. She made sure she sent the information to the ones on the search party to meet them at. Henry's eyes went wide when she stabbed a sword in the air as doors appeared with black butterfiies coming out of it. She waved him to come along as everyone else followed behind. He would of though they would of taken a plan to go back to storybrooke. But this was a much more better way to come and go it seemed. But he has to saw his family was a rather interesting one from the looks of things. He saw the different people who was apart of the family. And kagomes children. Evne though two of them was missing from the looks of it. But he was more hoping for was for her to help the evil queen. He was more closer to her than his birth mother. Even though he wished it was so that he was able to have that relationship with emma. Even though she has not been seen since the curse was broken. But she would make her way back sooner or later. He sighed as he looked around and seen the way they were traveling. It was like nothing that he would ever imagined. Maybe he would be able to learn this form of travel as well. but then again the sword tuned back into someone else. So he had a lot to learn about things he didn't even know about. And he was more than willing to learn what his new family was going to show him and teach him.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in storybooke_

Kagome and everyone else made their way out of the gate. She started to order everyone to do something. She sent a group to go and get a house for them the largest one they could find. And a group to go and find cars for them to drive around in. and for herself and henry she was going to let him take her where she needed to go. Even though she sensed the magic in the air of this town. But it seemed nice and would be a comfortable place to live. the purple smoke is still swirling around the town. Snow and charming are on the main street hugging each other as if it was going to be keeping them safe. Even though they finally found each other once more. Even though they felt it was right when they were cursed as well.. but now things should be just right once more. Even though they knew that their one daughter was a dud from what they were able to remember of her. and hope she would change one day. But they still needed to find their other daughter. Kagome should be where she belonged with them. Even though they didn't even know if she finished what she was born to do. Sure they were not given the full detailed on what will happen to her. but in the end she was a someone that was a story that everyone who grew up reading. Even though they didn't even know that their daughter was the one in the story. But in the end they were basically proud of the idea of her being their daughter. But they would have to find her soon. They wanted to meet her and wondered what she would look like. But first they needed to find out what the hell was going on right now.

"What's happening?" asked snow

"Let's find out." Said charming

The purple smoke dissipates as charming and snow made their way around town In hoped they would find someone they knew and wondered if they even remembered them. Well that is what they hoped for when it came down to everyone being broken from the curse. The two of them come across Granny and Ruby's reunion. They only smiled to see how happy they looked when it came down to them finding each other once more. Granny engulfs Ruby in a hug to let her know how happy she was able to hold her like she wanted to. But in the end they knew they were related in some way when it came down to the feelings they had for each other when they were working with each other. They didn't even notice their king and queen just yet when it came down to them making their way over to them to see what was going on with the purple smoke and do what they wanted to do after that. Ruby then spotted snow and made her way over to snow and hugged her to let her know that she was super happy to see her old friend it felt like forever. Even though they felt some form of a connection while they were cursed. But they also felt bad on how emma turned out. Even though it was said that one of the twins was not going to be coming out with goodness and the other one was meant for so much more. Well basically meant to be the shikion miko basically the savior of all saviors. So they hoped she would turn up sooner or later to be with her real family. Well if her mission was done that is. But they have a feeling there was a whole lot more to everything that has to be her when they finally meet the savior of all saviors. And they would hope it was going to be soon. Meanwhile, the 'seven dwarves' find the group.

"Your Highness." Said Leroy

snow and the seven of them share a group hug something they felt like they haven't done in forever. Even though they had some form of feeling when they were cursed that they had the connection to one another. But they could not figure it out at the time on why they would be feeling that way. Charming looked over at the group of beings who they have never ever met or not even know before. But it seemed like they were only passing by looking around as if they were just looking around as if they didn't even know what this town was. Or haven't even been there before. He didn't even know if they were apart of the dark cursed people who was pretty much forced to come here. But then again he didn't even know. He didn't know how far the dark curse has gone. Snow looked to see what her husband was looking at. It seemed she was not sure who the people or beings was that he was trying to figure out. But she wanted most of all to find their other daughter. It seemed that they didn't even know If she was in town. They would have to go and talk to rumple if he even was still around to see if he would be able to get his help in finding their other daughter. They had a feeling that emma was not going to be coming back anytime soon. But they would always have the hope in all of the worlds and realms to even in the world. That is something they always was known for is never giving up hope on those who they love most in the world. And emma is one of those she was still their daughter and would never ever give up on her. sure she would not wish the help they wanted to give her. but in the end they would never ever give up that hope and help they would always have. She may push them away but in the end they would never ever stop helping or have the hope for her. but they always wanted to meet their other daughter and get to know her as well. and meet whoever is close to her and or her family she either has or has mate and find out what her life was life growing up. And how her life was as well it was something they wanted to know with everything they have in the world.

"The curse… It's broken?" asked Leroy

"Well, it appears so." Said charming

"So, what do we do now?" asked ruby

"now we find my other daughter. And try to help emma to see the light." Said snow

"so what the little one has said and what I seen was real.?" Asked kagome

Kagome who has been standing behind them has heard everything that they have said and sighed. It was not odd to her that her birth parents was prince charming and snow white. Her life was nothing but odd in the first place. Snow's and charmngs eyes went wide from the sight before them. Their daughter was there with them. They didn't have to go find her she has found them instead. And she was a goddess in their eyes. Even though they could tell she is part blind for some reason. And she has the air of power around her. and they knew if she wanted to she could kill anyone she wanted with the snap of her fingers. Kagome only closed her eyes and showed them everything that her life was like beofe she even lets them near her. even though it seemed it went to the others in their group as well. once she was done she had fear in her eyes as if her birth parents would reject her from everything that has happened to her. and to her children and grandchildren. As well what she has done to survive through out her lifetime. Snow had tears in her eyes so did charming and the others as well from what they have seen their daughters life was like. And all of the awful things that has happened to her and her family. But now here she is before them strong and powerful and still a king hearted woman even though she was far older than any of them. Snow made her way over and cups kagome's face before hugging her. something that she has been wanting to do for so long. Evne though they knew that they would not be able to do that with emma. Because they knew for one thing that emma would never allow them to do this. But kagome does return the gesture to let her mother that she loved her with all of her heart and thanking her for not rejecting her from what her life has been like when she had to live through out time. charming joins in on the hug. Henry had also arrived with kagome since he was the one who went to get her.

"grandpa?" asked henry

"Yeah, kid. I suppose so." Said charming

Kagome only smiled to let him know it was ok. She knew that they knew that he was the one he came and found her. while snow and charming was proud of one of her grandkids. Well since they have more than one grandkid. And two great grandkids as well. so they were proud of what they have. And wish to meet the others since they were family as well. and sadly to meet the two are missing. They felt sick to know that two of their own was missing. Even though they didn't even know who they were just yet. And two other grandkids that seem to be fighting with each other. And had to have their mothers two of her sword spirits to go in and get them out of whatever they were fighting about. They sighed and knew it was something that they would like to see when they get brought here to face their mother. And sadly they had a feeling that she was going to be ripping them a new one for the crap they have been pulling. Even though they hoped the other two grandkids that are missing will be brought home and safe. But they had a feeling that they would not be back home to them in one piece and would need to have medical attention as well. kagome felt nothing but love from both of her birth parents and never ever would ask for anything else in the world. Well other than having tamaki and draco to be found. And make sure that her other two daughters who are at war with each other. She was disappointed them even though they are twin sisters they had to be biting each other heads off. And she was going to make her point clear with the ones who are coming back with them are going to learn to like each other if they are planning to stay with them. But she did chose well to send shiriyuki and zangetsu to get the two of them and made sure they had a shit load of capsule cases to make sure they take whatever everyone wanted to take back with them. That also meant buildings as well.

"Uh, then why are we still here?" asked Leroy

"That, my friend, is an excellent question." Said charming

"Well, what was that smoke?" asked clark

The blue fairy made her way over to meet the one and only shikion miko. As she bowed in respect to the one who all fairies in their realm respected. Kagome sighed and made the woman rise she didn't like it when people did that to her. bad enough her one blood adopted daughter who happened to be a fairy as well her friends and other people finally stopped bowing to her when it came down to trying to show respect to her. even blooms birth parents was grateful to her and finally stopped bowing to her. even though blooms blood adopted father is spirit after all. But then again she had more than one blood adopted father. But she smiled to the blue fairy to let her know it was ok not to do what she was doing. As she showed her how to shack hands is the best way to do things with her and her family. Blue blinked a few times and smiled she felt nothing but warmed and kindness from the woman before her. she was more like her mother than emma was. She rather not deal with emma if she had any choice in the matter. But she would deal with emma since she is still a princess and snows daughter. But she was even surprised by the trust she was giving to her. she was showing her the life she has had. So she was rather honored when she saw that. Even though she wanted to cry after what she saw. But that would have to wait till later there was something she needed to discuss. She looked over to the beings who just arrived to join in with kagome. Snow and charming smiled to them but they waited for the blue fairy to tell them what was going on and who released the purple smoke. And what the purple smoke was just yet. They might have a feeling who and who might have been the ones who released it. They put more on the dark one since he was known for crap like this. He was the one who handed over the dark curse in the first place to regina. But then again that was something that they knew he wanted to have casted and chose regina to be the person to cast the curse that was his pride and joy. But they never knew why he wanted it to be casted so damn much to fuck their lives up. No one never ever knew why he wanted it casted. Maybe one day he would tell them on day.

"Magic. It's here. I can feel it." Said blue

"Magic? In Storybrooke? You're the Blue Fairy. Do something magical." Chirped henry

"calm down little one. But magic would have been here once me and the rest of my family and friends came here." Said kagome

Everyone nodded forgetting what kagome and the rest of her family are and what they were able to do. So that was something they should of knew about before they even thinked about anything else. While blue only smiled to kagome to let her know that was ok. Since she and her family knew what they were doing. Plus there was more than that kind of power that was coming here. Kagome and her family are far more special than everyone here even knew. From what she understood that she is the soul kings highest captain and that is something she knew for a fact is a a very powerful thing. As the crowd left to go to a guys name mister gold as kagome followed them on the main street making their way to Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop. From what kagome was told that this guy is rumplestilskin the dark one. She was not shocked about anything basically. She kinda figured about the name could have been rumplestilskin since he liked to spin gold. While henry was trying to help out at much as he could even though they all wanted him to go home. But it seemed he was not going to listen to them. So they kinda gave up on that since he has their way of thinking. And it was not such a bad thing to even think that way. Even though he needed to have some form of training if he wanted to join in on this sort of thing. And they knew kagome would be giving him the training or have someone to train him to help him move along with his power that they never knew he had. And to make sure that he was able to protect himself. Sure it was not going to be over night but they have a feeling that he was going to be a fighter once they were done and over with him.

"Is there anything that you want to ask us? You must have questions." Asked snow

"Maybe late mother. We have work to do right now." Said kagome

Charming sighed it seemed that she was serious when she needed to do something that needed to be done. But then again she was a high captain to the soul king. And that is something that was not easy to gain in the first place. But he was super proud of her and all she has done. And she would be a wonderful hero here with them. Along with everyone else who was with her. snow sighed and knew her daughter was right on that. But it seemed that she wanted to know what their good daughter was thinking and what she thought of them as well. sure she knew that she accepted them as her birth parents. But she wanted to know if she has any other questions since they knew far more about her than she knew about them. Well other than they are prince charming and snow white. That is something henry filled her in on. And as well she just wanted to bond with her. it was something she wanted to do most right now. But it seemed that there was not much bonding that was going to happen right now. Well not until everything was done and over with. Well once they find out everything that was going on right now. But she could wait until then. And she could not wait to meet the extended family and her other grandchildren and great grandchildren. Even though they should find it strange to have one of their daughters older than her parents. But they would never ever judge her for even her age or what she has done in her life.

"Uh… Shouldn't we talk about 'it' first?" asked snow

"What?" asked kagome

"I know it's a lot to take in – for all of us. But we know more about you than you know about us. Said charming

"And we don't want to push, sure we know emma don't want to right now. But we will never ever give up hope or stop helping her. but we've waited for this moment for so long-" chirped snow

Kagome stopped and pinched the bridge of her nose from how much her birth parents was not listening to her on what they were trying to do. But she understood why they were trying their best to bond with her right now. But this was no time for bonding. They were in the middle of a mission to find out who has brought other worldly magic into this world. Even though she was hoping to learn more about it and use the magic that was brought here. She was one to learn more and newer things. And as well to help out inventing new things as well. but she didn't know if her twin is going to be able to be saved until she was able to meet her face to face. But from the feelings that she has gotten when she saw henry memories of his birth mother. She has a lot of darkness inside of her. she could try her best to purify it. But she has to have her soul willing to be saved. But she would try and do her best in saving her. but she would not lie to her parents to tell her that she would be able to save her. but she would try her best to save her. but for now she needed to make sure that her parents understood that this was not the right time to even speak about this. And that they would speak more on this later on today. But for now she was going to make sure that she was not going to be mean or rude to her. while she felt muramasa by her side letting her know it was going to be ok. While she looked up to him to let him know she was going to be fine and she was just trying to make her birth parents understand on what they were doing now is the wrong time to do what they wanted to do. Kagome sighed as she turned to her birth parents hopeful looks on their faces. Well from what she was able to see since she was not fully healed but she knew her soul was getting there and was almost done purifying the poison in her system even though it was a altered version from naraku. And that is something she hated most about what albus had done.

"Yeah, so have I. I've thought about this moment my entire life. well a very very long time after alli about over 900 years old. I've imagined who you might be. But, of all the scenarios that I concocted, my parents being. And to be truthful I am not shocked really. Its interesting but I am not shock on who you are. But this is not the right time for this to happen right now. We will talk about this later." Said kagome

Snow and charming only nodded to what their daughter has said. And understood what she was saying to them now. But it was more comforting that she didn't finding it shocking on who they were. But for now they would hold off for the time being. They looked over to the male who was one of her sword spirits. Well it was something that he introduced himself as. But for now they would wait and they would discuss this at another time. And that is something they were looking forward to when they would have that talk again. Kagome sighed and wondered what in the world would be going on next that she would have to fix. After she thought that a mad mob is developing in the background. A man shouts at the head of the mob. Kagome sighed and didn't even know what the hell was going on now. Whoever that was after probably didn't even deserve what was about to be done to them. The group looks behind them, and sees an angry mob running down one of the cross streets. That was when hikaru and karou flashed in front of them. As they looked way to excited about what was going on. Or was coming to tell them what was going on. Snow and charming knew these two as their great grandchildren and knew that they was part fox demon and part bat demon. So that was a interesting mix when it came down to the blood they were mix with. But they were happy to even see them up close here and now. And it seemed they knew what was going on with the mad mob and where they are heading by the looks of excitement they had on their faces.

"hey grandma! There is a mad mob going to some lady names regina house.!" Chirped hikaru

"yeah but we all think she didn't deserve what is going to happen to her. she has a pure heart we searched for it! We all did! Chirped karou

"they'res right. Please. She's still my mom." Cried henry

Kagome sighed and looked at the kid who was her nephew. But then again she would have to see what this woman is like before she was able to say it was a good heart or now. But if everyone else has said that she did. but she did cast the dark curse. But she could still be good even if she has done that. She does dark magic and it don't even faze her any. She sighed and knew what she had to do. She knew the one known as Leroy didn't like her. but they should try and show her that they could care for her in the end. but they would have to work on it since it would not even happen over night on the fact that they did hate her from the whole dark curse thing. It could have been far worst. Like naraku and albus dumbledor. Ruikia and ichigo. So they are complaining about someone who casted a dark curse for someone that gave it to her in the end. but she has this feeling that the man has something he wanted to do when he came to this world. So she would try to find out when it came down to what and why he wanted to come here. But for now she was going to have to help this woman out before someone harmed her or killed her. that is something that you don't want to have happen when you try to save someone from a life they didn't chose to have. Even though she has a feeling that she might had to have more of a influence on how she ended up. And that is something she wanted to talk to this woman about. Maybe se and some of the others would be able to help out with her in the magic department to help her dark magic is not all bad. Only to those who use it for all the correct and right reasons. Then it was ok to use if you do that.

"We have to stop them. And if my grandkits say that they and the others that this woman has a good heart. Believe them." Said kagome

The group runs toward the direction of the mob even though Leroy and the other dwafs didn't want too have them stop killing her. but if the young princess was believing that the evil queen has a good heart. But the didn't want to believe her in the end. but they would follow the one who was one of snow and charmings daughter. Even though they would never ever follow emma though. They might think she might be able to be saved. But they knew how much hope they could carry. But for now they would have to wait and see how that was going to be playing out when it came down to the one twin sister. Kagome wanted to see this woman for herself. And wondered if they were able to be able to save her from whatever she thought was right. But she was going to be the one who was going to be doing that. Since she was pretty good at that sort of thing. She saved Tsubaki the dark priestess. Since they kinda bonded over the hate of kikyou and how much of the horrible things that she has done to the both of them. And then there was kagura and the friza family and a few others that was healed and saved from the life they thought was the right one. But maybe she could save the evil queen from the path that was pretty much made for her. it seemed that is what she thought it was. And it was for henry as well since he has faith in the evil queen or regina whatever they were calling her. hell she has not been here even for one day and she has to do work.

* * *

 _Meanwhile at regina house_

The angry mob have reached Regina's house. Dr. Whale bangs on the door. While they thought the ones who was watching and hope for help was coming for this woman. Since they knew she didn't deserve this at all. They could tell she has a good heart and that she didn't wish to have this sort of life. but then again there was not much they didn't know about the woman. Only that she was the evil queen. And her real name is regina. But they could understand why she was the way she was. They all have lived the life she has. Someone basically made her the way she was. But then again there was a lot of things when it came down to what was about to happen to her. while whale was going to make the evil queen pay for everything she has done to them. And wondered if she was able to send them back to the land they all knew. This place was weird to them all. Even though they might have to be calling this home. Well until they were able to find some way back home. But for now they wanted to get some form of revenge against the woman who made them leave their true homes and live in this place they knew nothing about. Well from the time they have been cursed was kinda helping them understand everything that they needed to know. But for now they wanted to kick the crap out of the evil queen then the dark one for even making them to live in this place. Even though it has its perks when it came down to computers and tv and cell phones and cars. But then again things could not be all bad when it came down to where they were living if he thought about it. He did enjoy technology and his car as well. plus air inside homes was the best of the best. And the medical stuff here was far batter from where they are from. So he could get used to being here if they were not able to return home.

"Open up! Open up, or we're coming in!" yelled whale

Regina casually answers the door even though she was annoyed to no ends on how people wish to come to her house and harass her. sure she thought it would have come to her once the curse has been broken. But she was also wondered where henry was at. He has not been seen since he got up and left the hospital and took her credit card as well. but she has not have had the chance to even check on where he went since she was waiting for the mad mob of people who was after her head for the dark curse. As she looked at the people who she has never ever seen before watching acrossed before the mad mob. It seemed they were not after her as if they wanted to help her. but why are they not stopping the mad mob. It was like they were waiting for something to happen. Or someone to come over to help. But for now she knew she had to deal with this. Even though this is why she never ever could look on the good side of life. something her mother made sure she never ever would enjoy ever again. Well after she ripped the love of her life heart out and smashed it for punishment for not doing what she wanted. Or marrying the man she wanted. In the end she did what her mother wanted. She was never ever happy about it. That is why she went down the path she went down. Because no one was there to show her that she was loved. Well she did have a fairy friend but she kinda dicked her over when she was rumple student.. she sighed and wished she would be able to help out on the good side. But she never ever knew she was able to do so when it came down to no one ever going to accept her as someone who could be good. But that was only hope that she has had for so long. But when henry started doing what he was doing the hope was gone. And most of all bringing his birth mother into town like that. Even though she hated the woman with everything she has. And it seemed henry has seen the light on that she would never love him. Even though she wondered what emma twin sister was like. And if she turned out the same way as her twin did.

"Can I help you?" asked regina

"That smirk isn't going to last forever, Regina. you took everything from us, and now-" hissed whale

Whale was hoping he was making her afraid of what they wanted to do to the woman who took almost everything from them. He and the mob he gathered was hoping to make her suffer for what she had done to almost everyone who has ended up here. Regina sighed and knew this was going to happen once everyone remembered her and what she has done. And along with every memory that they all have lost since the dark curse. She would be lucky enough to even have anyone who would help her from the fate that the town people who wanted to kill her. hell the charming's would not come and save her. so she better see if she tried to see if she could scare them away with her old ways. Even though she didn't even know if she was able to do any form of magic right now. But anything that she was able to do right now would help her. she looked at the people who was watching as if they were waiting for someone else to show up. Just what she needed was more people who wants her head or any body part on a silver plater. Regina sighed mentally and knew this was not the time she wanted to even deal with something like this. But then again she knew that someone might come. Or just stupid hope she has left to even be helped from what late she was about to be handed to her. but for now she needed to think of something to help herself out of this one. She needed to know where henry is as well since she was worried about him. He has just got up from the hospital and disappeared. The last tome he did this he brought his birth mother into town and he had to learn a hard truth on what she was really like. And sad enough she was a child of snow and charming. But for now she would think on those thoughts later because she needed to get rid of this issue first. Then go back to her search for her son. Hell gold would be after her soon enough since he was going to be pissed off at her once he found out what she did with belle for so long. And that is not what she wanted to even deal with. A very pissed off dark one who was going to be after her head.

"What? Now you're going to kill me?" asked regina

"Eventually. But first, you need to suffer." Hissed whale

"Listening to you has been enough suffering for all of us. That's right. You wanted to see your Queen? Well, my dears. Here… She… Is." Hissed regina

Regina pushes Dr. Whale off the step so she was able to make her point on what they wanted and wanted to see. This was something she was more than willing to do for them. To show them that she was not going to be putting up with this sort of crap that they were pulling. Even though she saw the ones who was watching and wondered why they were not even joining in on the mob. And it seemed like they have others with them now. Even though she didn't even know where these people or beings came from. They look much more different from what she was able to tell. They were not from the enchanted forest for one thing. So she wondered where they came from and why they were here as if they were here for some form of a purpose. But then again she didn't even know who they were in the first place. Regina extends her arms in an attempt to do magic, but nothing happens. The crowd flinches, but realizes that she can't perform magic. So she would have to say that she would be pretty much fucked now since she was the one who didn't get her magic back just yet. But then again this would be the correct time for someone to come in and save her from what was about to happened to her. but then again she didn't even deserve this to happened to her. she only did what her mother wanted her to do. And as well to have her mothers approval and as well to have the power that her mother wanted her to have as well. so yeah it was more or less all her mothers fault and she knew she should of never ever blamed snow at the time to have the man who she loved killed from her mother. Snow didn't understand what she was doing at the time when she did what she had done. But for now she needed to have someone to come and save her sorry ass from everyone here who wanted to kill her. but hell she should give up hope on that. No one was going to come and help her from what was about to happen. But it seemed that everyone was happy to know that she didn't have magic any more. So yeah she is fucked. Dr. Whale grabs Regina and slams her against the doorway pillar.

"Now where were me you evil bitch!" hissed whale

Kagome along with a few others comes rushing through the crowd to come and save the day once again. She was going to save this woman who was going to be apart of her life either way. But she could sense her from her even getting closer. She was able to tell she did not even deserve this sort of treatment. She was able to tell she has had a very bad life and needed to have a family to show her that she was able to love her. and she will be that person and her family as well. she was going to blood adopt her as her sister. And that is something of a offering that would be able to make her know that she has a family that she will have to love her and let her know that she didn't have to have this sort of stuff to make her happy. They would show her the way and make her know she would be loved and never stop being loved. And would be there always for her when it came down to when she needed a shoulder to cry on. Or to have someone there to talk to when she needed to talk about things. She reminded her of kagura and Tsubaki. While kenpachi was going to make sure that they would be able to be there for when she needed him. everyone was wondering who in the world was these people and why the hell are they even saving the evil queen after all. It was something that was bothering them after all. Or maybe they were evil like her. maybe that is why they were saving her. but then again they were with the charming's so that must be connected to them someway. Regina wondered who in the world was after her now. Wasn't it enough with the amount of people who was after her right now. And the dark one as well. or they could be here to save her from what was about to happened to her. that would be wonderful. But she would have to say this woman looked like a angel. One that was here to save her from what was about to happened to her. but when she saw her yank whale off of her and toss him to the side and glared at him as if she was trying to scare him or something.

" everyone of you back the hell off. This woman is apart of my family and will be blood adopted into my family. She is protected by me. And believe me you don't want to piss me off. I am the shikon miko and high captain of the soul king. And the true savior. And the other daughter of prince charming and snow white. So I would rethink on what you are planning to do. She has a good heart and its still pure. She just needs a family to show her love and give her the love she deserves. I understand why and what she has done. She has had a hard life and was not given the love she should of have growing up. She was forced into a life she didn't want. Now away with you all!. Welcome to the family regina. You can come and talk with anyone of us. We are always here for you. Never forget that. Sorry about my twin even though I don't know her." said kagome

Regina blinked when the woman too her hand and sliced it open. As she mixed her blood with hers. That was the same blood adoption that she has done with henry. She sighed and felt peace for once in her life. she has a family she has always wanted. She would try her best to not disappoint them. While she smiled and knew she was going to try her best for them. While she watched them leave to go and do what they needed to do. She was given their address so she was able to go over later to talk and get to know everyone. And it seemed that she was no longer what she used to be. She was going to be gaining powers that she would never ever thought that she could have. But then again she was not going to use them for evil. She would use them to show everyone that she would be able to use her powers for good and not evil. She sighed and went back into her house. But then again it was funny that one woman could push so much fear into everyone that was here to kill her. she would have to thank her later when she goes to her house for dinner. Now she would have to deal with the dark one since she knew he was going to be after her soon enough. Well once belle has told him what she has done to her. even though it was more her mother when it came down to the one who has put her in the place she was in. she just dealt with her mothers mess and had to make sure that she didn't piss her mother off even more than she already had. She sighed and was going to enjoy the happiness before it was all taken away from her again. And she knew the dark one well enough he would take them away from her if he was able to do so. But then again she had a feeling that he would never ever harm kagome. But now she was able to say that kagome is the good twin when it came down to snow and charmings kids. Even though she knew for one thing that she is nothing but power. She could kill anything if she was able to put her mind to it. And she would not want to be the person who was going to harm one of her family or children. But she was also honored to even know what her life was like. She showed her while she was doing the blood adoption.

* * *

 _meanwhile three days later_

Charming and snow watch as kagome send henry through the gate with her two sword spirits to go and take a tour of the soul society and a few other areas. They had to say it was a good idea for him to get out of town and explore. Plus they found ways to come and go as they liked when it came down to them wanted to leave town. But you have to learn how to use their form of travel. And they would have to say it was rather affective even though it was something to even get used to. But they were proud of their little one for the fact that she blood adopted regina into her family. Well their family that is. And they also saw the change in regina as well. she was basically able to be free something she wanted and they never ever knew that was what she wanted in life. but she has told them why she has done. And why she casted the dark curse in the first place. It was all the dark ones idea and she was the one who he used to even cast it. So they could understand why she did what she has done now. Well that her mother was a real peace of work. And knew she would be the one to act on her wishes since cora knew how to fuck over someone and then kill them. Charming saw what snow has been wanting to do. And it seemed that she was going to do what she was going to do. He sighed when he saw kagome walk over their way. Snow smiled and stopped their daughter to have the talk with her that she has been wanting to talk to her about. And he knew there was no stopping her when it came down to what snow wanted to do. It was one of the reasons why he fell in love with her. but it seemed that kagome was more like them than emma was. They would never ever give up hope on her.

"Can we finally talk? Gold can wait. I can't. I mean, you're my daughter, well my good daughter that is.. we will never give up hope on emma. So we want to talk to you. I know that we have talked. And sure you showed e everything from your life. and we love you for everything you have done. And will never judge you. And we can talk about things we probably shouldn't even have talked about – one night stands and the like. And before you ask it was whale dear. We were cursed. That is neither here, no there. The point is, We're finally together now. Finally. Sure your sister will come and see the light sooner or later. But we will not lose hope on that. But we just wish to be in your life." chirped snow

" and I am happy about that. And we are together now. But we have a task to do and need to get it done and over with. So come along mom." Said kagome

Kagome hugged her mother and father and waved them to follow her. since she felt something come from the sheriff station and needed to get there and fast. She also felt the warning shot that regina sent out for her to let her know that who ever the dark one is came and find her to kill her. she sighed and started to take off she had some of her weapons on her and was going to make sure that she fights whatever it was that was after her. but it felt like a hollow but not quite like one. But she knew what she had to do with that. Even though she didn't have her sword spirits with her. she was still able to open the gates of hell with out them. The other perk to being a high captain to the soul king. Snow and charming smile when they were able to join in one what their daughter was able to do. She was trained warrior and she was going to do what she does best. But for now they would be by her side and fight with her until the very end. while she sent out hell butterfies to gather who they could gather to come and help as much as they could. It was something she does since she didn't know how this fight was going to be like. But she needed to get it into the gates of hell.. kagome started to explain what she was going to do. And warn them what feeling that would be feeling when they feel the gates of hell open up. It was something that you get used to after a while. Snow and charming was confused they didn't even know that there was gates that was going to send them to hell. But for now they were going to see what their daughter was going to do. Even though they have full faith in her and knew for a fact that she was going to win and save the town and regina from whatever was after her.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Kagome was fighting with the thing that was after regina. She finally gotten the gates of hell open as she pushed her other hand to use a power blast that would sent the wrath through the gates of hell. While regina opened the portal so they could send the wrath through if she was not able to toss it into the gates of hell. Kagome gasped from what she saw was about to happen. As she flash stepped over to regina and pushes her out of the way before she got sucked into a portal to kami only knows where it would send her. plus she would be able to handle herself from whatever she was going to be sent to. Snow was not having none of this. She was going to go with her good daughter she was not going to lose her just yet. She already lost emma to how she turned out. Even though she was told that she was going to be ending up the way she was. And she would wait till she sees the light in her ways. And never ever would give up home on her other daughter. But she was not ready to lose kagome just yet. They finally gotten her back and never ever going to lose her anytime soon. As she rushed over and jumps into the portal to follow kagome to where ever the portal was going to be sending them to.. charming try's make it and jumps towards vortex, but the portal closes before he can get through it. He ends up landing on the floor as Regina looks on in horror and sadness that she lost the closest thing to her right now. Well other than henry and everyone else who came close to her. charming frantically swipes at the floor, when he notices the crushed hat underneath him. He gets up a stalks towards Regina but was stopped by kenpachi. He only waved them to follow him so they all could sit down and talk about this and find some way to help them to get back.

* * *

 _To be continued_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

* * *

kagome, snow, Mulan, and Aurora are walking back to the haven. When they landed in the fairy tale world they were greated with Mulan and aurora. Even though Mulan knew who she was and was raised to be able to protect the shikion miko. In which was something that was a huge help when it came down to the fact that they would need all of the help they could get. But she saw the place where herself and her twin sister was born. But in the end met up with regina mother. In which they needed to get the ashes back from the object that sent her and her twin sister to where they lived. Now they were back to the camp to see what they were going to do next. But it seemed they were way to late in getting back. It looked like naraku had taken over and ripped all of the hearts out of all of the people in this camp. Kagome closed her eyes as she willed her memoires away from her mind. She didn't need to remember naraku right now. But she had this feeling who had done this was regina mother. And that is something she cant accept. The woman will not make it back to the land they lived. And make sure that regina didn't get back to her mother since it would not be a very good thing if that ever happened. Regina seemed to be doing so well with out her mother In her life. As they made their way through the bodies to be able to see if anyone of them are alive. The four of them enter the area below the guard tower, where they find piles of corpses strewn across the field. Snow notices that the bodies have bloody chests. Then she remembered from her little ones memoires that she would remember when her heart was ripped out from naraku to have her be controlled by her. well other than the cursed markings on her body. As well the one that came from the gods hand.

"This can't be… Our land… We were protected here – hidden. How did the ogres find us?" asked mulan

"Ogres didn't do this." Said snow

"What do you mean?" asked Mulan

"Cora did. Their hearts… They were ripped out. This is her magic, twisted and evil. We have to stop her." said snow

Kagome sighed and closed her eyes and knew that is where regina had learned all of her magic and how to be the way she was. Well that and someone named rumplestiltskin. She has not even met him yet. But wished to meet him so she knew who he was and to make sure she keep a eye on him. If he is the dark one. She was not going to trust him. He needed to be watched and make sure that he would not do anything under her watch. She sighed and knew that her two sons would be found sooner or later. But it didn't help with her being here and not there when they do find them. And most of all her two sword spirits who was searching for her two daughters in a world she knew nothing about. But she had a feeling there was going to be a lot of people coming back with them. She just hope they would get along when they do come to their realm basically. Kagome sighed with all of the stress of the world on her shoulders. It would never ever change when it came down to being her. kagome snapped her eyes open when she heard someone heart beat. So there was someone that was still alive. Even though it seemed to be way to sloppy for someone like regina mother to leave a person alive. Kagome rushes towards a stack of bodies and debris, under which she sees someone waving their hand. Aurora helps Emma free the person, who turns out to be Hook.

"It's okay. You're safe now. We won't hurt you." Said snow

"Thank you, thank you," said hook

Kagome sighed there was something about him that was bugging her. but then again there was something else. She felt the mating pull to him. So it meant that he is her soul mate. she just didn't even know what to think about what he is right now. But she knows that her soul mate is right in front of her. but she was not going to say nothing right away. She knew it was not going to be a good thing. Even though she sensed something else about him. There was a past that he has and it was one of sadness and having his heart broken. And most of all she sensed he has revenge in his heart. But she needed to see what and why he is even still alive. But then again there was something else when it came down to the fact he was her soul mate. snow looked over to her daughter and sighed and had a feeling there was a connection between her daughter and this man. But first things first they need to find out who he is. And what and why he was even alive. She had a feeling there was more to what was going on. and why he would be the one who was left alive. Mulan looked over to her mistress and wondered what she would think on this whole thing. Even though she knew this man. Since he has been in their village for the time being. Well basically before cora went in and killed everyone here. She sighed and knew there was going to be something going on. and this man was right in the middle of it. or was even being used for cora own personal game to get what she wanted in the end. Even though they need to stop her for even getting what she wanted. They don't need her to get back with her daughter. Since they were told that the evil queen is now a decent person and not evil now more. They had a feeling that she just needed to have someone to show her love.

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

* * *

Kagome and Mulan was walking to go and talk to hook. They needed to find out what and why he was able to be alive. Or if he was even able to be trusted. Kagome sighed and was not even thinking she would be finding her soul mate this soon after the death of Lucius. She sighed and didn't even know what to think on this one. Sure she was happy to know she has met her soul mate. but she didn't even know that he knew that she was his. She would love to know what his real name is. Or what and who he was in this world. And why he was even here in the first place. She just knew there was something going on. maybe she would be able to help her soul mate to see the light in all of this. But she had a feeling also that he has a connection to cora. Or the fact that he was probably being used in more than one way with cora. She sighed and was also was worried about her two sons. And her two daughters as well. She would hope they would be home and safe when she gets back to everyone. But she has faith that the search teams would find them. Well two of her sword spirits would find her two daughters. Even though there was going to be more than one person to be coming back with them, kagome pinched the bridge of her nose when it came down to yui and miaka those two are just sometimes are a handful when it came down to them being twin. while Mulan and kagome continued watching Hook from a distance.

"Have you seen him before?" asked kagome

"Yes, I've seen him around. He's a blacksmith. Came to our camp a couple months ago. Said he lost his hand in an ogre attack. Why would Cora leave a survivor?" asked Mulan

"It's messy. Doesn't make sense." Said kagome

"You think he's lying?" asked Mulan

"I think Cora's tricked us before. I don't want that to happen again. " said kagome

Kagome was thinking on everything on what was going on right now. It was just way to messy when it came down to the fact that this was way to messy for a pro like cora. She knew beings like her and knew that this was not something should have been overlooked. Since he was a witness to what she has done. Even though she had a feeling he was working for her and was getting something out of this in the end. Well she thinked that he was going to get something out of this. But people like cora would never ever pay up to what they promise. They just use others to get what they wanted in the end. She met many beings like her and they never ever do what they promise. She sighed and felt for her soul mate. and hope she would be able to get through to him. Well once she figured who he was. And what and why he was doing what he was doing. And why he was even still alive. Mulan sighed and knew her mistress is in deep thought about everything that was going on. but there was not much they were able to do until they knew who he is. Or what he is. But she knew that her mistress is connected to him in some way. And she had a feeling that he was her soul mate. it was the look in her eyes that was showing that it was true. But she knew her mistress is way to guarded right now to even trust him enough. That and missing her two sons. And as well her two daughters. but she had faith that they would be home soon. But not sure what condition they would be in. but they would be home soon enough. And most of all to be with their family where they should be. Kagome hands him a cup. snow and Aurora also join them.

"I can't thank you enough for your kindness. Fortune, it seems, has seen fit to show me favour." Said hook

"An island full of corpses. You're the only one to escape. How exactly did that happen?" said kagome

Hook looked up to the woman who spoke to him. All he seen was the most beautiful woman he has ever set eyes on. she was a goddess in her own right. But why is he feeling such a pull to her. and most of all why in the world is she wearing glasses. It was like she was only slightly blinded. Even though it seemed that if it was it was not forever. But he had this feeling that he wanted to take her and make her his and only his. But then again he didn't even know who she is. And what she is. But he knew for a fact there was something special about her. he remember the stories about the shikion miko and always wanted to meet her. and wondered if this woman is the shikion miko, he sighed and needed to do what he had to do. He needed to make sure he didn't let her beauty bug him. But he always was able to tell something else she was a warrior and a deadly one at that. But he needed to make sure he was not going to give up on what he has been waiting to do for so long. He needed to get the dark one for what he had done to him. And maybe then he would be able to move on with this little goddess. Well if she even gave him any time. Or even wanted him since he was a pirate and not many woman like this goddess was not into those type of people. But he would love to know what the pulling in his chest was to this woman. He wanted to know more of that. But he would have to think on those thoughts later on since he has a job to do.

"She attacked at night – slaughtered everyone in one fell swoop. When she started ripping out people's hearts, I hid under the bodies of those who had already been killed. Pretended to be dead myself. Mercifully, the ruse worked." Said hook

"So much for fortune favouring the brave." Said kagome

"It was all I could do to survive." Said hook

Kagome sighed as she took her glasses off and bent over to be face to face with hook. She was going to make him understand what happened to people who lies to people like her. snow shivered she knew of her daughter and what she has done in her past. She saw all of her memories. But that is how she survived to get back to her. even though she was not going to give up on emma. She would always would hold some hope that she would see the light and get the help. But she was also told before she was born that she was going to be evil. And as well that the other twin was going to be the hero that would surpass her and her husband. And to be the woman who would hold the powerful jewel known as the shikion jewel. Hook shivered and knew he should not be even turned on right now. But hot damn he was so turned on by this woman. And how she did everything. He even went off in his pants. And that is something he never ever did. He sighed and wanted her for himself. Once he finished his business with the dark one. He was going to make sure that this woman is going to be his and only his. Well after he also finds out about the pulling inside of his chest. But there was something else in her eyes. There was sadness. Something he knew all to well. She just lost someone in dead. And it has not even been that long for her to be able to grieve for the person. He wondered who she has lost. Or if she was even with anyone. Because he is a jealous man. And this woman does thing to him that he had never felt before for any other woman. But then again not even milah never ever made him feel this way. So this was something he would love to explore more and more when he was able to do so. And was able to move on from how much he hates the dark one. But he loved those eyes they were the rarest gems he would never find on any mission. Pink and red eyes they were so beautiful that he could look into them forever.

"I'm going to let you in on a little secret pretty boy, I know you use your looks to get what you want. And how you get away with stuff. By the way it don't work on me pretty boy. But I would like to leave you with this warning.. I'm pretty good at knowing when someone is lying to me." Hissed kagome

"I'm telling you the truth." Said hook

Kagome closed her eyes and sighed. It seemed he wanted to play the hard way when it came down to the fact that the she was going to get the information she wanted from him. And she knew what way shew as going to gain it. as she stood up and rain her fingers through her silver and pink hair. She knew that she was going to be the one who was going to win in this one. Even though he maybe her soul mate. but she was not going to let him get away with this one. She don't even know who he is. Snow sighed and knew her daughter was plotting something out. Even though she can tell the two of them are soul mate. the bond was there plan to see. But charming was not going to be easy to convince when it came down to meeting this man. But he also seemed to be familiar to her as well. But for now she was going to have to play along with he game. She knew her good daughter would get the stuff they need when it came down to who this man is. While Mulan sighed and knew her mistress had things handled. Well handled as much as she was able to handle things right now. But then again she knew for a fact that she was going to gain the information she could get out of this man. She was wondering who the hell he was as well. And knew there was something off about all of this. And wondered why he was even left alive. It was like he was one of the people who was working for cora. Or was trying to get to something that he wanted and she promised him to do what she wanted. But in the end he would not gain what he wanted. Since the woman is going to stab him in the back. But then again she hoped he would see the light before that.

"mistress we should leave here in case Cora decides to come back." Said Mulan

"We should start searching for a new portal back to Storybrooke. I only got about five minutes with my husband, not to mention my grandchildren. And need to make sure two of my grandsons and granddaughters are found." Said snow

Snow sighed when she saw the look on her daughters face. She knew it was killing her to not know that her sons was missing still. Even though she knew where her daughters are. It seemed they got her priestess powers. But for now she knew that this was going to be good for her since she was able to keep her mind off of the worrying. Even though she met her soul mate and they don't even know who they are. Well they don't know who he is in the first place. And it seemed like he was avoiding the fact that he was not going to be handing things over easy. And she knew her daughter was going to make his life a living hell so she was able to get what she wanted to know. But it seemed he was going to push her to go to the extreme. But then again it seemed that it was going to be something he was going to be learning the hard way. Cora was not as evil as her good daughter came be when she wanted to know something. And gain the information that she wanted. And this man who is her soul mate was going to learn to not double cross someone like kagome. She was going to make sure that she was going to make him know how evil she could be. Well other that the fact she would be able to make him know what true pain is. And that is something he was aiming for him to feel. But right now she was thinking about her children and hope they were ok.

"You have a grandchildren?" asked hook

"Very long story, and most of it is not mine to tell." Said snow

"Well, I know this land well. I can guide you." Said hook

"You're not going to guide us anywhere, until you tell us who you really are." Hissed kagome

Kagome growled as her eyes glowed to show what she was feeling. As she used her miko powers to make a sword. As she flashed over to hook and yanked his hair back and holds the blade to Hook's throat. Hook gulped he should of made sure that he didn't fuck up. But it seemed that he fucked up big on this one. And he also should not be turned on by all of this. But then again it was something to be expected to be dealing with a woman like this. And it was a thrilling thing to him when it came down to the fact that she was handing him his ass for all of this. But the blade against his throat is no normal blade. The dammed thing was burning the hell out of him. Even though he was wondering where she even was able to pull something like this out. So it meant she is more than what she is. And he was more than willing to find out what she is. While snow heard her head up high to show how proud she is of her good daughter. She was doing what needed to be done. And that is something that she was very proud about. Mulan was very proud of her mistress. She knew she would get the job done. Kagome sighed and closed her eyes to make them stop glowing. She needed to make sure that she keeps control of her power right now. Dammed dumbledor and the bad thing is he was still alive since they had a feeling there was more of his horcruxs was out there.

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

* * *

Mulan ties Hook to a tree in the woods by the orders of her mistress. She has a feeling that she was going to be doing something that was going to make him spill everything that he knew. And who he is., while kagome, snow, and Aurora stand by. Well kagome was the one with the plan on making his speak. And it was going to be something that she knew it was going to work. She was going to be using his fear to make his speak. Well if that didn't work she was going to make him speak with a way he would not like. She was going to give him the chance to speak out to them and tell them everything. And to tell them who he is and why he was even doing something like this. Sure kagome was feeling bad since he is her soul mate. and it was hurting her to even do this. But she cant let this man think he was going to get away for lying to her face after she left the warning. And it seemed that her warning was not even getting through to him. But then again a few nice things to play with him. And most of all becoming a ogre bitch. That would be enough to make him spill everything that he knew. And who he is to them. While snow was very proud of her daughter. She knew what she was doing. And hope the man was going to do what he was supposed to do since it was not going to be a pretty thing when it comes down to ogres making him their bitch. Mulan was very proud of her mistress for even doing something like this. And hope it was going to work. While aurora was just standing there looking stupid like always. Snow and kagome didn't even know why they had to bring her along with them since she was going to slow them down. But then again Mulan is her keeper so it was kinda something that they should of expected for them to take her along with them.

"I already told you. I'm just a blacksmith." Pleaded hook

" yeah I am sure you are. So keep telling yourself that pretty boy. You don't want to talk to us? Maybe, you'll talk to the ogres while they rip you limb from limb. Oh or make you their bitch, well other than the fact they are in mating season. Imagine feeling what they are going to do. So enjoy pretty boy. Come along ladies and leave the ogres new sexy toy." Chirped kagome

Hook started to think on what the little goddess has said to him. And she had to say it all to cheerful. It was something that sent shivers down his spine. But then again there was something that came down to the fact that he was going to either die or have been violated by ogres. But then again it was something that came down to the fact that he knew he should just get it done and over with and spill everything they wanted to know. And why the fucking hell is he getting fucking turned on by this. That woman is doing things to him that no other woman has ever made him feel. And he wanted her to be his and only his. And he will have his way with her when he finished what he was going to do. But he had to make sure that he gets out of this. Kagome smirked and knew she was getting through to him. She felt his fear and conflict. So she was getting through to him. But then again she knew this normally worked when it came down to people like him. Oh how she loved the lessons her father has given to her. even though he was her blood adopted father. but he was still useful when she needed to do it when she was in her traveling through out time. But she met many people and gain more and more friends. Even though she beat the person who was the reincarnation of naraku. In which she met interesting people along the way. Even though she saved the one womans life. Well she saved her mind since she was no longer able to think for herself. And she knew why even though she did like the name she was given at birst. But her mate was even more impressive when it came down to the face he was needed in for some training but in the end she gifted them all life and live as long as she would live. Even though her son and daughter was apart of his group.

"You… You can't just leave me here like this!" pleaded hook

"What if he's telling the truth?" asked aurora

"Oh believe me you need to know more about men my dear. Because he is not. That is his fear that speaking and I can smell it from here." Said kagome

Aurora tilted her head to the side and wondered if she could learn from this woman to be able to be like her. while snow nodded to aurora to let her know it was true. Men can lie to you and use you to get what the want. She knew the way of men since she was on her own before she married to her soul mate. so this girl has a lot of stuff she needed to learn through out her life. She was very young and not sure of the way of life. While hook sighed and cant believe he was giving in on this one. It seemed that he was going to play along with this little goddess. Oh how he wanted her to be his. But he would not let himself to have her until he finished what he started. Even though in the end she will be his and only his. But he was going to have to play things as he goes along. Even though he still didn't even know what the pull he has to her is. But he does like the fell of the pull. It felt warm and nice and comforting. It was something that he would not wish to get rid of. But he had to say this woman knew what she knew. And it was something that he always wanted into a woman. Or a life mate that is. And this woman has everything he ever wanted. And he was going to get her to be his one way or another. But for now he needed to save his ass. Before his ass was going to be violated by the ogres. Even though his father already violated him and his brother for that matter. In which he hated his father more than anything in the world. He sighed and knew this was going to kill his pride for even doing this. But it was better to what the ogres was going to do to him.

"Good for you! You bested me. I can count the amount of people who've done that on one hand." Said hook

"That supposed to be funny? Who are you?" hissed kagome

Kagome was proud of herself for even getting this far. It was just a pain in the ass when you needed to go this far to get someone to talk. But she needed to do this so she was able to save her soul mates life. She just needed to know the information that he knew. Even though she was able to gain it in more than once way. But she was not going to do that to her soul mate. but then again it was something that came down to life he could live. But she knew there was something that he needed to do before he was able to move past whatever he has in his heart. She knew the look of revenge and hope it was not going to go as far as to turn his soul dark. But she would be there to make sure it was not going to happen. Snow was very proud of her good daughter in what she was doing. And was happy to see her at work to get what they needed to know. Even though this man was her good daughter soul mate. but for now it was not the time to even think about. Mulan sighed and knew there was going to be the information that was going to come. But then again there was something else they would know who he is. And what his real name is going to be. Even though they would not even expect who they were going to see or who this man really is. Well in kagome case she was going to be shocked on who this man was going to be. But then again there was not much they were able to do on who this man is. And how he became the way he was in the first place. Well even though it had to do with the dark one and maybe his father as well when it came down to how he lost his brother.

"Killian Jones, but most people have taken to call me by my more colourful moniker – Hook." Said hook

"Hook?" asked snow

"Check my satchel." chirped hook

Kagome arched a brow at who this man was before her and who is her soul mate. it took a while to sink in when it came down to the fact the man who he is. But then again she always thought captain hook would have been a gay dude and old with a beer belly who had the bad case of walking farts. Snow started to search the mans bag to make sure he was telling them the truth on who he is. It would have been a dick move if he lied to them on who he was. Plus from what she heard of captain hook he hated people pretending to be him. Or even saying that they were him. While kagome was eyeing her snow mate up and down. Even though he was captain hook. The captain hook of all people. She pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance out of all of the people of this land she and her twin was born in. her soul mate had to be the captain hook. Even though she didn't mind it since he was sexy and had a nice body. But she knew that she had to watch out for him. He was able to do something and not even know it. while hook eyed kagome up and down and wondered what she was going to say about him being someone who he knew he would be able to want him. Well it was something that he hoped for to have someone like her to be his and only his. But he knew this was not the right time to even think about something like that. He sighed and hoped that they would let him go and he would offer them the same thing he offered to cora. Even though he would go and do what he needed to do. And then come and find her again and make her his and only his.

"As in, Captain Hook?" asked kagome

"Ah, so you've heard of me." Purred hook

Hook and kagome locked eyes for a moment. While snow finally dug out his hook and was gawking at what she was seeing. They have the real captain hook tied to the tree. And it seemed the real captain hook is her good daughter soul mate. but it seemed that he was doing this for cora for some reason. But their thoughts was all cut off from hearing the ogres coming closer. Kagome sighed and knew that she needed to get things moving much more faster since she needed to get her soul mate out of this area. Even though she hoped he would finish the confession to what they needed to know. Even though they could use him to get what they needed back from cora. Even though she has this feeling that is also he is her bitch. But she didn't need to think about right now. But then again it was something that came down to the fact that they needed to get the fuck out of the area before those horny ogres show up. And she knew what a horny ogre was able to do. While hook pursed his lips together from what he was about to feel. But he knew that he had to get out what he knew before those horny ogre's get anywhere closer. Even though he knew it was for the best. But he knew cora was going to be pissed off either way. And knew it as well because he stolen off of her to get the way he could back to storybrook so he was able to do what he needed to do so he was able to move on with his life. And now he met this little goddess he has to make her his and only his. So he needed to get his unfinished business with the dark one as quick as he could so he was able to do what he wanted now.

"You better hurry up. They're getting closer. So, unless you want to be their bitch. And I should know I know what ogres was able to do when they are horny and in mating season, you better start talking Pretty boy." Said kagome

"Cora wanted me to gain your trust, so I could learn everything there is to know about your Storybrooke. She didn't want any surprises when she finally got over there." Said hook

"She can't get there. We destroyed the wardrobe." Snapped snow

"Ah, but the enchantment remains. Cora gathered the ashes. She's going to use them to open up a portal. Now, if you'll kindly cut me loose." Said hook

Hook was hoping that was enough information that was able to let them set him free so he was able to go and maybe join forces when it came down to the fact that he was going to help them. Just as long as they get him to where he needed to go and do what he needed to do. Even though it was something he has been waiting to do for a very long time. And now there was something else he wanted now. And he was going to get her once he was able to do so. But for right now he needed to save his sorry ass from even being molested by ogres. He didn't need to have that to happen to him. While kagome sighed and knew that she needed to get him to spill more. It was not good enough so she waved for them to come along with her. hook huffed and knew what that little goddess was doing. She was going to make sure he told her everything he knew about what cora wanted to do. Even though he didn't think it was such a good idea when it came down to the fact that he was only using her to get to where the dark one is at. So he could kill him and get it done and over with. But for now the little goddess is kinda stopping him form even going to do that. Bad enough he stole of cora and now he was going to spill everything that was planned to them so they could let him go. Maybe it was much better idea to join their group. He knew they would not do what cora does to him with out even asking him if he wanted her to fuck him. Plus it was not peasant on how she does it. she makes it very painful.

"Wait. Wait! You need me alive." Pleaded hook

" and why would we need someone like you alive." Hissed kagome

Kagome let her eyes start glowing to let him know that she was not playing around anymore. But then again there was a lot of stuff that she was not going to let him go on. hook gulped when he saw those pink and red eyes glow. It was something he was not expecting. And now knew he needed to put everything out on the table to let them know he was not going to be doing what he was doing. But then again it was something that came down to him having to do what he had to do to save his ass from what was going to happen. And he knew that this little goddess would do that to him. And damn it turned him on greatly. Snow sighed and knew her daughter was just playing with him now. Even though she knew it was a good idea. But for now she knew that it was probably the best thing to do. Since he knew more on what cora wanted. And she also wanted to know why he was working with cora in the first place. It just seemed so out of place when it came down to hook. It was like he wanted her to take him with her to do what he needed to do in storybrook. Unless he was one of the people that was after the dark one. And that is something she would not be surprised about. Kagome closed her eyes and waited for him to see what was going to happen if he didn't spill the rest of what he knew. Or what he was going to not tell them in the first place. There is just so much about this that he was not telling them. And he was using cora for something. He wanted her to take him with her for a reason. And that reason she wanted to know about right now. He maybe her soul mate. but she wanted to know why the almighty captain hook need to go to storybrook in the first place.

"Because we both want the same thing – to get back to your land." Said hook

"You would say anything to save yourself. Why are we supposed to believe you now?" asked kagome

"I arranged for transport with Cora. But, seeing how resourceful you are, I'll offer you the same deal. I'll help you, if you promise to take me along." Said hook

Snow huffed at what she was hearing she didn't even know if she should believe him. But then again it was something that came down to the fact that he was going to spout out anything that would save his ass. But then again her good daughter would be able to sense something if he was going to be lying about anything. But why would he need to go to storybrook in the first place. It was like he has some form of a purpose there when it came down to the fact he was trying to get there. Even though she wondered if her thoughts was right when it came down to another person out of the dark ones head on a silver platter. It seemed there was more and more when it came down to people being after regina. But it seemed they all figured out it was his curse and they wanted to kill him as well. But it seemed they knew better to not go against the dark one since they knew it would end badly for anyone who even tried to do anything like that to the dark one. But if this man was going to their land and kill him. But then again she knew the great captain hook would do what came to his mind. Even though he has not figured out who he is to her good daughter just yet. It seemed whatever he was feeling to what he wanted to do was blocking his soul mate connection. Even though she knew her daughter has figured it out. But then again she was playing with him to make sure that he was going to be telling her what she wanted to know. Mulan smirked her mistress is so wonderful and merciful when it came down to the victim she was playing with. The stories was all true about her mistress and she was proud to be one of her servants. Well her friend from what she called her as one. Sure she didn't care much for aurora to much. But she could understand why she didn't.

"How are you going to help us get home?" snapped kagome

"The ashes will open a portal, but, to find your land, she needs more. There's an enchanted compass. Cora seeks it. I'll help you obtain it before she does." Explained hook

"So, Cora won't make it to Storybrooke, and we'll be one step closer to getting home." Said kagome

"Sounds too good to be true." Grumbles snow

Kagome was thinking on all of the things that hook had said. And it all seemed to be something that could work. But she knew she should of trusted her soul mate. but it seemed her loss of Lucius was the cause of her not being able to trust him as much. But her mother has something about to not trust him either. He is after all captain hook after all. But then again he was her soul mate after all. It seemed out of all of the men in the world. And the men in her life. It had to be the captain hook. And she would have to say he was one sexy man. But it was not the time to think about her soul mates looks and what he has downstairs. She needed to think on everything he has told them. She sensed no lies coming form him. And it was something that she was able to do rather well when it came down to her demonic powers. Snow looked to her daughter and saw she was deep in thought. She wondered if she sensed anything from him. Or if he was even trying to bullshit them. Mulan was wondering the same thing while she was watching her mistress and wondered what was going through her head. Hook sighed and wondered what the little goddess was thinking. It seemed she was deep in thought about what he has told her. but the name he thought of little goddess would be the best name for her. but he wondered what was going through her pretty little angelic mind right now. Even though he sensed she was far older than she looked. Sure he was the same way. But he had a feeling she was even more older than him. And has seen far more things that even himself was able to see. But he would find out about those things later on in getting to know his little goddess.

"There's only one way to find out." Said hook

"You tell me one thing, and whatever you say, I better believe it – why does Captain Hook want to go to Storybrooke?" asked kagome

"To exact revenge on the man who took my hand… Rumpelstiltskin." Hissed hook

Kagome nodded to what he had said and sadly she understood. Even though she didn't even know why he wanted to do that in the first place. And from what she understood that the dark one is someone who was not someone you don't wish to double cross. But she would find out his story soon enough. He was one to share things with a person who he trust. While snow sighed and knew that it had to do with the dark one. But she had a feeling there was some deep hate for the dark one from this man. Kagome made a sword with her powers and sliced hook down from the tree. It seemed that he was going to be of some use to them. Even more so with him being her soul mate. she sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose as she waved for Mulan to go and bound his hands so he was not able to do anything while they were traveling. But then again there was something that came down to the fact that he was going to be leading them to where they needed to go to get this object that would help them to get home. Snow came over to her daughter and wondered if she was ok. Her potion was not with them and her meds to help her with what was going on with her. kagome smiled to her mother to let her know she was going to be ok. She knew that her children will be ok. And will be found soon. Even though her two daughters would be bringing more people back with them to make their family much larger. But for now she needed to keep their mind on what was going on. but then again it was the best she was able to do for now. She needed to get back soon as she could. She knew her mother was feeling the same way. But she knew everyone else was getting the manor ready for living in. while buying cars as well to get them to have a way to get around.

 _Meanwhile a few hours later_

* * *

kagome and company are traveling through the forest with Hook in tow. While hook was leading them to where they needed to go. But for now he was going to have to do what he was able to do. While snow stayed close to her daughter. Since she knew how she was feeling right now. She felt so helpless and now sure what to do when it came down to her sons. And her daughters who was in another world are at each others throats. And knew she was going to be fixing up that when they were brought back home. Kagome sighed and knew that this was the only way to get them back home to relay on hook of all people. But it was going to give her a better outlook on the man who was her soul mate. but then again there was not much she was able to do right now. But her thoughts was running wild when it came down to the fact that there was not much she was going to do thinking about the things she was thinking about. But then again there was not much they were going to do until they go and see the giant and get what he has to help them to get home. And help the man who is her soul mate to go against the dark one out of all people. She sighed and not even sure what to think right now. Her heart was still grieving her Lucius. He maybe not have been her soul mate. but he loved her with his whole heart. She hated to know how he died. Even though she knew since he showed her how he died. And what he had to learn about what dumbledor had done to draco since he was 10 years old and forcing him to make a vow that he could never ever break because it would of killed him. And had to watch the old head master who is the real dark lord do horrible things to their son. And then was burned to death for it. even though he is apart of her area in the soul society. But he don't live in the soul society he was back and forth from there to the manor.

"Up ahead. We'll find the compass just over the ridge." Said hook

"Do you get the feeling he's leading us exactly where Cora wants us? That this whole thing's a trap?" asked snow

"It's definitely a trap. As long as we know they're trying to play us, we can-" said kagome

They come to the edge of the forest, where they see a beanstalk in the distance as kagome gawked at what she was seeing. Never in her lifetimes that she thought she would be seeing something like this. The thing was huge. While hook smirked at his little goddess at how shocked she looked from what she was seeing in front of them. But he knew it was her first from the shock she has on her face. Snow sighed it was her daughter first beanstalk. But then again there was not much she was able to do about this. But she knew she would be the one who was going to be climbing it. and that is something she was going to let her daughter do. She knew how she thought and she was going to let her do it so she was able to handle the way things are. And she was proud of her daughter when it came down to how she ended up like. While Mulan sighed and wondered if this was even going to work. She didn't even know what the man was going to do to them. Or stab them in the back once they get the object that they needed to get her mistress home and her mother. It was the only thing she wanted to do. Since she knew her mistress wanted to get back to the young masters and mistresses. And the rest of her family as well. But for now they are stuck here until they get the things that they would needed to get them home. And hook is the only one who seemed to know what to do. Since he acts like he was going to be stabbing cora in the back. In which was not the best of ideas when it came down to the fact it would end in death when you do something like that. And she knew for a fact cora was not going to be happy to even know that hook was here helping them out instead of her. or the fact that hook might be acting on orders for cora. They just don't even know what was the right thing he was doing. But for now it was going to be the until they find out what way they were going to end up. But she has faith in her mistress in knowing what she was able to do when it came down to the man who is her soul mate. she would be able to handle him when it came down to what she needed to do.

"Let me guess – the compass is up there?" asked kagome

"Oh, yeah." Chirped hook

"So, how do we get to it?" asked kagome

"It's not the climb you need to worry about. It's the giant at the top." Chirped hook

Kagome glared at the man who is her soul mate and wondered if he was even being a smart ass. She sighed and hope that the giant will be reasonable when it came down to the fact that she was going to try to get the compass herself. But hook would probably have to come up with her. she sighed and hunched over. She wondered if it was going to even be easy to climb up. But she wouldn't mind to even try, she was not going to give up and wish to learn to how to climb one of those things. It seemed to be something fun for her to try. And something she felt like she should know how to climb it. while snow sighed and knew what her daughter was thinking right now. But it seemed that she would let her child go up and do what is needed to be done. Plus she was able to handle hook when it came down to the fact she knew what she was doing. Plus he was her soul mate. and she would want to take the change to get to know him more. And get a much better insight of the man who she was meant to be with. Even though it was just her luck to be stuck with captain hook as a soul mate. but no one can pick or chose who their soul mates are. And kagomes is captain hook out of all people. She knew charming was going to be having a field day when he finds out about this. But then again she would try to bring him in on the news slowly. But for now they were going to have to get through this before anything else. They just hope they would not go and mate when they were up there.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter three_

* * *

kagome, snow, Aurora, Mulan, and Hook approach the base of the beanstalk and look up, seeing that it extends through the clouds. While kagome was still in awe at what she was seeing before her. it was much more bigger being up close to the bean stock. It was her first to even see right before her. while she knew that hook was leading them in the right place. But she knew the next move when it came down to them having to climb up the bean stock. But then again it was something that she knew that they have to do so they could get home soon as they could. Hook was hoping that his little goddess would be the one climbing up with him. Even though he knew it was her first bean stalk. He was only able to tell that it was her first by the way she looked up at it. but he had a feeling she climbed far worst than being stalks. But he knew she was born in this land since snow white is her mother. he knew what snow white looked like and she was here with her daughter. But he heard she had twins. so where the other daughter is at. But he had a feeling that there was going to be a story behind that one. He sighed and knew this was going to be the moment of truth. And if they get the compass he would go with them since he knew for a fact that they would be much more better company than cora. Since cora does things to him that his father had done to him and his brother. And that is something he was not happy about even having happen to him. But it was the only thing that would be getting him to where the dark one is so he was able to kill him and move on with his life. And now since he found himself a little goddess he wanted her to be his and only his. The pull he has to her is something he loved feeling and would never ever have it go away.

"It's a little freakier than I remember from the story. But I have seen far worst than this. But it is rather impressive to look at." Said kagome

"Reminds me of death." Said Mulan

" it is far from death. And I should know what that should look like. And know what happens as well." Said kagome

Mulan sighed and knew she forgotten that her mistress is the soul kings most trusted captain. And that is something you should brag about if you have a high rank in that part of the soul society. Hook was wondering how she would understand and know what death is. But then again she was a mystery to him. Even though if he was able to know what she is and what she has done it would be shocking to him. But she would always be his little goddess when it came down to the fact that she was going to be his one day. And that is something he was going to make sure of. Even though it would have to wait until he killed the dark one. Snow sighed and knew that her daughter knew more than anyone of them. And that is something she knew she was not supposed to be proud about. But she is proud about her good daughter. She has done so much and it made her who she is. Aurora only rolled her eyes when it came down to what she was hearing. This girl is just stuck on herself and she don't even know as much as anyone of them. She knew she should not be thinking that way. But she cant help herself when it came down to the fact that she was not normal. And she happened to be snow whites daughter. Well one of her daughters that is. She just don't know how her own mother is able to accept someone like her. she was different. And there was something about her. she screamed danger and was able to kill you if she chose to do so. How could this woman be a princess like the rest of them. Kagome eyes shifted and knew where aurora thoughts had gone off too. But she was not going to take to heart on what she was thinking about. She has been following her thoughts to make sure she was able to trust her. and she knew she didn't like her.

"Wait. If these beans create…portals, why not just pick one and go home? Why the compass?" asked kagome

"Because there aren't any more beans. Whatever story you think you know, my dear, is most certainly wrong." Said hook

"There was a guy named Jack, and a cow, and something about evil giant with a treasure and a golden goose. …Or harp." Said kagome

Hook smiled even one as the little goddess still has a child like way about her. but he knew she was like him in so many ways. She had loss and there was so much more about her he wanted to know about her. but it seemed that she would not open up easy. But he was able to hear things when he over hears things when her and her mother was chatting with each other. But he had to say the story she knew of was not the right one for starters. It was a wonderful one he would have to say that for himself. And he wished it was true to say the least. But it was not even a bit true. But he was going to have to tell her the real story about the one known as jack the giant slayer. And the giant war. Even though they only appeared suddenly in their lands. But never ever knew where they came from. But he was wondering that himself. It was like they served a house that was apart of the moon. It was something that no one knew of. Even though the ones who did know the house symbol wondered why he would ask in the first place. Hook sighed and knew he needed to get things moving since cora is going to find out sooner or later that he fucked up and stole from her. or she knew all along and is buying her time to find him and take what she wanted. Sometimes he didn't even know about how she worked. But he hated working for her in the first place. She made his life a living hell. But he was only dealing with her until he killed off the dark one. But now he has something he wanted after all said and done and the evil one is dead. He was going to go after the little goddess.

"Sounds like a lovely tale. But the truth's a little bit more gruesome. The giants grew the beans, but, rather than use them for good, they used them to plunder all the lands. Jack, was a man who fought a terrible war, defeating all but one of the evil giants. The beans were destroyed by the giants as they died. If they couldn't have their magic, then nobody could. It's really very bad form." Explained hook

"Evil giants, who made magic portal beans? Why doesn't anyone just go up and grow some more?" asked kagome

Kagome tilted her head to the side and wondered why no one was able to grow anymore. She wondered if there was anyway for them to even do so. She knew she and her twin was born in this land. But she knew next to nothing about where she was born from. Sure it was nice to see the palace that she was born in. but this was something all completely new to her. and she loved to know more about this place. But she knew it must have been wonderful when it came down the dark curse taking over. She wondered if the dark curse was the reason why they could not be able to do anything to grow more magic beings. Hook smiled and knew she was trying to put everything together. But she was not going to be able to do so. He sighed and knew he needed to make her understand on what and why things could not be grown that is magical anymore. But he knew she was smart and far from stupid. But he had a feeling that she is a mother. he could be able to tell that much about her. she had the feel about her when it came down to the way she feels and the warmth of a good mother. but he seen something else. There was a sense of loss in her eyes. As if there was something that she has lost and feels the loss still. Or someone or someones missing and she is just waiting to know if they were found. But she was trying her hardest to not even think about it. it just want to take her in his arms and tell her everything is going to be ok.

"Because one giant survived. The strongest and most terrible of them all. And we'll have to get past him to-" explained hook

"The magic compass." Said snow

"Indeed. The treasure remains, and amongst it is the compass. Now it will guide us to your land. Cora has the means to open a portal with the wardrobe ashes, but she can't find your land without the compass. Once we get it, steal the ashes from her and we're on our way." Explained hook

Mulan narrowed her eyes she was born to protect the shikion miko. And she was going to do just that. But it seemed that she was not going to let go on this one. It was just something she was feeling off about this when it came down to the fact that he was working for cora before they all came and found him under dead bodies. And if he was going to fuck over cora she would of killed him with everyone else. So sure she was not going to trust him with her mistress. But she also knew her mistress has good judgement. But she also didn't want to see her hurt in the end. Sure he maybe her soul mate. and that is something she was not able to stop. No one can chose their soul mate. hook arched a brow and wondered what in the world is the one who called his little goddess mistress for. She was looking at him as if he was out to harm her. and yes she has her right to be thinking that about him. He has given nothing to have them to trust them. But he has to think that his little goddess is going to be able to show that she was able to trust him. He knows she has wonderful judgment when it came down to the fact that she was a wonderful and very dangerous woman. But he also could tell she has a wonderful and kind and warm heart. But you cross the wrong way with her it would be your end. He didn't know how he was able to tell this. But he was able to tell.

"How do we know you're not just using us to get the compass for Cora?" asked Mulan

"Because you four are far safer company. All I need is a ride back. I'll swear allegiance to whomever gets me there first." said hook

"Then we'd better start climbing." Chirped kagome

Snow smiled she just loved how her daughter was able to get so excited about doing stuff like this. She has been doing it far to long. Even though she never ever climbed something like this before. While Mulan closed her eyes and smiled at how her mistress was able to get so overly excited on doing something like this. But she could understand why and how she does. She just love to climb and experience new things. It was like the stories has said about her. hook sighed oh how he wanted this woman to be his. she was excited about climbing a bean stalk. Kagome wondered why he was stalling again. It was like something was going on in his head. Or there was more when it came down to the power that is around the bean stalk. Yes she was able to sense it when they came in contact with it. but she knew the power that was used. But she didn't know where she felt the power from. She would have to wait and see who and what is up there. And why it felt so familiar to her to even feel it. but she was going to be the one when it came down to being the one to climb up that thing. She already called it and she was going to make her voice known that she was going to be doing so. And her mother already knew not to even ask about going up.

"Right, so… I failed to mention that the giant enchanted the beanstalk to repel intruders." Explained hook

"Alright, so how do we get up there?" asked kagome

"I've got a counter spell from Cora. If you'd be so kind." Said hook

Hook holds up his wrists ask if he was asking to have them freed from being tied., which are still tied together. Snow looked over to her daughter and asked if it was ok to let him go from the tied. When she saw her nod to go and do what is needed to be done. snow sighed and made her way over to hook while glaring the whole way. She knew he is her good daughter soul mate. but she was not going to trust him right away. He needed to prove himself to her and to show her that he was trust worthy and now going to hurt her daughter. She knew he is her soul mate. but she wanted to make sure he was going to be ok and be there for her. but he didn't even know he was her soul mate yet. That meant he needed to do something before he was able to even know what he was feeling. Snow huffed and started to unties him from his binding. He should be lucky that her good daughter was letting him go on so many things. He better watch his back when they were alone. Because her daughter would make him pay for any bullshit that he even dared to try.. hell she was shocked that he wanted to go after the dark one. Even though there was so many people who wanted his head on a silver platter. But for someone to go after rumple the way he was going after him. That meant the dark one has done something that was horrible thing to him to make him try so hard to go after him and kill him. Hell he was working for cora and that is saying a lot. She would like to know what the dark one had done to him. Hook sighed and holds up one of his arms, showing a glowing cuff.

"Thank you, milady. I've got one more of these. Cora was to accompany me. So… Which one of you four lovelies shall take her place? Hm? Go on, fight it out. Don't be afraid to, you know, really get into it." chirped hook

Hook smirked at them when he made that joke. While he was getting a thrill out by the little goddess glaring him as if she wanted to beat his ass for what he had just said. Oh how he loved those pink and red eyes. But this was no time to be thinking that way. But he was hoping it was her who was going to be going up with him. While the others and her mother was glaring as well. But he understood how they could think on what he was joking about. But then again it was something that came down to the fact that most woman don't like hearing that. But it was more or less something he like to do. Even though he knew the little goddess was not pissed off at him about doing that joke. But he knew she was annoyed by the fact he was not taking this seriously when it came down to how he was dealing with it. but that is who he is. She would have to get use to it someway. But it seemed that she is in a hurry to get home as well. It seemed that she was trying to get home to see if she was able to see something. He was itching to know what was going through her head. And why does it feel that she was able to know what he was thinking. There was no way she was able to read his mind could she. Hook sighed and knew his mind was going for how long he was dealing with cora. He needed to get a much healthier life once he was done dealing with the dark one. Kagome closed her eyes. It was not time to beat down a pervert who happened to be her soul mate.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

The group is still at the bottom of the beanstalk, and the four of them are arguing while Hook watches them argue over the one who was going to be coming up with him. And he already knew the one who was going to be the winner out of the little bicker fest. Plus the little goddess was a alpha female in some way. He was able to tell that from knowing her. but then again he was just reading into things way to much as they were right now. He wanted to know more and more about her as he was able to do so. While kagome sighed and waited to see who was going to think they were going to be going up. Because she was going to step in when they think they were going to win. So she was going to let them have their fun until she knew she needed to get into there and make it known that she was going to be the one who was going to be climbing up that bean stalk. But then again it was going to be interesting to see what they were going to be trying to say to get them to go up with hook. She even let her mother to have her fun in there. But she knew her mother already knew she was going to be the one who was going to be climbing up with hook. Plus she would like to have some insight on her soul mate. and see if he was going to open up to her. but for now she was going to sit here and watch and see what they were going to argue about. Even though she knew that she just enjoy seeing people say the reason why they should do something. And then stomp it and make them know it was not going to be them in the end. Something she gotten off of sesshomaru since she has lived with her blood adopted brother for to long. But she loved him none the less.

"All due respect, I'm the best equipped to go. How many wars have you been through?" asked Mulan

"Far to many to count. And to cut this little issue and arguing short. I will be the one going up. And that is final." Snapped kagome

"Ladies. In this world, we are slaves to time. And ours is running out. In other words, tick tock." Chirped hook

Mulan bowed when she seen her mistress eyes glow to show her alpha female power. The air around them pulsed to show the choice was made. Snow sighed and knew it was going to be the only way for her daughter to get them to listen to her. while hooks eyes was wide from feeling everything around him. What in the world was this little goddess. She was different and not sure what in the world she was. It made him want her even more. But he knew he was not going to be able to do so until he was done with he dark one. But for now he was going to wait and see what was going on. while he watched Mulan and the little goddess go off and talk. But then they were done it seemed that she was going to be the one. It was something he hoped for. But for now he was going to have to do his happy dance later. Snow sighed and knew there was something that she was doing this for. And she understood completely. While she told her that they would get home. But if she didn't make it down to tell her tamaki and draco she loved them and she would find her way back to them. Hook tilted her head to side and wondered who in the world was tamaki and draco. He sighed maybe he would be able to find out who they were while they were making their way up the bean stalk. But then again it was something that he was planning on doing in the first place. Since he was going to milk her of the life she lived and how she lived. And what she was able to do. And the stuff she loved. As kagome made her way over to hook and put her arm up for him to place the magical band around her wrist.

"I was hoping it'd be you." Purred hook

"Just get on with it you walking boner. I thought miroku and kouga was bad. Grumbled kagome

"Put your hand right here. And I just love how you talk to me. It gets me going," purred hook

Kagome growled when he just said that one. As she punched him hard as she could in the gut. Because if she was going to do that in the place she wanted to. They would not be getting things done. hook groaned at what the little goddess had just decked him good enough. Oh how she was the power and strength in such a little body. Oh how he wanted her so badly and he will have her when he was done doing what he needed to do. Kagome took a deep breath and puts her hand on Hook's shoulder. He snaps the second magical cuff to her wrist. Snow snickered her good daughter had her temper. But even more so. Oh how she was so proud of her little girl right now. It was something that she was going to say when she has the time to tell her that. But she watched her good daughter leave her and climb up the bean stalk to go and do what she needed to do. While she took note that hook was all to happy about this. But she only could do when it came down to what she needed to do now is just wait for her to come back and then go to do the next thing on their list they would need to do. Kagome took a deep breath and started to climb. She used her claws to help her out climbing. But she was not sure on how much help she was going to get with her claws. But hook had his hook so why should she not use her claws. But then again it was silly to know that rumplestiltskin was the reason why he lost his hand. But she had a feeling that there was more behind what had happened to make him lose his hand. But maybe he would open up to her on the way up to where they need to be and get what they needed to get. But that is only hope.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

kagome and Hook, who are still climbing the best that they could when it came down to what their goal is, but they haven't managed to reach the upper part of the beanstalk yet. Hook was starting to get annoyed from the silence while they were climbing. He was hoping that they were going to talk on their way up. But it seemed that she was not even trying to speak to her. so it was going to have to be him to get her to talk and to make sure he break the ice between the two of them. But then again it was something that he was good at. But then again this little goddess was something he was going to crack. But then again it was going to be hard. She was guarded when it came down to how she handled herself. she was a warrior he knew that for sure. But there was just so much about her he wanted to know about this little goddess. He knew she was a open book and he was going to read everything that is in her soul. Even though his own soul and heart was pulling to her. even though he didn't understand what the pull was. But he knew there was just something special about her. and he wanted to know more than anything about what her life was like. He knew it had to be hard. And he also wanted to know how she was able to act like she is a high ranking soldier. But then again he didn't even know nothing about her. so this was going to be his chance since they were alone. He was able to speak to her and get to know the woman who he was going to make his own once the dark one was gone and dead from this work. Even though he had not clue on what it would do when it came down to when he killed him. Or how the darkness in his soul would go off to. But then again he would find that out sooner or later. Or maybe find out how to get rid of it as well.

"First beanstalk? Well, you never forget your first. You know, most men would take your silence as off-putting, but I love a challenge." Said hook

" shut it you walking talking boner. Im trying to get up this dammed thing with out falling." Snapped kagome

Kagome huffed why does he have to speak when they were climbing up the dammed thing. She knew he was a talker and he has something for her. even though she knew the reason why he had something for her. he was her soul mate but he didn't know that just yet. He would have to find that out on his own. But for now she was going to have to do what she needed to do to get out of this place. Even though she is enjoying being in the place where she was born with her twin. Even though she don't like her twin very much. She was a evil bitch and is horrible. But she knew how her birth parents are like. They would never ever give up on their child. Maybe that is how she gotten that one. She would never ever give up on one of her children. Even though two of them are missing. And two other of them are at each others throats. In which she needed to get that out of the way when they were brought back to her by muramasa and shiriyuki. Hook sighed and had to say he loved the way she speaks to him. But he understood why she was asking the way she was. But then again there was not much he was able to think on. but he was not going to give up. And he was going to continue on what he was going to do. He was going to get her to speak to him. But then again there was not much he was going to get out of her if she continued this way.

"No, you're afraid. Afraid to talk – to reveal yourself. Trust me – things'll be a lot smoother if you do." Said hook

"You should be used to people not trusting you walking talking boner," growled kagome

" Well, I don't need you to share. You're something of an open book." Said hook

" if you say so boner boy," snapped kagome

Kagome growled and was trying to keep her temper down right now. It would not do any good if they start bickering and her wanting to kill him while he was annoying the hell out of her. why did he have to be her soul mate. it was like she was gifted the most annoying man in the world who was able to read her. but then again there was not much she was able to do about that now. Since you cant pick and chose your soul mate. she was shock to see her daughter haruhi was the soul mate to kenpachi. But she was happy for her oldest friend. But it seemed that she was picked to be captain hooks soul mate. but she was happy to even have one. So she should not be picky. Hook sighed and knew she was guarding herself from him. But then again he could understand why she would be doing something like that in the first place. But he was going to try his dammedest to get her to speak to him and open up to him. But then again there was not much he could do to her guarded side. There was something stopping her from even letting herself do something like this. It was like something that happened most recently that happened. He just wished he knew what it was since he want to help her to get through it. even though he was not sure why he felt like he needed to. It only started when the pull started. But then again there was not much he was able to do with the pull. But he seemed to be enjoying the feeling of the pull to this little goddess.

"Quite. Let's see – you volunteered to come up here because you were the most motivated. You need to get back to a children. And to find out if the two that are missing are found and back home. I don't have a clue on what is going on. but it seemed to be something you wish to have," said hook

"That's not perception. That's eavesdropping. And it is none of your dammed business on what is going on." hissed kagome

"Ah, but you don't want to abandon him the way you were abandoned." Said hook

"How would you know that?" asked kagome

Kagome narrowed her eyes at hook and wondered how he would be able to know her so well. Sure she has been abandoned through out her very long life when she had to live through out time. Only a few times. And having been living in hell sometimes. But she met so many people and made families. But he was right though when he said that. She was worried about it. even though she was able to live a wonderful life until she was 13 years old. That is when things started out for her. when she started her destiny for the life she was born to live. She sighed and knew that he was able to tell and read her since she was his soul mate. but he didn't know that is why he was able to read her. sure she knew Lucius was going to come back to her. but they were no longer married it was something that came along with death. It seemed she found out he is severus soul mate out of all people. But it was funny in some ways. But his soul was still being repaired. And that is something that she was worried about and most of all severus since he was going through the same thing as he is. Since they had so much damage to their soul. But her department was able to treat that issue. But the loss is still there thinking they would leave her again. But she had to have some hope that everything would work out in the end. Hook blinked and wondered where her mind wondered off to. It seemed that she was thinking of something that was breaking her heart.

"I spent many years in Neverland – home of the Lost Boys. They all share the same look in their eyes… The look you get when you've been left alone." Explained hook

"Yeah, well, my world ain't Neverland. And never has been. Believe me my life has never been easy." Explained kagome

"But an orphan's an orphan. Love has been all too rare in your life, hasn't it? You ever even been in love?" asked hook

I was never a orphan, I was blood adopted by a wonderful couple. But like I said it still not none of your business. Even though I have never been in love in my life time.." said kagome

Hook sighed and had a feeling she was lying to him about what she had said. And he wouldn't of thought she was blood adopted. But that was something that was helpful to him. Well something that he knew about her that is. But he was wondering what made her the way she was here and now. Even though he could tell she has lived a very long life. Because he has lived a long life as well. But he had a feeling she has lived a much longer life than him. And seen far more worst things than he has in his lifetime. Kagome sighed and wanted to just stop him talking. But then again It was not going to happen. So she might as well make the best of this as she was able to do so. She has been around many people who was much like her. but he was her soul mate so she must better get used to him on how he was talking and finding things about her. even though she opened up to him a little bit. Hook sighed and knew this was not going to be easy task when it came down to her opening up. But it seemed that he got to somewhere when it came down to how she was opening up to him. Well a little bit. So he was cracking down those walls around her heart to protect her. this was one of his goals and it was going to be something he was going to complete as well.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few hours later_

Hook and kagome reach the top of the beanstalk, to find a giant, destitute looking castle. Kagome sighed and knew this is where the mission beings. While hook sighed and wondered what they were going to be doing next. He knew there was not much there was going to be done until the giant inside was asleep. He needed to make sure his little goddess was going to be safe through this. Even though he thinks she might know what she is doing. But there was something in him he needed to make sure she was going to be safe with him. Most of all her mother scares the hell out of him. He knows all to well what snow what was able to do. And it seemed that her daughter has gotten a worst temper than she does. Kagome looked around and tried to think of what it would of looked like before the war. She felt like she has been with the beings here before. It felt familiar to him. She also felt that they have not always have been here. And the little bit of naraku power was still here. So who ever was sent here was by naraku. Kagome sighed and thought that the beings who was transported was all safe back in the area of their choosing. But it seemed that they were wrong when it came down to the fact that there was someone still here. She just hope he or she was going to be ok. Plus the house of the moon was here. She felt the house she was blood adopted in by inukimi and sesshomaru and inu no taisho. Who ever was here they lived to protect the house of the moon. But then again she would have to make sure whoever it is know who she is.

"It's where the final battle was. Give me your hand." Ordered hook

"what?" asked kagome

"Your hand – it's cut. Let me help you." Said hook

Kagome lifted her hand up to look at it only to blink. She remembered her powers was not working as well right now until the poison that dumbledor injected her with. A ver bad and altered version of naraku poison that he used to make her life hell with. But this time it was messing with her powers and making her part blind for a short time. and a few other side affects. But she knew her powers needed to work through it and purify the poison in her. she sighed and knew he was only concerned about her. but she don't know if he was trying to get her to let her guard down. Sure he was her soul mate. but right now she was not able to bring herself to trust him. Kagome sighed and knew he would not stop until he sees her hand. It was the natural thing that soul mates do for their soul mate. and it was a urge they could not control. Hook grabbed her arm only to feel something that went through him. It felt like fear sadness and pain. He never ever experienced something like that before. Kagome sighed and wondered what he felt. She knew that she was not able to control her power to have others see and feel what she feels. But he has not seen her memories yet so that was a good thing. She would let him see if she was even ready to do so. She just don't even know if she was able to do so right now. But she knew she would once she sees he was able to be the man she thinks he would be. Even though she knew he is her soul mate and she has accepted that already. But he needed to find that information on his own and accept the fact that he was meant to be with her.

"So, now you're going to be a gentleman boner boy?" asked kagome

"giants can smell blood. And I'm always a gentleman." Purred hook

Hook uncorks a bottle and pours its contents over kagome's bloody hand. She cringes in pain from the pain he was causing her. hook sighed and knew this was going to be painful when it came down to the fact when it came down to he felt the need to heal her. and make sure that she was not going to get any infection. while kagome glared at hook from what he had just done. but then again it was a very kind thing he was doing. Even though she knew it was from their soul mate bond that he has no clue what it was just yet. Even though it was something that he was feeling right now. Even though it was the need to heal and protect the one they are meant to be with. Hook sighed and inspected the wound on the little goddess hand. He had to say it was a rather nasty cut she gotten when they were climbing up. He just wanted to make sure that she was going to not get any infection from it. he knew of what kind of infections that the bean stalk was able to give you. It was something he didn't wish on this little goddess. He knew for a fact that she was going to be well and safe while she was with him. He was a very protective man and a possessive one as well. But for now he needed to attend to the wound on her hand. It was something he needed to do. It something inside of him was telling him it was something that he needed to do. Hook ties a piece of fabric around kagome's injury

"Now here's the plan – we wait for the giant to fall asleep. And when he does, we'll sneak past him into his cave. It's where the treasures are – where the compass lies." Said hook

"I don't have time to wait for a giant to fall asleep. The powder Mulan gave us – we need to use it. We got to knock him out." Said kagome

"Point taken. Oo, you're a tough lass. You'd make a hell of a pirate." Said hook

"Who is milah.? The name on your arm?" Asked kagome

hook stopped what he was doing when she seen what was on his arms. No one never ever looked at the name it was magically sealed on him. But yet she was able to see the tattoo he has gotten so long ago. The woman who he lost and died in his arms. The one who the dark one took from him. And then took his hand while he was at it. he just needed to kill him to make her memory go away. Well and have peace from it. even though he wished to move on with the woman before him. But now she was asking him about the woman he wanted to clear her memory. Sure he still loved her only a little. But then again he never ever knew she whored herself around his ship when he was not there. And in the taverns when he was not around. Maybe he could let her in. she was trying for him to let him in. maybe it was time he would be able to let someone in since someone finally was able to see the tattoo that he wanted to keep hidden from everyone. Kagome sighed and wondered what the person meant to him. Or what she was to him. She didn't mean to bring it up bad memories. But she understood the look he had on his face. It was something that she was feeling since Lucius. She understood why he was feeling the same way. Maybe if he opened up to her maybe she would do the same thing. Maybe to let him in on her life only a little that is.

"Someone from long ago." Said hook

"Where is she?" asked kagome

"she is gone." Said hook

"Gold. Rumpelstiltskin I may not have met him just yet. Or even know him. I just came to storybrooke to be with my birth family.. but he took more than your hand from you, didn't he? That's why you want to kill him." Said kagome

kagome now knew why he wanted to go and kill the one known as rumplestiltskin. And sadly she understood why he would do it. hook turned at looked a the little goddess. He saw something in those gem like eyes. She understood why he wanted to do what he wanted to do. But he didn't understand why she would understand why he would wish to do something like this. But then again there was something that came down to the fact that she claimed to never ever be in love before. So why in the world would she look at him that way. Kagome looked over to hook and only see he was deep in thought. It seemed that no one never ever asked him about the person on his arm. But she could tell he loved her dearly at one time. and only wish to get revenge for her so he was able to move on with his life and have love again in his heart. Maybe she would be able to open up to him since he has in his own words. But then again there was something about his worlds put everything in place why he was doing this. But she understood when It came down he has probably waited for so long to kill off this person. All she knew he was known as the dark one. She would have to go and see him when they get back home and see what is so different about him. But for now she was waiting to see what he was going to do next. She was just wondering but it seemed that she opened old wounded in his heart that he was trying to hide. But she had to say it might help him that he even opened up to someone. She didn't even know how long he has been holding that in.

"For someone who's never been in love, you're quite perceptive, aren't you?" asked hook

" I was in love once. But something happened. And it is still fresh in my heart still." Said kagome

Kagome walked passed hook as she put her plain into motion. While hook saw the tears leaking down her face. He knew she needed to have this cry. He sighed and now knew something about her feelings. He knew she was lying when he asked her when the were climbing up the bean stalk. But it seemed he was thinking to long. And only to see the woman fight a full grown giant. And he was only able to gawk at what he was seeing. The woman knew how to fight. But there was so much movement that he was not even able to keep up. But when a purple gas she shot out of her hands seemed to knock out the giant. While she landed on her feet and letting down the shield she had up around him. He wondered when that was put up. He sighed the little goddess was a mystery to him. But then again she already hand him in her hands. And he was hoping to never ever let go. There was something about her that he had peace and light in him. There was just something he wanted and she was the thing he wanted. He wanted to move on with her when he was done killing the dark one. But he didn't know how long that was going to take. Even though he knew it was not going to be easy to take him down. But he was going to do his damn hardest to get him and kill him. He had waited for so long to do something like this. And he was not going to stop anytime soon.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

kagome and Hook enter a room filled with treasures. Kagome looked all around and wondered how in the world did some of the treasure gotten here. She knew the treasure. It was the lose treasures that was kept hidden from naraku. Now she knew where it all was sent to. Naraku didn't even know it was in the castle. She knew of the castle she was in. but she didn't know for sure. She didn't even know the keeper of the castle was even still alive. He could have been killed off when the rest of his kind, she sure hope he was still alive. He was her friend when she first entered the house of the moon. She wondered if he even remembered her at all. Hook was looking all to happy when it came down to the fact that he was in a room full of treasure. It was a bonder affective room for people like him. He was going to be taking some with him. While kagome sighed and knew what he was thinking. And knew what he wanted to do. But the thing is the treasure was hers since she was the only one here that is in the house of the moon. And one of the royals of it. she sighed and didn't know how she would be able to explain what she was and how she knew of this stuff. But then again she would make him sweat and make him think she didn't know what was going on. and that she needed help with this sort of thing to boost that all to ego he has. Even though she knew he is her soul mate. but his ego was something she notice when they first met him. And he has one that needed to be lowered a few times. And she was going to do so. She thinked it would be good for him. She sighed when he picked up a damn coin and started sniffing it and drooling all over the place.

"They hoarded all of their greatest stolen treasures in here. Piles of jewels, and every room filled with coins."

"Your know it is no time to be drooling all over treasure boner boy. When we are done you can get a hotel room and have alone time with the treasure and jizz all over it if you want. So lets get our asses moving and get the compass because my miasma might now last long right now. And if you don't I will drag you by your dammed ear." Snapped kagome

"Too right, little goddess. Come. Everything we need is right in front of us." Chirped hook

Kagome slapped him in the back of the head for the name he had just called her. and sadly the name he has been calling her this whole time. and it was getting on her nerves. It was like he knew she was a goddess. She sighed as she followed him even though she was willing to tell him she knew this place well enough and she was not going to let him go on what he was calling her. hook shivered from how he felt from that little goddess. Oh she is so feisty and knew she would be while in bed. It made him want to take her right now. But he knew he would end up with no penis if he even dared to even try to do something like that to her with out warning. He sighed and he thought about mister smee in the nude and dancing. That kinda normally worked for him when it came down to him needed to get rid of a quick boner. Kagome sighed and knew he was thinking dirty thoughts about her. but she knew that it went away after a while. It seemed that he had a coping thing to get rid of his boner when he didn't need to have one. Or to get rid of his boner when he knew it was not the correct time to even have one. And he was right this was not the right time to even be thinking those kinds of thoughts. Hook sighed and knew that they needed to do this as quick as he could.

"They kill all the giant housekeepers, too? How we going to find a compass in this mess?" asked kagome

"By looking. Start searching. I wonder how much treasure we could carry down the beanstalk. …In addition to the compass, of course." Said hook

Kagome growled In annoyance from what he had just said. It was like he was not even taking this seriously when it came down to the fact that all he was thinking about having sex with her and treasure. It was stating to get a tad but annoying. As she slapped him in the back of the head again for being a mega pain in her ass. But then again she was stuck with him since he was her soul mate. but cant doi anything about It until he figured out the connection himself. As they continued on in the treasure room that felt all to familiar to kagome. Something she has not felt a very long time. but then again the place was transported to this realm. It was one of naraku fuck ups. He thought this place was no more and thought he destroyed it. but then again it would have been there still because the castle was a place of protection and would of shielded itself from any form of attack from naraku. It just transported to another realm. They come across a skeleton holding a sword. 'Jack' is etched into the blade. Kagome had to say that it was wonderful built. And it was a wonderful peace of work. But then again there was not much she was going to do with it. maybe she would be able to take it with her. since she loved swords and is a master at fighting with one. When Hook goes to keep walking, kagome stops him by pulling him into her arms. So he would not have any harm done to him. It seemed he didn't look at the trap that was in place. So it meant her friend is still alive. She just hoped she didn't harm him when she attacked him outside. She had a feeling that was anton. She just didn't remember at the time because her tears was affection her badly. But it seemed hook was thinking the wrong thing as she kicked him in the balls and stomped on his hand. As she dragged him to where she thinked the compass might be at. Even though hook was wondering why he was horny for her even doing this. But it seemed to be to late her miasma weared off and hook was buried underneath the rubble of the treasure room, that is when she came face to face with her old friends.

"Anton its me! Kagome!" chirped kagome

"Princess its you."

"Yes old friend I figured how you gotten here. But naraku is gone. But see all of my memories so you know everything. But please once we are done, I need the compass to get back him old friend." Cried kagome

Kagome was rised up to let him see everything that she had gone through. And what she had to suffer. And the defeat of naraku as well. Anton was in shock at everything his little friend had to go through. But he was happy to have her back in his life. Once he was done seeing everything he sighed and handed over the compass and hope the young masters would come back home safe. He would find his way to get back to where the others are. And he would join them again. But he wanted to have lunch with his oldest friend. But he did make a promise when it came down to the way she was going to go about things. And he understood why she was going to do it. it was something he knew his old friend had done since what happened to inuyasha and being imprisoned by naraku. And he would go for his old friend wishs. He was going to go and get something for her but he was going to make sure it was going to be wielded for her. when he came back to give her a sword that was meant to be hers. Queen inukimi wanted to have her to have this. Kagome smiled up and strapped the sword to her side. And felt like it was supposed to belong to her. but for now she was going to have to do something that she was going to use to get her and her mother out of this. But it seemed that anton never expected her to be snow white and prince charmings daughter but it made sense to him once he figured it out. While he let her do what she needed to do. Kagome sighed as she waited a few minutes and went over to hook and helped him out.

"You are bloody brilliant. Amazing. May I see it? The compass." Chirped hook

Kagome sighed as she pulled the compass out to show hook. Suspicious, Emma withdraws her hand and pockets the compass. She knew the look he was having by looking at it. but hook sighed and understood why she did something like that. He sighed and was happy that she gotten it. even though she has no clue on how she did it. but she was able to do just about anything. And it seemed that she was able to get something that was meant for her. and the sword seemed something that was meant for her. he sighed as he put his hand out to her. but it seemed that she looked at it as if it was something she didn't want to take. He seen the fear in her eyes. And didn't know what in the world was going to be causing it. he wondered what int eh world had gone on when he was knocked out. It was like something happened and wondered what in the world happened. Kagome only looked from his face to his hand. And only put a golden cuff around it. and place a spell on it would last for how long she needed him to remain there. She was not going to trust him. He was going to back stab her and she knew it, but he was thinking he was getting close to her and her fear takes it away. He didn't even know what to do and to think to make her release him. But when she stood up and looked down to him as if she was saying it was time for her to go and don't follow her to where they were going. She knew all along he was going to go back to cora. Well attack them and go back to cora. But she was not going to let anything like that happened to her and her mother and her friends. So she was going to make sure that he was going to get the point why she was doing this. She needed to be home to be by her tamaki and draco side when they are found. And she hope it would be soon enough. It was something in her that was helping her feel that it was not going to be long for her to see them again. And them rip her two daughters new assholes to make them know she was not happy with them. And then go off on the ones who are their friends for letting them continue on being at each other throats. And why they even continued to fight with each other to make her daughter happy. But she will get to the bottom of this when they are hear.

"What are you doing? What are you doing?" asked hook

"Hook, I… I… I can't…" whispered kagome

"kagome, look at me. Have I told you a lie? I brought you here. I risked my own safety to help you. The compass is in your hand. Why do this to me now?" asked hook

"I can't take a chance that I'm wrong about you. And I have been wrong before on people like you. I'm sorry. " said kagome

Kagome bowed her head as she was trying to push memories away not even realizing that he has seen everyone she has in her mind. Hook was not able to feel the feeling on what he was seeing. But for now he was going to try and get himself out of the hell she was leaving him. And why does it make it look like that she knows this place and the giant as well. It was something he was starting to notice. That giant would of killed her other wise. So he had to know who she is. Or in some way that is. but for now he needed to get out of this issue was going on. but for now has try his hardest to get out of here. Well if nothing else he would join back up with them. Or just go back tocora. He just not sure how to react to all of her memories flowing in his mind. He would have to think on those later. and would not even let cora know about anything that was in his head. In which was a good thing from all of the crap he was seeing it was not something that he kinda never wished on anyone. But how is she the way she is after all of the crap she has gone through. Even though he kinda understood why she was the way she is. and how she was acting around him. It kinda explained a lot and she basically showed him everything and he want to barf from some of the aweful things he was seeing. Then the memories stopped and started again to finish off the last few. When they were done he waa sick at what he seemed. But not the right time since he needed her to free him.

"You're sorry? You're sorry?! I got you here! I got you the compass!" hissed hook

 **"NO I GOT YOU THE COMPASS! AND BE LUCKY THE PERSON HERE IS MY OLDEST FRIEND!"** roared kagome

"Well, you're just going to leave me here to die? Have that beast to eat me, to crush my bones?" snapped hook

"He is no beast you ass hole. He is my oldest friend and was transported here not by choice. Its like you only think of yourself. But when it came down to others you think about yourself eve more. And the whole thing about revenge.. sure I know about revenge and done it more than once. But I will leave you this warning the revenge you are after you and the revenge that is deep in your heart and soul. Becareful I will turn your soul dark and would not come back unless you know someone with the power to save you from the deep hate and darkness. I have been trying to tell you that I need to go home quick, I have two sons that have been missing for far to long. And I recently lost my beloved husband Lucius. And let me tell you how he die. He had to learn information on our son draco since he was 10 years old starting out at Hogwarts. But no one never ever knew that albus made him take a unbreakable vow. In which ones are forced is worst to break. So we never knew that albus Dumbledore has been molesting him whenever he pleased. Sure when we saw our little draco we just it was all because he has a fighting or had done bad sport. But when the final of the war we were in Lucius was capture and was magical bound to a chair as albus spoke and shown things to him to show what he has done to draco. Then he made him watch for hours and hours of him making our son scream and plead for him to stop. It's a spell dumbledor found by naraku the first person who made it. the spell makes the penis grow harder and bigger and thicker as the person scream their pain out from the person using it. so basically he used it on our son. Then he made draco watch his father being burned to death while he screamed for him father to not leave him and screamed to have him stop and take it out. But the last think Lucius seen was his son suffer. But we found Lucius and took him to my devision and he is getting his soul repaired. But it still hurts either way. But I have conflicting fights with myself when it came down to you. I feel horrible to do this to you. But it feels the right thing to do. And believe me you will be let go." Said kagome

hook blinked at what was said and he seen everything. He just wanted it to stop viewing in his head. How could someone do that to that poor poor boy. And to his father as well. Now he understands why she needed to get home. Her sons are endanger and is ineed of their mother when they are found. But he was still not happy on what is going on. and how in the world was she old time friends with the giant. Then it hit him these guys were not always here. But she did leave him something to go along with. He touched the box and wondered what it was. He saw capsules and looked at them. Then it hit him she left him something to be able to live in. and to have more ways to keep his clothing and his body clean. And most of all food. And weapons as well. He would have to think her when it came down to seeing her again. But he needed to think what he is going to be doing next. Or who he was going to look for next. But he knew for a fact cora was going to be looking for him soon..he just had the feeling that she was going to mess him up badly when it came down to how pissed off she was going to be. But for now he was just going to sit and wait until the guard would let him go.. but when he saw her leave she looked far different. And one thing he notice was the moon on her forehead it showed she is connected to the giants in this palace. So he would have to try and be nice to her from now on since he found that one out. And the other things the beautiful angel wings that came out was something that was angelic to him. As he seen her fly out and left him here gawking when he seen her in her true form. Well from not having a glamor down that is.

To be continue


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

* * *

Snow and kagome and company arrive at Rumpelstilskin's cell to see if the thing is there that they needed it. even though they did get other news when it came down to the information about how to get home gotten to them. Tamaki and draco was found. And is not doing to well. So they were placed in a medical induced coma to help them heal a little. And until kagome gets back from the fairy tale woruld she is in right now. While miaka and yui was getting the talk from one of the others. And it seemed they did bring way to many people black. And even brought their homes with them. But for now they needed to go into the cell and see what they were able to find. But then again there was not much they were able to do until they found the thing the one known as gold told them to get. While hoping that cora and her little bitch who happened to be her soul mate. but for now she was going to try her best to get home before that even happened. Because regina don't need to be around that woman. She was bad news and kagome had to say her regina who is a blood adopted sister to her. but if her mother gets to her things would go bad for her. and she could see how regina turned out to be she was. Her mother pressured her to do the things that she wanted her to do. Even though she wondered if there was some sister out there that regina didn't even know. But that thought was for another time. while they all looked around the cell and wondered how someone would be able to hide something in a cell like this. But then again the dark one could of found a way to do so. It seemed he was not dumb at all. But either way they have to try.

"Rumpelstiltskin's cell. I haven't been here since before Regina's curse. This is where he told us you were going to be the savior of all worlds and realms. And as well that you were the shikion miko as well. And most of all he was able to tell your twin sister was going to be the way she is. but I will never give up hope on emma. It was prophesized. Come on." said snow

Kagome sighed it seemed to be the guy everyone wanted to kill for some reason was the person who made the future about wat she and her twin sister was going to be like and what they were meant to be. She kinda wanted to have a chat with this person and wondered what and who he is. it was just something she needed to do when it came down to this man. It seemed that he was a big guy in all of this. And she was going to try to get to know him. It was something that she needed to do. And that she has to do when it came down to the life this man has lived in his life. And what made him to becaome what he is. but those thoughts would have to wait until later because they needed to go and search for the object that they needed in this. As they find the cell completely empty. Well one that has been empty from the dark curse that is. but it was the place that this guy named gold told them to go to this place and find something there to help them. So they just hope that they are not going to be screwed in the end. Snow smiled and remembered the memories of her coming down to this cell that night before her children was born. But then again she was told her children future an that is something that she was supper happy about. Even though not happy on the fact emma was going to be evil and dark. But don't stop her or charming to stop loving her and having hope that she would change. But she would hope the change would be soon. Her son seemed to be taking a effect on how she treats him. But it seemed kagome has blood adopted him as her own. Even though he was her nephew. But she would be his mother instead of his aunt.

"The squid ink – it's not here." Snapped aurora

"Gold said we would find it." hissed snow

They begin to check the crevices of the walls. Kagome sighed as she joined in on the search. She didn't even know what they were looking for in the first place. While she was still a bit creeped out about this whole thing. But then again she wanted to punch aurora sooo badly and it was coming soon. That mood she has been in for a while it was not working on her. sure it worked on Mulan and not even sure why she deals with it. but then again she has something that she had to do and this is the crime she was living. While her mother was feeling the same way as she did. She hated aurora as well. They just wanted to have her mouth shut for a good while. Each time she tried to use a spell on her. her mother stopped her when she even thought about doing something like that. It would not be a good thing to use magic on one of their traveling companion. Snow sighed and knew what her daughter was thinking about. And she could understand why she would be thinking about it, her sons are in a medical induce coma. And that made her worried when charming told her that and how bad they were. He didn't go into detail about it. and she was happy to not knowing what had happened. Well when they get home that is something they were going to be hearing about. But they were guard and made sure that no one who is not family or friend is not let in to see them. You ever know one of them could of followed them back and it would not be good. Aurora finds a piece of paper tucked into the wall.

"Well, was there anyone else in here with him? Could they have taken the ink?" asked mulan

"No, he was kept alone. Visitors were forbidden. He was too dangerous to allow any human contact." Said snow

" so no prison ass rape sex then. There was no big baba around?" asked kagome

"Why would you think… That." Said snow

Everyone expect aurora started to laugh their assess off from what she had said. But then again it was true if they did let it happened. There was a lot of people wanted to go after him like that. Even in the prison shower he was watched. And had to bat off all of the guys who was after raping his ass to show him what he was going to get each time they came into contach. Snow remembered that a few of the guards did the good old ass rape to rumplestiltskin. And as well it seemed they let others come in and do what they wanted to him. The joys of a magical cell. And odd enough regina was one of those people who wanted to make his life a living hell. If hook wanted to do something to the dark one he should of came here and did his business when it came down to the fact that he had suffered in this cell. But they didn't know if he went crazy or not. But then again it was something that came down to the people who was watching him. And the ones who was letting people In to make his life hell. Since he made their lives a living hell. So this was something that they did that needed to be done from all of the stuff that was going on. and sad enough he didn't even know it was her and charming worked together to give what the people wanted to do to the dark one. But there was some limits that they stopped at. They didn't need him dead. But they did let everyone make him suffer for everything he had done to them and everyone else in the world. And he was the one who made the dark curse and is screwing up with everyones life. This was something that they were even more pissed off on. so that is why they let his punishments get more and more worst as time went on.. aurora handed kagome something and was not sure what it was. As kagome looked at it and was creepy as hell. On the paper, 'kagome' is written over and over again, and nothing else.

* * *

 _meanwhile little while later_

The group is still scouring the cell in search of the ink that rumple told them to go and find. Even though they don't even think he had anything in there. As if he was playing a very old game with them in this. As if he was finding it way to funny when it came down to what they are searching for. While aurora was bitchin about everything that came to her mind. And make not only snow wanting to kill her. kagome and Mulan was about to do that. But in the end kagome casted a spell that she is the only one who has to hear the little bitch whine and bitch. So she was going to be in her happy little bubble.. while kagome after putting arura in her own little bubble to make her hear herself bitch and whine about everything. But she was still looking at the paper. This is weard and sick at that. The man is obsessed with her. but nothing she was able to do. She was going going to lean her head back and thinkin on everything that has happened so far. Well other than the fact that her little tamaki and draco is hope and in a medical induced coma. That is never ever a good sign. But she was going to be there soon enough but she would have to make sure that they get out of this safe. She done know how well she was going to be. But for now she was going to do the best as she could. Her thoaghts was broken when she seen aurora throw a rock and locked them in the cell that was for rumplestilskin.

 **"YOU FUCKING STUPID BITC! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO!"** roared kagome

"Helping me." Said cora

Cora marched her way over to the cell that they are all locked in. she looked all to happy with herself. Thinking she might have won this game. And there is no way getting intouch with regina to tell her to watch out. She knew she didn't like her mother. and now her mother was going to be coming to seek her out. This is going to be really bad. But if they were not there to help her. she knew that the others would help her out the best they could. Cora raised her hand and magically summons the compass to her. kagome eyes went wide with fear in them. She was not going to be there for her sons who was probably going to wake up at any time. this was breakin her heart. They needed her. even though the rest of their family and friends are there. But she knew that they needed her in this. Cora smirked at kagome and knew she had her right where she gotten her. it was her dream to out smart the shikion miko. And now she was able to say that she did just that. The girl don't even know that she knew who she is. but she knew all along that she is the shikion miko. It seemed the stupid pirate don't even know who he was out smarted by. But now it was her time to brag about what happened. And how she was the one who will win in the end of this. She knew she would have been the one to win and get to the land that she had now clue about. But that and seeing her daughter as well. She had a feeling her daughter has gone weak since she was not with her. so she would have to make sure to do her motherly duty to make her daughter the way she should be. Dark and evil. She should never ever have the light side in her. it was not what they live for. And she was going to remind her just that. And if she don't listen then she would have to go back to the old ways and make her the way she used to be.

"No. Don't waste your energy, dear. Rumpelstiltskin himself couldn't escape from this cell. Thank you, Aurora. We couldn't have done it without you. And oh yes I do know who you are. And I am very proud I out smarted the shikion miko." Chirped cora

Kagome was not in the right mind as she flashed over to aurora and pinned her to the wall as her claws digged into her skin. She was not going to let this little stupid princess to get away with this one she was not going let her think it was the right thing to do. Because she is the one who is going to punish her. as her eyes glowed blood red and her markings on her face went jagged. Snow sighed and knew she had every right to do this. And was going to wait and see what she was going to do. If she starts seeing green and purple coming out of her claws. Then that is when they needed to stop her. Mulan sighed she didn't know why the hell aurora did something like that. And she had to say she had this coming to her. sure she made a promise to her husband to care for her. but she went to far this time. she needed to have something knocked into her to make her know that she cant do anything like this. And she did warn her on double crossing someone like her mistress. And now she took note that she had over looked the aurora heeded her words. And ignored them. And that is something that she was going to be learning a lesson about right now. She ignored her warning and now she was getting what happened to those who double crossed her. hook shivered he felt what was coming off of the little goddess. And he had a feeling that girl might die. And there was something else. He didn't know he was in the company of the shikion miko. The woman of his dreams was right here in front of him this whole time. he just hoped she would forgive him for what he is doing. He needed to kill the dark one before he took the woman of his dreams and that is what he was going to do. Well after he bleached his cock and balls off from the molesting that he was forced in having from cora. Made him want to barf each time. but now he knew where the spell that makes things larger came from. And he hate the person who made that spell.

 **"YOU LITTLE FUCKING STUPID BITCH! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE JUST DONE! MY TWO SON'S HAS BEEN FOUND AND ARE IN BAD SHAPE! THEY BOTH ARE IN A MEDICAL INDUCED COMA! AND GUESS WHAT IT WILL MAKE THEM MORE AFRAID TO KNOW THEIR MOTHER IS NOT THERE TO BE BY THEIR SIDE! SO GUESS WHAT THEIR HEALTH IS ALL ON YOUR HANDS! YOUR NOTHING BUT A WHINNY LITTLE BITCH WHO KNOWS NOTHINGG ABOUT LIFE! I COULD KILL YOU RIGHT HERE AND NOW.! BUT I WILL DO THIS LEAVE YOU WITH A LITTLE OF MIASMA AND MAKE YOU FEEL SICK FOR A WHILE! "** roared kagome

"Don't blame her. She was only doing what she was told." Chirped cora

" and I was the one who took her heart out as well." Said hook

Cora pulls out Aurora's heart to show everyone how the little annoying princess to do her bidding. But then again she had to say the shikion miko is a wonderful person to join forces with her. she has the power and the anger and the strength to do so. But she knew better to not ask her to join forces since it would be a big no. just bad enough hook was her companion. Even though she used him for sex. Even though it was a forceful sex and she did love to hear men cry and plead for her to stop. She knew how to make men suffer in sex. It just thrilled her when she heard their screams of pain. And even though she was going to get rid of hook once she was done with him. And when she and her daughter is safe together and so she would get to work to make sure that her daughter knows that she is doing the wrong thing. It was wrong to follow the light side of things. And she was going to make sure she was going to bring her evil side back out. It was what a good mother would do. And maybe kill off the others in town. That also involved children. And those children that are in what ever coma they are in. they were going to die as well. Even though she has no clue what she would be facing when she gets there. But then again she knew she would get her way and kill everyone who thinks they could stop her. and that is something she knew for a fact. And her daughter would never ever let her dear mother die. So that should be a good thing. Even though she didn't know that her daughter hated her and would let her die and burn in hell. Cora squeezes the heart, causing Aurora to yell out in pain. After she did that she left to go and start things.

"Hook. Wait. Please don't do this. My sons they have been found and in very bad shape. They are in a medical induce coma. And they are both in Storybrooke. they needs me." Cried kagome

"Perhaps you should've considered that, before you abandoned me on that beanstalk." Said hook

"you would of done the same thing to me." Said kagome

"Actually, no. Do you know what this is, kagome?" asked hook

Hook takes out the mummified bean that the giant had on his necklace as he smirked at the bean that he took as his own reward. He knew it would be needed one day. Kagome eyes went wide as they stopped glowing. As her anger went away from what has been going on. but she knew that anton would of never ever hand that over to them. It was something that she knew her old friend was like. He hated people who was evill. And now he had his prized jewel taken from him. It was something that she didn't like either. But she needed to find some way out of this cell. But there was not much she was able to do when it came down to getting out. This cell was made to keep someone like dumbledor in so he was not able to escape from the jail. So basically they are screwed and not in a good way. Or in the way she would like to be screwed. Hook felt for the little goddess. He wondered what happened to the two boys. Maybe he would go to them and stay with them until she found a way back home. It could be the best thing he could do. Well when he was not trying to kill off the dark one. Kagome closed her eyes from the thought of tamaki and draco waking up with out her there to hold them to let them know it was going to be ok. Hell they would not even know their own blood grandfather. But she hoped her father was there to be with them.

"Yes, indeed. A pirate always keeps a souvenir of his conquest, but this… Well, this is much more than a mere trinket. This is a symbol. Something that was once magical, full of hope, possibility… Now look at it. Dried up, dead, useless. Much like you. The time for making deals is done, just as I'm done… With you." Said hook

Hook used the spell cora made him use but she came back and shot something magical at kagome sending her to the wall that could make one cringe. But all you heard was her scream and blood pooling on the floor the cell they were in. while snow was pleaded for them to stop from doing something like this. But after a half hour of that being done to kagome. She was knocked out and landed on the floor in her own blood. Hook eyes went open from what he had just seen. There was something that he didn't want to do. And she knew it. so she came to do what he didn't wish to do. As she yanked him to come along with her so they could get things done. even though she has some fear in her heart. It was like she knew that the little goddess was not going to be staying down for now. And will come after her and make it known that she is not going to be playing around with her. she was going to kill her when she was able to do so. But for now he better do what she tells him. Because the punishments would be way worst than the other ones she has given him. He sighed and wished he just found a way to get back with the little goddess. And not have done to the annoying stupid princess who knows nothing of the world. He knew he would have been treated much more better. And he would have the little goddess by his side giving him some hope that he would be able to get the dark one and kill him off. But he was not sure what was going to happen when he did kill him.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Kagome woke up in her mothers lap. This was not good for her with out her potions. Her healing is going slower and slower. When she finds dumbledor she was going to kill him. Even though she knew that he has not been killed. She felt him still out there. So that meant they didn't kill all of his little things to keep him alive. Snow sighed and knew her little one her good daughter was not doing so well. But she knew she was not going to give up.. it runs in their family when it came down to things might seem that is all is lost. You get back up and try it again until you get what you want. And it seemed kagome is the one of her daughters was born with it. she just didn't want to believe that emma was going to be this way. Even though rumplestilksin told them that it was going to happen. And the true savior is the one who was the shikion miko. And that is her other daughter. He even warned her to give up hope then all would be ok. But if you keep having hope it would get worst and worst for emma. Kagome groaned and knew that her powers was trying to work and heal her. but she was not going to give up anytime soon. It was something she never ever did. Well unless your locked away by naraku. Then that is something you cant escape unless someone comes and saved you and takes you to someone. That is how you escape naraku jail. But here she didn't know what to do. Sure she was born her with her evil bitch of a twin. But she didn't know next to nothing on what to do. And that is something she hated was to feel helpless. She ran her hand over the sword that inukimi made for her as a welcome to the family gift. It was made from her fang. But the castle it was made in was no longer of their she found it and that is something she was super happy on. while Mulan was trying to break them out so they could go and do what they needed to do. And get miss prissy princess her heart back.

"We aren't going to break it down, mulan. It was enchanted to hold Rumpelstiltskin. We don't have a chance." Grumbled snow

"This is my fault. Those boys when they wake up will not have their mother there. Its heartbreaking and wish I could change things." Cried aurora

"No, it's mine. Cora stole your heart because I failed to protect you. And my mistress." Said Mulan

Kagome huffed and it was nice to know that miss prissy princess was feeling bad for her and why she was not able to get back to her sons who really needed her the most right now. That and the fact that their half siblings was there. But it would be better if she was there. Hell she didn't even know if Lucius soul was repaired just yet. If he was there he would have been able to help out with things with draco. But tamaki was going to be a handful when he didn't see her there to be with him. Kagome sighed as she pushed herself off her mothers lap and leaned against the wall. Other than the fact her powers was doing their best to get her healed as quick as they could heal her. but for now they needed to think of something to get them out of here. Not even her power would be able to get out of this. And that is a bad thing. And impressive when it came down to the making of something like this. But this was not the time to even think about things like this being impressive. Snow sighed and knew her daughter was trying to think of a way out of this one. But she didn't even know how to get out of this. But for now she needed to think as well. She was not going to give up. They were going to continue on and get back home. She wanted to be with her grandbabies as well. And kick rumples ass for giving them false information as well.

"That's very sweet, but I believe it's my fault. I'm the saviour, and I'm not doing much saving, am I?" asked kagome

"We're going to win this fight, you know. Good always defeats evil." Said snow

Kagome huffed from what her mother had just said. But she knew that already. She arched a brow when she felt magic coming off that paper. She blew and the ink chattered the cell they were in. she smirked as she waved for everyone to come with her so they could go and do what they were supposed to do. she was going to go home with her mother. she has offered Mulan and aurora to come along. But it seemed they wish to stay here. But she did welcome them in her home anytime they wanted to come and see them. But for now they needed to stop cora and hook before it was to late. And why the fucking hell this place was built like a god damned maze. Snow was proud of her daughter it seemed that her power was able to sense the magic in the ink. So that was a good thing that she was able to sense that. It seemed that rumple must of knew something like this was going to happen. And left stuff inside of his cell to help them when this moment happened. But then again there was not much she was going to do there. But she would love to ask him one day on how he knew that he should of left that sort of things behind. Maybe he might tell her and maybe he wont. Rumple was always the one who gave you half truths and sometimes lies to you. But she hoped he would be able to tell her how he knew. She knew he was able to look into the future. Or had the power to do so. But that was thoughts for later. they have to go and stop hook and cora so they could not take what was theirs. And leave to go and fuck up things for their family. But it was going to be hard for it to even happen. Because everyone there now is powerful and she would not live once they all kill her.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in storybrooke_

Regina and Mr. Gold are walking through the woods towards the 'wishing well where kagome and snow would of came out. But they were not sure if it was going to happen. They don't need the likes of cora coming here to get what she wanted. He knew for a fact that regina is way happier now than she ever was before. But then again there was not much he did to cause that. But he was just happy to see her happy and have more joy in her than she had before. And it is all because of that boy and the others who came into her life. He went to the hospital to see those two boys who came in. all he was told is that they are kagomes children that has been missing for a good while. But he felt sick how in the world could someone do those horrible things to a child. He knew his son had horrible things happen to him. He remembered how milah turned him over to bar men and let them do what they wanted with them while she spread her legs for anyone who would of fucked her. sure he felt for hook and did him a favor when it came down to milah. But the darkness at the time took over his heart and felt nothing. Even though hook would never know what and why he did what he had done to take her from this world. Well other than the fact that milah fucked everyone on his boat. And that is also triolls and other beings as well. And every tavern when she said she was going to the bathroom. She was in the bathroom fucking some other man in there. So yeah he knew all of that since he was able to get reports on what she was doing. So he did hook a favor at the time. but he knew the man knew nothing of the likes of milah and she made him think she loved him.

"You're certain the portal's going to open up all the way out here?" asked regina

"There. This is where things once lost are returned to us. This is where Cora's going to come through." Said gold

"Unless, it's snow and kagome." Said regina

"I highly doubt it." said gold

The two of them look inside the well that gold said that where the portal was going to open up to have whoever was going to be coming out of it. they both saw the water below is bubbling to show that things are going to be starting soon. While gold was hoping it was going to be snow and kagome. He has not met the young woman yet. Well she is not really young but that came with the living for the long time thing. But he met all of the others in town and gotten to know them. They were rather interesting to say the least. And most of all the two sons of hers that was doing something called a brotherly love act. That was something he never ever thought he would of ever seen someone do. but for now he needed to protect this town from cora and that is what he and regina was going to do. and sadly he is proud of regina for not wanting to be with her mother. she hated her mother and that is something he could understand. She did after all rip her loves heart out of his chest and crushed it right in front of her. that kinda did regina in when it came down to the fact that she did that to the man she loved. Even though he was not her soul mate. but she did love the man that happened to be one of cora victims to make someone do what she wanted them to do. and she wanted her daughter to be like her. to have power and money and a title that came along with it. but either way she has a family that was going to love her with everything they have in them. And maybe meet someone that would love her or be her soul mate. that would be nice for regina to finally have her soul mate.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back with cora and hook_

The geyser at Lake Nostos gradually subsides, leaving behind a small lake. Cora takes out the vial of ashes. She was so happy that this moment has finally came for her to go to her daughter. She wondered if she would be just happy to see her when she gets to her. she knew she was going to kill hook when she gets to storybrooke. That is something she had planned all along. But she was not going to say anything about that to him. She didn't even think he knew what she had planned for him. But for now she needed to go and do what she needed to do. she needed to be in her daughters life. And bring her back to the life she was born to live. But then again there was not much she was going to do about her telling her what to do once she gets there. But for now she needed to hope that this is going to work. Well and that the shikion miko don't escape then they would be fucked up shits creek if that happened. Then things would be all ruined from all the hard work she had been doing. And all of the planning. And now that she had this issue and might have it all screwed up. She didn't need her there to mess up regina more than she has already. She needed to have her daughter to go back to what she meant to be like. And the way she should act and the way she should be doing evil things. And not be some mother to a bastard child who is one of snow whites daughters children. And she was going to make sure that the blood bond would be gone. Well once she found a way to get the blood bond that the little bitch had done with her daughter. She was not happy to know that happened. That was something that she would of never allowed if she was there. Hook takes the ashes and sprinkles them into the lake. A whirlpool magically forms in the center of the lake.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with gold and regina_

Gold and Regina continue to stare down the well, until they see a change in the water. They don't know who was going to be coming out. And from what he understand from regina the shikion miko is not doing so well from the last war she was in. she was given a injected of something that belonged to nakaku that was changed to the person who was using the stuff. So he was doubting the fact that it was not going to be snow white or kagome. And he felt for them on that one since he wanted to meet her with everything he had in him. While regina wanted to vomit from the waiting. She didn't know who was going to be coming out of the well. And she was hoping it was her blood adopted sister she missed her so much and wanted her back. She needed her this whole time after hearing about her mother trying to come and change her the way she used to be. And that is not what she wanted to have happened to her. while she knew henry if he found out about this. It was not going to end well because he would bring others to come and stop them. Even though she wondered if it was probably for the best to have gold to continue this thing. Or stop doing that he was doing. Maybe they should see if it was snow and kagome going to come out. But then again it was a 50/50 chance of who or what was going to be coming out of there. But she would not lose hope on who she wanted to come out of that portal and that is her only hope right now.

"It's time." said gold

"So, what are we waiting for?" asked regina

"Doesn't matter who comes through now. No one can survive this." Said gold

They step away from the well, and Mr. Gold takes out the fairy wand. He holds it up towards the sky and summons a thunderstorm. A clash of green lightning strikes the well, which creates an electric barrier of sorts. Regina just hope she was making the right choice. Because she would not be happy if she lost kagome. But she saw her sons and how they acted when they were touched by one of the doctors. And how they were restrained to be put in a coma so they could do what they needed to do. while a man who had the looks of draco stood next to her in the hall of the hospital. He spoke to her when it came down to what he felt for his son. It was heartbreak from the story he told her he even showed her. it was horrible to die the way he did. But it seemed his soul has been repaired when it came down to the fact that he has came back to stay with his son. While his lover was right next to him to give him support. But went in to do his own way of checking this over. But whatever he found made the window crack from his anger of his findings. When he told his lover and the window cracked and exploded. But they repaired it by magic. She was even told that they would teach her their form of magic. And that is something she was hoping that they would do for her. the more power attacks she knew and more magic she knew it would help her to protect the ones she loved most in the world.

* * *

 _meanwhile back in the fairy tale world_

Cora and Hook stand near the whirlpool as they looked down at it and wondered if it was really there. Well for hook he was happy about seeing that whirlpool so he could kill off the dark one. But his heart was giving him some issue. It was making him feel guilty for doing that to his little goddess. He hoped with all hope that they would find a way out of this. But then again there was more than enough time for them to do so. Well if she was still alive from the attack that cora sent after her. even though he was not remembering the memoires that she shared with him. But what was making it more worst on him was that she had two sons who needed her. and was put into something called a coma. He didn't know what that meant. But he wondered if he would be able to go and see them if they were able to leave here. He would watch over them as best as he could. Even though he would be dead if he was found out what he had done. he didn't even know of the powerful beings that was living in storybrooke that are the protectors of it basically. So they were going to be in for a real treat when it came down to the fact that he will probably not survive if he pissed them off. Maybe he could say she made him do it and maybe save his life. But for now he would think on those thoughts later. he has work to do. he didn't want to think that this was really happening. because something always stopped his work and would not be able to get what he wanted. And to kill the dark one. And he knew regina didn't want nothing to do with her mother. but that is cora issue not his. once they are there they are going to be going their separate ways. Cora takes out the compass, and holds it out for Hook to grab.

"I told you I'd deliver you to Rumpelstiltskin. Now don't let go. Unless, you want to end up someplace that isn't Storybrooke." Said cora

Hook takes the other side of the compass, and the two of them prepare to jump. However, kagome, snow and Mulan arrive at the scene in time to stop them. Mary Margaret shoots the compass out of their hands. Kagome was all in her demonic form. While her demonic sword was flairing with power. While hook was horny as hell from what he was seeing. She was hot and a goddess. But he had a feeling she was going to fuck them up. She was not human and that was from what he was able to see. Even her mother was not human. It seemed that she gave her demonic blood to her to make her family the way she is. he wondered if regina was like that now since she didn't the blood adoption. Cora was growling from what she was seeing. Like aways things get fucked up for her. and now she was going to have to fight them. Even though she knew it was going to happen. She should of known that prison cell would of not hold the shikion miko. She was far more power than the stories told about. She was deadly. But she was not going to lose to her. she was going to go and get what she wanted. And that is her daughter. And for this she will kill everyone who this bitch ever loved. Even though she had a feeling that it was not going to be easy. But then again she will do it even though it might end up killing her in the end. Hook went off in his pants more than once while watching the little goddess. She was just so angelic when it came down to looking at her..

 **" CORA! YOU HAVE COMMITTED A CRIME TO ONE OF THE SOUL KINGS HIGH SOLDERS! AND COMMITED A CRIME AGAINST YOUR BETTERS! AND MOST OF ALL I WILL KILL YOU BEOFRE YOU EVER COME NEAR WHAT IS MINE!"** roared kagome

Cora shoots a fireball towards the group, but Mulan deflects it with her sword. kagome draws her own sword and starts a fight with Hook over the compass. Cora continues to shoot fireballs at Mulan, while snow attempts to assist by shooting arrows from a distance. Cora dodges Mulan by magically disappearing, but the bag containing Aurora's heart is left behind. It is flung towards the whirlpool, but is caught just in time by Hook before falling in. He tosses the bag to Mulan to give her something that he was not happy about taking in the first place. He just needed give it back to the owner of said heart. Plus it might get him back into the good graces of kagome his little goddess. And he had a feeling that she is a military person. But he didn't know what the soul king meant. But then again cora knew and it made her fear kagome. So whatever the soul king is it showed power to be in his army. He would have to ask her one day about what the soul king is. but he had to make sure that Mulan was able to get the heart to hand it back to its owner. Kagome smiled and knew that he did something right. And that meant he didn't mean to take something that he didn't want to do. it was all on cora orders. She knew he was using cora to get to where this rumplestiltskin is or dark one is. and she kinda understood why and what he was doing. She just hate the fact that she would have to leave him behind again. He is her soul mate after all. But she knew he would find her again or find a way to find her.

"I may be a pirate, but I bristle at the thought of a woman losing her heart – unless it's over me." Said hook

"I had no idea you had such a soft side." Said kagome

"I don't. Just like a fair fight." Said hook

Kagome made sure that Mulan go away to go back and give the heart back to its owner. While she continued to fight with hook. She had to say his fight was rather good. And most of all his skills as a swords man. But there was something else. She could tell how he fights was from military as well. So he was a soldier at one some point in time. but not the time to think about such things like that right now. Hook smirked he has never had a woman fight as good as this little goddess was fighting. She was better than him he would have to say that. But he was enjoying their fight and he was hoping he would be able to have more of these fights. While he dodged a power blast she sent at his cock as if to tell him to stop having dirty thoughts about her. while her eyes shifted over to where her mother was. And saw that she was holding her own against cora. She would have to step in sooner or later when it came down to if she dared to harm her in any ways. Plus she knew why her heart would not be able to leave her chest no more or taken by anyone. It was because of the fact that the shikioin jewel is protecting her heart. Because the jewel is her heart now. But then again she was its keeper. As she kicked hook and sent him flying into a tree. As he got back up and tried to attack again. She waved her hand and sent him flying and knocked cora into the part of the sand that had someone took a shit in it. so that was something she was very proud about. Hook rushed back over and smirked it seemed he enjoyed that as well. But he got a hit on her and sent her to her back as he crawled over top of her.

"Normally, I prefer to do other more enjoyable activities with a woman on her back. With my life on the line, you've left me no choice. A bit of advice? When I jab you with my sword, you'll feel it. You might want to quit." Purred hook

" oh well sorry to break your heart you walking talking boner. But I for one am winning." Chirped kagome

Kagome flashed the compass to show hook that she was the one who has it now. As she dug her claws into him to give him enough miasma to knock him out for a while. And maybe to make him sick but not in a bad way. But she had to do something. And then she kicked him in the balls to make her point acrossed. As she got up and flashed over to cora and had her claws read as she stabbed them into her neck. While pushed a little bit more miasma and poison into her to make her to be out for a while. As she fell into the sand passed out from what kagome had done to her. as she kicked her in the back and the back of the head and broke her nose and as well a black eye and a busted up lip. And used her elemental power to give her some burns here and there. And gave her a crucio as well. So she was going to be feeling wonderful when she wakes up. While she helped her mother up and went to go and say their goodbyes to Mulan and aurora so they knew that everything was going to be ok. While kagome made sure they would be able to go somewhere so she looked into aurora mind and sent them to where they needed to go and be safe there. Because they would not wish to be around when those two wake up from the crap she had done to them. Now it was time for her and her mother to go home and make sure things are ok over there.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in storybrooke_

Gold and Regina watch the storm brew inside the well and made sure whoever was going to be coming out of the well was going to die. But if they knew who it was going to be coming out would have been ok. . Henry and ayame arrive to see what was going on. while ayame covered her mouth and wondered why would regina do something like this. She was their family. So why would she stop kagome and snow coming out of the well. While casca and sango showed up as well. They were in shock at what was going on. why would regina do something to a person who called her sister. And given her a new life with out even knowing her. she is blood bonded to their family and it seemed that she was not going to be apart of the family now. And who the hell was the other guy who was with her. but then again they do understand that they needed to protect the town from whoever was going to be coming out of the well. But for now they needed to talk to them and see what and why they are doing this. Henry along with hikaru and karou and **Serpico**. They wondered what and why this was happening in the first place. And not sure how to stop this. Tamaki and draco needed their mother. and most of all miaka and yui was back now with a rather large group of people with them. It seemed the were going to be a a apart of their group or family.

"Mom? You're not helping kagome and snow, are you?" henry

"I'm helping you, Henry." Said regina

 **"YOUR GOING TO KILL THEM! HOW DARE YOU WHOEVER YOU ARE!"** roared ayame

Gold magically shoots ayame and everyone else who was trying to come and attack them. Knocking the out with his power. He sighed and knew they were trying to protect their own. But then again there was not much he was going to do if cora gets through that well. While regina sighed and was not happy about how gold used his magic on the others. They were her family. The family that she always wanted. Henry eyes went wide. How could he harm them. They are only protecting what was theirs. While he was wondering why his adopted mother was doing this to the person who was the one who took her into her family by blood bond when she didn't even know who she was. This was cruel and harsh. Sure he would of let it go if it was emma who was the one coming through there he hates his birth mother and wanted her to die. But his grandma and grandpa wanted him to never give up hope on her. well that and not hate her. but he cant help himself on finding out all of the crap that she has done and the crap that she never ever wanted to be with him. And the only way she broke the curse was the love for herself and the stuff she does everyday. Even though she comes and goes. But this is not the time to think about his evil birth mother. he would hate to even know who his birth father is. even though he might be just as bad or even worst. But for now he needed to stop this before something bad happens. He cant lose kagome she took him into her life and blood adopted him. Even though regina is now his blood adopted mother as well now..

"Mom, what are you doing?" asked henry

"We can't let Cora come through the portal. You have no idea what she would do to us." Explained regina

"kagome and snow are going to defeat her. They're the ones that are going to come through. Tamaki and draco needs her." pleaded henry

"Henry, your mother's right. It's going to be Cora." Said gold

Gold sighed this was getting annoying why the hell did the boy have to come here and mess up things. Sure he was hoping it was not cora. Because he hated dealing with that bitch. But if he was able to stop her coming through them so be it. henry wanted to kick golds ass. It was something he hated about the man. He knew what and who he is. and he was doing this out of good reason. He knew nothing about cora. Only that he was his only blood adopted mother is her mother. and that is something he felt for. Since he knew that she turned out the way she did by the crap she had happen to her growing up. And the crap she was forced to do. and most of all having the man she loved heart ripped out of his chest and crushed right in front of her. but that is something now is changing she has a family that loves her through kagome. Regina sighed and knew henry understood somewhat. And she was thinking the same thing he was. But what happened if it was her mother coming out of that well. Then it was not going to be a good thing for anyone of them if that happened. Even though she knew that there was going to be others coming here to check up on things. And that as not going to end well. But then again they have power in this town so her mother could be destroyed. Why didn't she think of that before.

"No. It won't. Good always defeats evil. You should know that more than anyone." Said henry

"What I know, is my mother will destroy everything I love – and that means you. And I can't let that happen." Explained regina

Henry tries to run towards the well to stop the power that could kill anyone that would come through it. he needed to be the hero and stopped what was going on. but it seemed that he was not quick enough and was not listening to the training he has been getting. He needed to listen better to learn much better so he was able to do better in the way he moved in something like this. He needed to same them that is in his heart and his mind but it seemed regina stopped him from even going to stop the power in the well, Regina was trying her hardest to stop henry going anywhere near the well. She needed to protect him from what will happen. But it seemed he was going to be fighting her left and right when it came down to the way she was having a hard time holding onto him. While gold sighed and had a feeling that this was going to not end well. There was going to be something that was going to stop it when it came down to the fact it might not be cora coming out of that well. He would fell bad to take out the shikion miko and snow white. But it was for the better of the town if they were not to let cora come through and whoever she was working with to help her to get the things that she needed. While regina placed a shield over the others to make sure that they would be safe while this was going on. she needed to also make sure henry was not going to run into that well. She would not be happy if she lost him as well. But all she wanted was her mother dead and gone from this world. She hated her mother for so long. And her death would not be the end of the world to her. but then again she could surprise herself when it came down to how she would feel when she died.

"You can't! Stop it! You can't! You're going to kill them! Please! No! They're going to make it through! We have to turn it off! You're going to kill them!" cried henry

"Henry! What are you doing?" asked regina

Henry manages to break free from Regina's grasp, but she quickly pulls him back. She was trying her best to keep him safe. But it seemed henry had other plans. While she glared at gold when she saw him lift his dagger. As I she was telling him you better not try to do anything. Or I will kill you if you even dared to do what he was thinking. Gold sighed and knew he should not do anything like that. But if it would of help he would of done it. but for now he was going to be on the sidelines and wait to see what was going to happened. But he had this feeling regina was going to have a change of heart and make the spell to stop. And let cora to come through. And why did he have this feeling that someone he knew long long ago was going to be coming along with her. but then again it wouldn't be to shocking if it was hook. He had heard the man wanted his head on a silver platter for what he had done to milah so long ago. In which he should be thanking him for that one. Since he saved him from a lifetime of pain and a broken heart. He knew that the man was to busy to even notice what she was doing. But then again there was something that came down to him finding out. She used that to get away with everything. And have the crew not tell no one of what she has been doing. And what she has been doing with them. He kinda helped him that. But he knew the man would never listen to him. And as well he did cut his hand off. But that was when he was full of anger and hate and the time he lost his son through a portal. Even though that is how he was taken from his father as well.

"kagome and snow are going to come through. I know it. You said you wanted to change – to be better. You have been given a better life and throw it away now. Remember when we saw tamaki and draco and how they acted. They need her, you need her she is your sister by blood adoption, you both are my blood adopted mothers. Even though she is my aunt and came my blood adopted mother. is this how you want me to have faith in you? Have faith in me." Pleaded henry

"Regina" said gold

Regina approaches the well and extends her arms over the electrical barrier. It was something that inukimi showed her. and now she has demonic blood and the blood lines that kagome has. She would be able to do something like this with out dying. It was a old demonic spell. It was her first time using it. so she don't know how it was going to work. as she uses her own magic with the demonic spell that the inu demons are known to use. As she started to absorb the storm into her body and hope for the best that this was going to work. Because she didn't know how she was going to end up or if it was going to work in the first place. So she was hoping that it was all going to work, as she effectively removing the barrier to the portal. The power of the magic throws her back. Despite the threat being removed, no one appears to be coming through the portal. As she fell on her back from the little strength that she had left in her body. While she was hoping what she used worked. While henry was looking on with hope that snow and kagome was going to be coming out of the well. While gold was waiting and was going to attack when he sees cora. And he was going to say a good I told you so to regina if she was the one to come out of the well. So all they could do is hope for the best and see if they were going to get the ones they hope would be coming out of that well. Suddenly, a hand comes out of the well and grabs the edge. kagome pulls herself out, followed by snow.

"geez I lost track of how many times in my long life time." growled kagome

Kagome pushed herself over the side and sat there for a while. She was overly tiered and needed to heal. But it seemed that they are home. Henry smiled and rushed over to kagome and hugged her to him while his the others did the same thing. While gold was eyeing the girl and senses her power and knew what she is and what she was. This was the shikion miko. The woman who kept him going through his childhood and how horrible that it was. She was a goddess in her own right. No wonder why her children has god like looks to them. Even though henry you only can see some in him. Since he had a blood adoption with her. even regina had them as well. But he would like to take to her and get to know here. She was a goddess and would love to have her as his own. But he knew he would never ever have her as his. even though belle is his soul mate. but he would love to have her just once in his life. But he knew it would never happen. Kagome blinked as her pink and red eyes looked over to the man who was standing there. And had to say that must be the man that hook was after. But she could sense power in him and it was darkness. But she had a feeling the reason why he killed the woman has a story behind it. while she and gold eyed each other. When they draw back from the group hug, they see Mr. Gold silently slinking away, Regina on the ground, along with ayame and the others finally coming around. Kagome waved for regina to come over since she knew she was the one who was the one who saved them. As they all left to go home. Well then go and see tamaki and draco on how they were doing.

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

* * *

Hook's ship is anchored at the docks of Storybrooke. Seeing that the coast is clear, Hook jumps off the boat. He felt the pull once again. Something he missed when the little goddess was around him. But he was going to do some business and kill off the man he was hoping to kill off. Then he was going to go and find his little goddess and make her his. well he wondered if he would just go and make a visit with the little goddess. But then again that would be to soon. Hook sighed and wished things would be so much easier. But he also knew it was not going to be no easy task to kill off rumplestiltskin. So it would be a tad bit longer when it came down to making his little goddess his and only his. hook knew it was no time to be thinking of those thoughts. So he pushed them to the side for now. As he walked off his ship and then proceeds to assist Cora off the ship. She did punish him again. In the most horrifying ways when it came down to how she liked to screw with him. And he hated how she has sex with him. It was not something that he agreed to. She used magic to make him do what she wanted to do with him. And as well do things that would make him regret doing in the first place. Oh how he missed that little goddess. And be back with her and not with cora. But he had a feeling that she was not going to make things easy for him. And make him do what she needed him to do before she set him free. But then again it was something they never agreed to. Once he got her here she said she would let him go. But he had a feeling that she was not going to honor that thing she said.

"Well, my dear Cora, this is where we shall part ways. Thank you for everything. It's time for me to skin my crocodile." Said hook

Hook turns to leave and part ways from cora. He has waited for this for so long to leave this evil bitch who has been making his life a living hell. And molesting him as well. Sure he loved to have sex. But what she did to him was wrong on so many levels. Cora sighed and had to make sure that hook knows that she is not going to let him go this soon. She still have some use of him., Cora magically disappears so she was able to stop hook. And to let him know that he was not done being her bitch, as she reappears in front of hook with a smirk on her face. Hook sighed and had a feeling this was going to happened. She was not going to let him go and do what he wanted. He wanted to go and do what he needed to do. but it seemed that she was going to use him as she has been using him. And molesting him as well. He sighed and was tempted to go and find the little goddess and see if she would help him to get away from this woman. But then again they didn't part on good terms. But then again he did love being over top of her. but that was something he should not be thinking right now. But he needed to see why she was not going to let him go and do what he came her for. Even though the place was weird to him. There was so much more difference to what the land they came from. He was wondering how things worked. And the difference from the land that they came from. It was something he was always into. But not the time to be thinking about. Since cora was going to have a few words with him. And give her demands and what she thinks is demands. Or whatever she has to say to him. He just wanted to get it done and over with so he was able to go about his merry way and do what he needed to do so he was able to move on with his life.

"You might want to rethink this." Said cora

"We had a deal. Get out of my way." Hissed hook

"Believe it or not, I'm doing you a favour." Said cora

"By preventing my vengeance?" hissed hook

Hook is almost tempted to go and find someone to kill off this bitch. And it is pretty bad when he was going to go to the dark one who he wants to kill to help him kill her off if there was no one else who was going to help. But for now he was going to hear her out and see why he should stop on doing what he wanted. Sure there was so much more different than where they came from. But it didn't mean she had to stop him from doing it. so sure he would like to hear what sort of reason why she was going to stop him. And it didn't mean that he cared about him. She was doing it to get him to do her dirty work. And that is something he was not happy about doing anymore. She got him where he needed to be and that is all he needed her for. Cora sighed and knew the man was not going to listen to her. but she needed him to understand that this place was not like where they are from. And most of all the very powerful beings that would of followed the shikion miko here would be part of that reason. Her children are just as powerful as she is. so she needed to make him understand what and why it would be stupid to just walk around. Hook was thinking about going to the little goddess and her family to help him with this issue. Maybe they would help him or not help him. But it was going to be worth a shot. So he was going to make her think he thinks she is doing the good thing for him. And then find some way to find the little goddess and get her help with her friends.

"Ask yourself how I'm doing that." Said cora

"By using your dark magic." Said hook

"Exactly. Magic is here. And that makes matters a bit more complicated. If you go off half-cocked after an empowered Rumpelstiltskin, and most of all that the shikion miko is here in this town. There is going to be some nasty powerful beings that would be powerful. Most of all death gods, demons, and all sorts of powerful beings that is all connected to her. even her children is just as powerful as she is. but not able to use their full force of their powers. do you know what'll happen? So, you do. Good." Explained cora

A fisherman spots the two on the pier and approaches them as he looked a the ship that was at the docs. He has never seen this ship before and wondered when it gotten here. While he seen the two people talking there. He wondered why in the world they looked familiar to him. Hook and cora looked over to the person who has came to interrupt their conversation. Hook sighed and knew that the conversation is over for now. But the pull is still there. It was comforting and something he really did miss while she was away from him. He wondered how she is doing. He missed the little goddess since she left. It felt like a part of him disappeared from him. He just don't understand why he was feeling this way. He never had these feelings from any other females he has been around. Cora sighed it seemed someone decided to be stupid and come to bug them. So she needed to get rid of this person before he went back to the others in town to let the others know that they are here. So she would have to kill her first person since she came to this land. Hook sighed and knew what she was going to do to the poor man. He didn't mean to come to them and stop their conversation. He was just only wondering about who they were and why there was some ship that he never seen in his docs. So yeah he would come over and asked about what was going on. and what and where his ship came from. He was shocked he didn't even know who they were. It would have been better if he knew who they were. And then run away to get help or something.

"Hey. You folks need anything? Tackle shop don't open until morning. But, if you want to go out and try and snare some of New England's finest pescatarian creatures, I'd be happy to open early for ya."

"No, thank you. We're fine." Said hook

"It's a fine vessel you got there. When'd you get in?"

"What vessel?" asked cora

"W-Why that one right…"

Cora sighed and was getting annoyed by how many questions that this man was asking them. It seemed that he was sticking his nose in somewhere he didn't need to be sticking it. so she needed to solve the issue and hide hooks ship from everyone eyes. It would not be good for the ones who know of hook and his ship. So it was best to turn it invisible. Cora closed her eyes and waves her hand and the ship turns invisible. Hook growled and wondered where the hell the evil bitch sent his ship. He was very protective over his ship. And that is something he was not happy about when he was not able to see it from them. He felt for the man and knew that it was not going to end well for him if he kept going the way he was going. But then again there was not much he could do to him when it came down to the fact that he was not going to be able to run and tell someone. Cora smirked and was happy with her work. She knew hook was going to bitch at her and ask her were his ship has gone off to. She knew of how protective over his ship. But then again she could understand that. It was something that meant the world to him. She don't know why and the reason why she was like his ship. But then again she was not going to be thinking in on this to much. Since hook would not tell her the reason and what his past was his. and his family history as well. It was something she thinked her daughter knew about but never ever told her about what she knew of hooks past. Since her daughter acted so cruel and cold hearted to her. but she was going to make sure she was going to go back to that woman she turned her into. Even if she was going to have to kill off the ones she loved once again. Cora magically transforms the man into a fish. As it flops on the dock, Hook kicks it into the water.

"What did you do with my ship?" snapped hook

"I hid it from prying eyes. For what we both want to do, we need the element of surprise. Now you ready to listen to me?" asked cora

"Go on, Your Majesty. What now?" asked cora

"Let's go have a little look at this Storybrooke, shall we?" chirped cora

Cora put her arm out to ask him to come along with her. and see where things was going to go. Hook sighed and knew that is what he has to do when it came down to the way things are going to go. He might as well do what he has to do until he was able to go and do what he came here for. Cora didn't know when she was going to make contact with her daughter. But she needed to plan it out carefully from what she knew of her daughter. Because if she didn't she would pretty much get attacked. Even though she had not clue that her own child hated her. even her other child hated her as well. But she didn't even know where her other child is. she only cared about regina since she was basically the chosen one. And her other child was tossed away like dirt. In which she wanted to have it that way. Even though she didn't even know if her other child survived. Or even was alive or anything. She never ever went to go look for her. but now she was able to go to the child she cared more about. The child she knew that would go and do great things. And now all of that hard work went to waste when it came down to how soft and how she changed since she came to this land. And ended up becoming a mother when it came down to adopting a child. And then getting blood adopted into a family that was trying to claim to help her to do the right thing. But it was going to stop now and she was going to put her foot down on this matter. And make her daughter the way she used to be before the dark curse. That is how she wanted her daughter to be.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the following day_

Snow and charming are in bed at the condo now that they owned. They have been having sex like there was no tomorrow. But then again there was just so much catching up that they had to do. they have to make sure that they catch up on all of the lost sex they ever have had. Snow was trying to catch her breath so was charming. They have been at it since she came back from their old land. Even though with the amount of sex they were having they were forgetting something that was supposed to happened this morning. Or who was going to be coming over soon. They just was to lost into their little bubble right now. Sure they have gone and spent time with tamaki and draco who was going to be taken out of their medical induced coma soon. Snow cried when she saw the sight of the two boys. But she knew the were strong and would come back from this. But it would take time. and they would be loved by them and be spoiled as well. Even though they saw how their good daughter make sure that she scolded her twin daughters and welcomed the people who they came back with them. While they set of the palaces that came along with them. And made sure they modernized it for them. And made sure that they learned how to use things that they never ever heard of or used before. But right now they were happy to be in their own little bubble with each other. Something that all soul mates are known to do. that is the most wonderful feeling when your with your soul mate. even though snow never told charming who their good daughter soul mate is just yet. So she was going to wait on that one.

"What are you thinking?" asked charming

"That it's good to be back." Chirped snow

"Yeah? And what are you really thinking?" asked charming

"Twenty-eight years is too long to wait between-" said snow

Suddenly kagome and Henry and hikaru and karou came in since they were told to come over. While henry was the one out of all of them didn't know what was going on with their grandparents since the former evil queen didn't teach him about the birds and the bees. So that would mean that she would need to do so. She knew regina would not be able to do that part. And would wish for her to do so. And that part she didn't mind doing. But she gathered everything that that they would need to make the special stuff that she was going to make for the party that everyone was going to be having tonight for her and her birth mother. she even made sure that regina was going to come. Everyone would be helping out if people start to get bitchy about her being there. She has changed and she would vouch for that one. Even though she used a spell for granny's to have a much larger space. Even though it would get larger inside if there was going to be more people in it. and that is what tonight is going to be. They also set up places where all the floo network was going to be placed. They did that all today and made sure it was going to work. It was the only way to get in and out of town with out fucking with your memory. She would also going to work on helping to get rid of that little issue with the area of leaving town. But she made sure that she showed everyone how to use the floo network and would be able to come and go as they wished. She just had to give them the rules that they needed to speak clearly. And made sure that she gave them a list of places they would like to go. It seemed to be making others happy about being able to leave town and coming back through it. even though she made sure she never told gold about the floo network. Kagome didn't trust him.

"Hey! Guess what? All of the stuff we needed for the stuff we are making was on sale." Chirped henry

"Apparently, cooking stuff from this time are to a big item in the Enchanted it seems to be all to familiar to me from living through out time." said kagome

Henry and along with hikaru and karou and kagome all paused when they see them in bed. Kagome groaned and face palmed from what she was seeing. How the hell does she get into these messes when it came down to her blood adoptive parents. And now her birth parents. And it seemed that she was going to be be teaching henry the birds and the bees soon enough. Henry tilted his head to the side and wondered what his grand parents was doing in bed still. And why where they nude as well. Is it a thing grownups do when they sleep. They go to bed nude. Hikaru and karou eyes were popping out of their head from what they have just walked in on. the shock was still new in their minds. How could they have walked in on their freaking grand parents in the act of love making. They are going to be blind for the time being. They knew what was going on. and it seemed that they were not remembering the request for them to come over and cook with them for the party tonight. But it seemed that they have forgotten that they have asked for them to come over. Even though it was the power of sex that seemed to help them forget. While kagome groaned and knew henry was trying to figure everything out when it came down to what his grandparents was doing and why they were still in bed and nude out of all of the things that he could see. Atleast they were covered that was a mega plus but they might go back home and cook the stuff they needed to cook.

"What are you guys still doing in bed? It's the middle of the afternoon?" asked henry

 **" MY EYES! MY EYES! IM BLINDED! WHY OH WHY DON'T YOU PUT A SOCK ON THE DOOR TO LET PEOPLE KNOW YOUR DOING THAT GRANDMA AND GRANDMA! OR THE SIGN SAYING DON'T COME IN WE ARE GETTING BUSY!"** cried hikaru

 **" YEAH YOU TWO! YOU FORGOT THAT YOU ASKED TO COME OVER! AND YOU LET THE LETS GET FREAKY WITH EACH OTHER TO LET YOUR FORGET! NOW WE ARE GOING TO HAVE THIS BURNED IN OUR BRAINS FOREVER! IM BLIND! IM BLIND!"** cried karou

Snow and charming bowed their heads from what their two grandsons had screamed out. It seemed they knew what they were doing. But it seemed that henry didn't know what sex was. So regina has not teached him the birds and the bees yet. So it meant that kagome was going to be stuck in doing that. But he they knew that was no issue with that with her. since she teached all of her children it. and it seemed henry is now her son by blood adoption. Even though she is his aunt but she took him as her son. They were proud of their little princess. Even though they would never ever give up on emma yet. Sure they were warned that she would be like this all of her life. But they would never ever give up hope on her seeing the light. But it was funny as hell when kagome kicked golds ass for the crap he pulled. But they could not help but to feel ashamed of forgetting that they have asked for them to come over to cook with them. But they might not stay for long and go back home. And they felt bad for that one. But for now they were going to try and get past this one on henry. Even though hikaru and karou was running around screaming they were blind for seeing them do that. And it was worst than running in on grandpa vegeta and grandma bulma in the same way. They forget about all of the blood adoptive parents that their little kagome had. And it seemed that emma has murdered all of the people who took her in and stole everything and took over their home.

"The trip back was tiring, and I needed to rest." Said snow

"And I needed to… Help her rest." Said charming

"Yeeeeahh that is what we are calling it these days now are we grandma and grandpa?" asked hikaru and karou

Henry was wondering why hikaru and karou was asking that one. And why there were freaking out if it was just resting. He just didn't understand why they would be saying stuff like that. While kagome huffed and opened a garganta and pointed them to go back to the manor so they could not hear what she was about to tell them. Snow and charming sighed and they saw the portal close. And now they wondered what their daughter was going to tell them. It seemed she was not happy at what she was seeing. And what she has walked in on. they should be lucky that miroku and the other perverts of their family was not with her. they would of just loved to see the moment and then jerked off to it later. she sighed and knew that she needed to address this little issue. And make sure to let them know that they would not invite them over when they plan to have sex all god dammed day. Now she was going to have to give henry the talk and it was not going to be fun. Even though she has given all of her children the talk and they knew what was going on. but now she has a nephew who is her blood adopted son. Who don't know about the acts of what a man and a woman do with each other. She was hoping hikaru and karou was filling him in on that one. She would be happy to get past that one. And she knew that they would be giving him the talk. They were the kind to do so. She was proud of her sons. But she hoped they went to miroku for her so he was going to give the talk to henry.

"We thought you guys wont be showing up till later,?" asked snow

"Yeah, well, we weren't. So maybe next time, you could put a tie on the door, or send a text, or… You know what? I'm… I'm… Going to go home and make what I planned to cook. And pretty much to forget this ever happened. And see if miroku is done giving henry the birds and the bees talk.." growled kagome

Kagome opened a portal and left to go back home so she was able to start cooking. Snow and charming sighed and knew that they kinda fucked up there. But it seemed that can still tramatize their child even at kagomes age. And she is over 1000 years old. They sighed and knew that there was not much they were able to do right now. But they were going to try and get some more time in with each other before they had to go and start cooking. And hope that their daughter would of forgiven them by the time the party start tonight. They collapsed on the bed and went back to doing what they were doing. While they knew kagome was not going to be happy with them if they do that one again. And sadly miroku is a good pick for giving henry the talk. They would of never ever thought regina would have been a bashful one to give him the birds and the bees talk. That was something that they would of never guessed about her. hell they don't even know what sort of talk about sex that cora would have given her. she probably only know a weird way of sex that would have been taught to her. and probably she would of have to watch cora do whatever poor soul that she decided to molest. And that is something they could see of happening. while they knew regina would be happy that she didn't have to give henry the talk. So that was a good thing that miroku was going to be doing the talking about sex. Even though they knew kagome would have been good at giving him the talk as well.

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that night_

The citizens of Storybrooke have gathered at Granny's Diner for a welcome home celebration. In which granny was happy with the up grades that they all have been getting. That was something they needed to have for a good while. They were sad that tamaki and draco was not able to join them in this little gathering. Even though they were not going to be taken out of their coma just yet. But they would wish them to be here with the rest of their family. And their newly added family members. Everyone who they needed to get to know was here. The Charming family enters with everyone with them. Not with tamaki and draco who are still in a medically induced coma. And emma who is god only knows where. It seemed that she was not going to change anytime soon. And they would not expecting her to do so.. Everyone cheers, and Ruby rushes towards snow for a hug. She wanted to let her oldest friend to know that she was happy to see that she was back and well. While everyone all filed in right behind each other so they were able to put their dish's where they all would be able have everyone get to enjoy what they have made for everyone. Even though some of then have been having this bad feeling that something was going to happen soon. They just don't know what it was going to be just yet. But they only know something or someone who was going to fuck with everything here. And maybe more than one person when it came down to the fact they knew it was two of them.

"I just wanted to, uh, thank you all for joining us tonight. snow and I – we have a saying… That we will always find each other. And, while I believe that with all my heart, I'd like you all to raise your glasses and join me when I say… Here's to not having to look for a while. To snow and kagome!" announced charming

As everyone clinks glasses and cheered and chanting for kagome and regina. While they all hugged each other to let them know that they were happy. Even though they wished tamaki and draco would have been here to join them in this little party. But they knew they were not ready to not come out of their coma just yet. They needed to be in it a little bit longer. Regina enters with a casserole dish and feeling a little bit weird in coming into this party. But kagome and the others was more than happy about inviting her. and she was happy to know her family was going to be there for her with this. And make people know that she was here to be there for her new family and not to cause any issues. But it seemed some people was not happy about her even showing up. Kagome sighed and was going to stop this right now. While sesshomaru stepped in the way and made sure that they all backed off of regina. When they saw the great demon lord standing up for the former evil queen. Then it was ok for her to be there. As everyone went back in doing what they were doing. But then again they needed to get used to the new regina and not think she was the old regina. And that was going to take time before that even happened. Regina sighed and nodded her thanks to sesshomaru. He only gave her a hug to let her know that she was family. And family sticks together and fight with each other. And it was going to take time for them to get use to the new her.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few hours later_

Regina sits alone in one of the booths she had the others come and talk to her when it came down to how things was going with this time. it seemed everything was going well and everyone was talking to her. but she felt like something that was going to happen that was going to mess up her good life she has now. She just don't know what it was just yet. But she did enjoy spending time with tamaki and draco when they were in their coma's. she told them stories and ran her fingers through their si=oft locks. She was happy to meet draco father it seemed that his soul was repaired. And his lover was there with him. Even though he still loved kagome with his while heart. But his soul mate was severus snape former potion master. Regina sighed and grabs her coat and decides to leave she was going to go and stop at the hospital and sat goodnight to tamaki and draco and then head back to the manor. Kagome sighed when she sees Regina exit, and follows her outside she knew that she needed to talk to her about what the feeling she was feeling. they all have been feeling about something is going to go down. As she laid a hand on her shoulder to let her know that she was there to talk.

"Hey come sit and talk to me." Said kagome

"Its just so strange about having people like me and talk to me, and having a family that loves me." Said regina

"Yes and we would never leave you. Come lets go and see tamaki and draco before we go back home. Yes you came come as well hikaru and karou." Said kagome

Hikaru and karou popped out of the bushed and followed them to the hospital so they could see their half brothers. While regina smiled and listened to their banter back and forth. It seemed that Serpico and Farnese joined them to go and see their half brother. They talked about their travels and how they ended up in the time and the land they were in. it was a spell that naraku who happened to be their father was trying to kill them and they ended up where they ended up. Regina felt for them. They were like her never had the love of their mother. she jumped with haruhi and kenpachi joined them along with guts and casca who joined the group. Casca was telling her story about how she was saved from the life she was living. And kagome was the one who did it. and as well was the savior that killed the one they used to call a friend. Guts smiled and was happy to live a normal life with the woman he loved. It was all thanks to kagome. And it was shocking how she was able to kill Griffith with out even trying. He was told that there was a savior who would come and save them all from the one who was planning to take over the world. And it was true it was kagome who happened to be Serpico and farnese mother. that was a shocking them and explained a lot on how they were able to fight like they were able to do so. And the speed that they had as well. From a nearby rooftop, Hook and Cora spy on her through a telescope.

* * *

 _meanwhile later that night_

Gold and Belle approach the town line to where they were able to test the idea gold came up with. He has been waiting far to long to find his son. He just hoped he grew up to be a wonderful man. And a wonderful husband. Even though he has no clue on the crimes he has committed when he was away from him. And the grandkids he has given to him. Gold pours the potion over the shawl that belonged to his son. It was the only object he had left from his son. He just wished he was able to see him grow and mature. Belle was just so happy for the man she loves to finally go and find his son. She wished she would be able to go with him. But the only way she was able to go is to go with him like he was. Sure she was able to leave when she wanted to. Because she was offered to use the floo network and she visited a lot of magical libraries that was something she always wanted to see all of the grand libraries that she always wanted. Even the old libraries at Malfoy manor and all of the other manors she was offered to got she was at home in those libraries. She thanked kagome for even letting her to go and explore all of the books she was able to explore. But after seeing her loved one to be nearly killed by a pirate that seemed to have a past with her soul mate. it made her want to know more about her love and soul mates past. But he would probably wont tell her. he has been a private man for a very long time. belle placed the shawl around golds neck so he was ready to go and find his son. gold took a deep breath as he crosses the spray painted boundary, causing a surge of magic to pulse through his body. Belle edges closer to the town line and grabs Gold's hand.

"Belle…" said gold

"Now you can find your son." Said belle

"Oh, Belle, I so wish you were coming with me." Said gold

Gold was just so overjoyed that he was able to go and finally go and find his son. But there was not much he was able to do until he gets the person who he wanted to come along. Plus she would have to pay the debt her sister owed to him. So she was going to go and assist him in going to hunt for his son. But for now he was going to enjoy this happy moment with the one he loved. His soul mate and his belle. He just wished she would come with him. But he knew she would not come since she has been going to all of the libraries that she ever wanted to go to. And that is something that he was happy for her about. She deserved that sort of life. And he would thank kagome later about this. Sure he knew she would not wish to leave her sons who was in bad shape still. And was just taken out of a medical induced coma. But he needed her help. Plus he trusted her enough to help him do what he needed to do. and he had a feeling that she would have a place for them to stay. And that would be a big help when they were searching for his son. He didn't even know what he looked like. But then again there was probably going to be more than just her coming along with her. and that didn't bother him if there was more people coming along with him. The more people to send out to find his son. He just hoped he didn't still hate him.

"As do I, but… It doesn't matter." Said belle

"And why not?" asked gold

"Because you'll find him. And, when you do, I'll be here waiting for you when you get back." Said belle

Belle and gold go for a kiss and a hug to show how much they love each other. And to show how much they were happy about him finally being able to do this., when a shot rings out through the night not even sure who has shot who. Belle screamed out in pain to show that she was the one who was shot and falls forward across the town line not even realizing what was happening. the pain was way to much for her to even notice that she was about to lose her memory. As the magic to surge through her to make her lose everything she knew about herself. Or who she was and who she loved. Even who her soul mate is. gold turned around only to see Hook is pointing the gun in their direction. Gold was not even sure how he was supposed to react. Why would the stupid pirate do such a thing to the one who didn't do anything to him. His anger was pointed at him. But it seemed he was going to take something from him that he took from him. But he should of figured out by now that milah was a whore and she was using him. The man seemed to not even want to see the light when it came down to the fact that he could never see that milah was never a whore. But now he took someone who was not milah and was not like her either. So this was something that he was trying to process to even think about why he would wish to hurt belle. Maybe only to hurt him in the process.

"I wouldn't count on it." hissed hook

"Belle?! Belle? Belle!" cried gold

"W-Who's Belle?" cried belle

Gold face went pale from what she had just said. This was not good she came remember her own name. it broke his heart when it came down to her living a life she don't even remember who she was. While hook was way to happy with himself when it came down to what he had done to the fuckers heart. It seemed that he was going to be heart broken. He took something from him. And now he took something from the bastard. Now he probably could move on. well if the little goddess was not going to hate him for even doing something like this to someone who didn't deserve this to happen to. Sure he felt for the woman who he shot. But he had to make his point. He has to hurt him where it hurt. And that was his heart. And that woman is his heart. Gold was not sure how to react to what was going on. he lost the one he loved most in the world. It seemed that she would never ever remember him anymore. But he would never ever give up on her. they would never end this way. He was going to find a way to get her back to who she was. So she could go and enjoy all of the libraries once more. But for now he needed to get her help and make sure she was going to be healed from the gun shot wound. Then he was going to skin himself a pirate. Even though belle would tell him it was something he should not do. but he was going to do what the darkness in his soul would tell him to do. but he would have to do that once he found his son.

"Oh, no. No, no, no, no…" cried gold

"Oh, fear not. She'll live. She'll just have no idea who you are." Hissed hook

"What you've done cannot be undone." Cried gold

"Well, now you finally know how it feels! Well, go ahead, crocodile. Do your worst!" hissed hook

"Oh, I intend to." Hissed gold

Gold magically produces a fireball in his hand. He goes to throw it, but a car suddenly barrels down the road towards them. Gold grabs Belle and rolls them both out of the way, but the car ends up hitting Hook. Hook ends up unconscious on the side of the road, while the car swerves and crashes into a large boulder. The car comes to a stop and the license plate can be seen. The car is from Pennsylvania. The situation is chaotic at the town line. Mr. Gold holds an injured and confused Belle, Hook is unconscious at the side of the road, and the 'outsider' is still in the crashed car. In the distance, sirens are heard approaching since gold put in a call. But he was going to kill hook once he gets belle into a place she would be safe. But he didn't even care about the person who came into their town. While hook was rolling around in pain in the rain. What the hell he was hit by was something that he knew that he was not going to walk in front of ever again. He learned his lesson to be playing with he things in this land. And they are rather dangerous when they hit you.

"Who are you? What's going on?" cried belle

"Shh… Let me… Let me. Let me." Pleaded gold

Gold waved his hand over the gunshot wound. She needed to be healed before she bleeds out. He knew it was not the best thing to be doing right now when she was in the state she was in. but it was something that he needed to do. he was her soul mate and that is what soul mates do. he wondered where the others was. He called them how long ago. But when he heard the sounds that he needed to hear that was what making him feel better. He just hoped that the stupid pirate would die for what he had done to him. It was not good enough for him to mess up his life when he was married to milah. Well even though she is a whore and one that he learned to hate. And hoped it did not pass down to their son. Even though sometimes things like this always happened with one parent is the wrong one in the whole thing. But now hook had to mess up this for him as well. It seemed he liked to fucked up his life each time. but this time it hurt him even worst when it came down to him finally being with his soul mate. he just would have to find some way to help belle. But he was not sure what and how he was going to do it just yet. He would have to find some way to help him. But after he found his son. She would want him to find his son before he worked on her. and he would honor those wishes from her because he knew it was what she wanted.

"All better. Good." Said gold

"How did you do that?" cried belle

"It's nothing to be afraid of." Pleaded gold

kagome, guts, kenpachi, ikkaku and yumichika and sesshomaru and vegeta, Serpico, charming, and snow, ayame and haruh,i casca and Farnese as well inukimi arrive on the scene via squad car. Charming and the other men gets out and runs towards Belle and Gold, with snow waved for the other ladies to come with her. even though two three of them are her grandchildren trailing behind. Meanwhile kagome radios for more assistance. She sighed and wondered who would be the one behind this. She sighed and was happy for the help. And she had a feeling that hook is behind all of this. And that is something she knew for a fact. But she needed to get more help out here for this one. And a freaking out dark one was not a good thing to have around. So she had the others deal with that. While she go and deal with what she needed to go and deal with. This was not what she wanted to deal with tonight. But it seemed that she was going to be dealing with it either way. She looked around and saw the mega mess that was around then. If it was hook he did a good job with everything that around him. And even though he pissed someone off even more at him for what he had just done. but then again there was a lot she didn't know what was going on here. She needed to know more information but it seemed that either of them was not going to say anything.

"I'm at the town line. Two people down, maybe three. There's a car – pretty banged up with Pennsylvania plates." Ordered kagome

"Come along dear it will be ok. Im here to help you." Said inikimi

belle clutched to inukimi like a lifeline. Even though she was in her demonic form. It was something that made her feel comfortable. While inukimi sighed and looked at the others. While charming was trying to deal with gold. He was still freaking out. They needed him to calm down because it was not helping belle out. She was confused and not sure what was going on. she needed to get to a hospital. While kagomes eyes shifted and saw hook there. As she narrowed them in annoyance how did she know it was him. Oh wait it was dealing with the man who he has been after for kami only knows how long. She sighed and she made her way over to him. Since he seemed like he was passed out from the pain he was feeling. as she growled and kicked him right where it hurt him. She smirked when she got the affect that she wanted. He was the reason why she has a ruined night. And she was meant to be with her sons. While hook cried out in pain from what happened to him. As he opened his eyes and saw the sight before him. It was his little goddess. And she didn't look to happy with him. But then again she had every right to not be happy with him. He kinda shot her friend. Well he thinked the girl is his little goddess friend. It seemed everyone around here are her friends. Or family that is. as she crouched down to be face to face with him. It seemed that her soul mate is a moron from the looks of it.

"Hey my little goddess. Here, I didn't think you'd notice." Cried hook

" Your ribs are broken. " said kagome

"Oh, that must be why it hurts when I laugh. Did you see his face? His one true love, gone in an instant! Just like Milah, crocodile! When you took her from me…" hissed hook

"But you took her first." Hissed gold

Gold lunges at Hook but his rage was to blinded when it came down to how he was feeling and thinked he was harming hook. But it seemed that it was not hook who he was harming, as his cane was digging in kagome neck and as well beating the crap out of her. the screams of pain she was screaming was not even breaking his thoughts from what he was doing. While he continued to beat her like their was no tomorrow. But the cries of a female voice was not even linking to who he was not beating. Unless he was thinking hook screamed like a girl when he is in pain. That was when guts and kenpachi yanked him away from kagome. And pushed him against a tree when it came down to them harming someone who meant the world to them. While charming walked his way over when it came down to gold harming one of his daughters. while kagome children who was with them rushed over to her to see if she was ok. Plus this was not going to help bell. Lucky that inukimi was keeping her busy by talking to her. and helping her understand that things will be ok. While snow was trying to help as well. But it seemed she was a tad bit to freaked out. So inukimi might have to use means to knock her out to make sure she wont harm herself from the way she was freaking out.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few hours later_

Kagome made sure that she had hook placed in the room next to tamaki and draco. She watched them through the window that was connected to their room. she sighed and was happy that they were sleeping right now. But she needed to get hook to tell her the information that she needed to know. But for now she was going to watch her sons sleep. She was just so worried about them right now. And she was not happy with gold either. He didn't have the right to attack her. but then again when you have blinding red rage that would make you see the person your attacking. But it was not the person who your really attacking. She sighed and waited for him to wake up. Lucky enough hook groaned and wondered what in the world what was going on. where the hell was he at. And why the hell was he chained to a dammed bed. But whatever he was in was comfortable. It was like the finest silk he was placed in. but then again he looked at what he was wearing. Kagome sighed and she knew he was trying to find out about what he was doing. She would wait to tell him that she was even in the room. she just didn't know what to think on everything. It was a whole cluster fuck of a mess that is going on. and it seemed that the two of the was going to be at war with each other for a very long time. and it would be her saving his ass each time.

"Where's Cora?" asked kagome

"Again? You're really into this, aren't you? Damn, that hurts." Said hook

"Told you – cracked a few ribs. By the way I was the one who fixed you. I did the whole operation to save your sorry ass. Where's Cora?"

Hook looked at what she was looking at. Only to see two boys sleeping in the room next to his. one was a golden blond haired boy. And as well the other boy hair the pure silver hair. They looked like they seen better days. Then he remembered who they were. If he remembered their names. Tamaki and draco, it seemed that they suffered the same fate he did when he was a kid. But he could of tell that they were angelic looking like their mother. he sighed and wouldn't mind to talk to them. Maybe he would be able to do to that while he was here. But for now he knew that she was going to be serious and demanding. But damn he love waking up to his little goddess there next to him. But then again it seemed that she was not happy with him right now. And she would wish to have the questions what she wanted answered. But he never knew that she was able to do anything medical. But then again he should of never put anything passed his little goddess. While kagome sighed and turned around to face him. Hook eyes went open. How dare the dark one harm his little goddess. Even though he was thinking it was him who he was attacking. But it didn't make him feel any better. Kagome arched a brow at him and wondered what in the world was he thinking about. Kagome ran her clawed fingers through her long hair and knew that he sees what gold had done.

"You look good, I must say my little goddess. All 'where's Cora?' in a commanding voice. Chills." Purred hook

"You have all sorts of sore places. I can make you hurt my dear walking boner." Purred kagome

Kagome sighed it seemed that he wish to play this the hard way as she pushed on his wounds. As she made him scream in pain. She made sure she was going to make him feel this for a while. Hook screamed in pain while his little goddess made him suffer. And why the hell was he turned on by this. It was something that came down to the fact that he was horny as fuck when it came down to what she was doing to him. While she stopped making him scream. Well after she punched him in the dick while he had a freaking boner. Now that was just cruel that she did that. But it seemed that she meant business and that is something he needed to obey when it came down to someone like her. as she raised her clawed hand as purple smoke flowing around her hand. And green ooze dripping down her hand. And he pink and red eyes was glowing to show her anger at him. He gulped and knew what she was meaning now. And knew better to not disobey this little goddess. While he sighed and waited for the pain to calm down. When it stopped and knew that he better speak up about what he knew about this. And what he was able to hand over to them that is information on cora. Maybe they might kill her and make the world a better place.

"I have no idea where Cora is. She has her own agenda. Let's talk about something I am interested in – my hook. May I have it back? Or is there another attachment you'd prefer?" asked hook

"You're awfully chipper for a guy who just failed to kill his enemy, then got hit by a car." Grumbled kagome

kagome looked down at hook with a dead panned look. As if she was not really impressed on how he was handling this. Hell she did much better kills that he had done. this was a pussy killing he had done. sure he attack his enemy heart. And sometimes that is right where you need to hit the person. But right now he was not going to be getting away with this. Because the dark one or whatever people want to call him was going to be coming after him. This whole thing that her soul mate was doing is crazy with what he was doing. Why couldn't he kick the guys ass and be done and over with it. but then again from what gold told her of his ex wife that she was a whore who fucked everyone and sold their son for money. And most of all that she fucked everyone that was hooks crew. So sure he should of seen what had happened there. But it seemed hook was not going to see that the fact the bitch he was fighting for was not the person who he thought she was. And not the person who loved him. He kinda was used and made to believe that she loved him. And that was cruel when it came down to what she had done and did. It was kinda something she didn't understand. It was like she was able to have some form of magic over his mind. That would not be shocking to her when it came down to how she controlled him.

"Well, my ribs may be broken, but… Everything else is still intact. Which is more than can be said for other bad days I've had. Plus, I did some quality damage to my foe." Said hook

"you hurt belle. What did she ever do to you.?" Asked kagome

"I hurt his heart. Belle's just where he keeps it. He killed my love. I know the feeling." said hook

Keep smiling, buddy boy. You're chained down and defenseless. And he is on his feet, immortal, has magic, and you hurt his girl. If I were to pick dead guy of the year? I'd pick you my dear." Said kagome

Kagome learned down to meet hook eye to eye. As she sent him the message that she would protect him as much as she would be able to do so. As she sighed and knew that he was going to be here for a while. As she kissed his forehead to let him know it was going to be ok. And she would try her best to make sure he was going to be ok. While hooks eyes went wide when he felt her soft lips on his forehead. It felt warm and comforting it was something he always wished he would felt. And now he felt the woman who would be his one day. Well it was something that he was hoping that is. kagome sighed as she ran her fingers through his hair. And hummed to him to let him know it was going to be ok. While she snapped her fingers to let him be free from what she had him tied down by. Hook smiled that she was giving her trust. Kagome sighed and was happy to let him know that she trust him. Even though she was in her own little bubble with hook right now. Something that soul mates was able to do with each other. She didn't even realize her two sons woke up and was searching for her.

"Mama i thought they took me and draco again and killed you." Cried tamaki

" we don't want that to happen to us again mama" cried draco

Hooks eyes went wide at seeing the boys. They were angelic even if they looked wounded like that. As a man who looked like the ones father followed close behind them. Kagome sighed as she went over and hugged Lucius and kissed his cheek to let him know it was ok and go back to the soul society so he was able to go and do what he needed to do. and go and be with severus. While she smiled and introduced them to hook. As she left them with him. It seemed they were comfortable with hook. She smiled and knew she needed to go and meet up with gold. She needed to go and help him with some debt that her sister had with him. So she was going to be stuck with him and who wants to come along to help him find his long lost son. While hook was telling them that he has gone through the same thing that the two of them did when he was their age. While they talked through out the whole the whole night until they had to go back to their room so he was able to go and get rest. But he felt better to get to know the two of them since he understood them. But he missed his little goddess and hope she was going to come back and see him soon enough. As he closed his eyes and didn't even notice the golden eyes who was watching him. As he left to go and watch over his nephews and think on the fact that man is his sisters soul mate. but he knew for a fact you cant pick or chose your soul mate. he has kagura out of all people as his soul mate.

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

* * *

It has been a few months since everything happened. Cora was not dead and gone with placing her own heart in her chest, but it seemed gold was the reason why she died. He placed the poison that he had inside of him that hook stabbed him with in new York into cora. While the person who his son is someone she never ever wanted to see again. He is james potter and still alive. He was the one who made her life a living hell to give the woman name lilly a son or a daughter. But albus killed her and he replaced him with a muggle that looked like him. While he is also henry father as well. This is horrible. He is harry father. how could she be so stupid. But harry was not sure if he wanted to have time with him. But it seemed henry was giving their father a chance. And with his new girl friend who happened to be odd to them. and as well ruined one of their friends life. He had to go back being a little boy for her trying to turn him back to would. And now they were trying to find out who these people are who entered their town. And it seemed that gold was trying to change his son to a normal person. It seemed milah fucked him up more than they ever knew. And as well trying to get belle to remember. But it seemed that she was trying her best when it came down to what she was doing. And she and him are dating once more. Oh and they left hook in new York. Even though they should of killed gold son. But he asked him to keep him alive. And it so happened that he is emma soul mate. so she has been back in town hooked back up with neal or james potter.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with hook, greg and tamara_

storybrooke Clock Tower late that night. As they dragged the prize that they have been waiting for since he was transported from new York back to here. Tamara and Greg Mendell who are really husband and wife working for someone who wanted to get rid of magic. And all of the other unearthly creature sthat was living all over the place. Even though tamara didn't even know her husband was obessed with the shikion miko. And wanted her for himself and do things that he wanted to do with her for a very long time., while they had hook in place with a sack over his head. It was the best they could do so they could drag him to where they could show him what they were going to get to do what they wanted him to do. while the dark one is in the tavern with his woman who cant remember who she is. thanks to him and they had to say it was wonderful work that he had done there. Tamara and greg sighed and now knew it was time that they should unsack hook so he was able to see what he didn't kill. And what he was going to do for them. and they would offer him how to kill off the dark one. And so he would be able to move on with his life. Or end of his life they would not let that little secret out. Even though greg would not know that hook is kagomes the shikion miko soul mate.

"Actually, I prefer it with the lights on. I've spent enough time below deck to not be afraid of the dark, so if this is your idea of torture, well you're just gonna have to try a little harder." Grumbled hook

"Torture you? No, we just want to offer you a job." Said greg

"Oh. And then you're gonna let me go? Oh, I'm sorry, I already did that last job. I killed Rumplestiltskin. I'm sated. Replete. My life's purpose met." Chirped hook

Tamara looked over to her husband to say as if he was still thinking he had killed off the one who he has been after for so long. Greg sighed it was going to be the only way he was going to kill him off was to get their help. They were the only ones who was able to help him kill him. Even though he was going to die while they were at it. hook arched a brow and wondered what the hell they wanted with him in the first place. It was like they wanted him to do something for them. hell he didn't even know who they hell they were. And what the hell they wanted with him. He just wanted to be left the hell alone. Well that and be with his little goddess. He was starting to figure out something that went with the pull. But for now he needed to put those thoughts to the side. He wondered how draco and tamaki was doing. He kinda missed the two of them. he even gotten to know some of their siblings. They were interesting and have different personalities. Hook sighed and wondered in the world they tied him up for in the first place. Well he would kill them that was going to be fact if they try to harm the ones he loved in this town. And that is something he was not ashamed of to say.

"I wish I could have been there, to see you stab the Dark One." Chirped tamara

"Well, look who's up to speed." Chirped hook

"Im a quick learner." Chirped tamara

"Then you know my work is done!" hissed hook

"You think so. Take a look buddy." Said greg

Greg and Tamara push the chair Hook is tied to over to the window so he would be able to see what he thinked was dead. Even though there was other people who went to party with him as well. They were rather interesting to watch, as they dug out the object he would need to see who they wanted him to see so they could get him to do what they wanted him to do. as they hand him a telescope so they know he was able to see right there that the dark one is still alive. Hook sighed and wondered what the hell they were trying to show him. As he can clearly see Gold walking with Lacey. While vegeta and miroku and some of the others walking out singing I feel pretty while they had kenpachi all made up like a girl. Whatever they were drinking was good or something since they were the way they were like. While hook was not happy in seeing that the man who he thought he finally killed was still alive and walking with the girl who he thought he ruined for him. So this was not making him happy when it came down to the hard work he had done did not even work. And that is something he was not happy about. He wanted him to be dead. This was not something he was expecting. How the hell did he survive what he did to him. There was nothing that could of cured him. That was something that he didn't understand. But his anger was overpowering things and wanting to rip out of the chair to go and kill him but it didn't help he didn't have his hook either.

 **"NO! NO!"** roared hook

"He's alive, Hook." Snapped tamara

Greg and tamara dragged hook back to the spot where they hand him. Now they have him right where they wanted him. Now they could get things to go where they needed them to go. While hook was not happy about this. And wanting to kill not only the dark one right now. He wanted to kill these crazy people for even doing this to him. Hell he didn't even know what the hell they wanted with him. While greg and tamara wondered how else would they of gotten him to do what they wanted him to do. hell it took a lot of time for them to even plan this time out so they would make him see that the dark one was still alive. In which one of his mess ups. And the dark one is back with his girl who happened to not know who she is and remember who she is as well. So that is another thing he kinda messed up on when it came down to the fact that they are dating and stating over from the beginning. Hook was going to have to do what they wanted them to do if he wanted to get what he wanted in the end. Hook growled it seemed these people want him for something.

"He beat you. Now this guy has some powerful magic here, mate. He's untouchable. You'll never get another chance to take him down." Said greg

"Oh, I will. I will indeed." Hissed hook

"Not unless we help you." Said tamara

"How can you help me?" asked hook

"We know how to kill magical creatures." Said tamara

Hook was not expecting to hear that one. He wondered if these guys are into some crazy cult or something. But then again there was not much he was going to say to piss them off. If they could kill off the dark one for him and help him with that. He could do what they wanted him to do. but then again he was wondering if it was going to be the right thing to do or not. He was worried for his little goddess and her family. He didn't want them to be harmed in any way. That is his only worry with this. He didn't want to lose her and her littes ones with her. that was something that would kill him further. He just felt like she was for him. But he was only hoping there. So he wondered what in the world he was going to be doing to help out with this. While greg was looking out to see if the woman of his dreams was wondering around. But it seemed that she was at her home with her dammed family. But it wont be to much longer he would have her for himself. But for now they need to get hook on the same page. Even though he had no clue that he was the one woman he wanted soul mate. even though he had no clue in being that for her. but he was going to use her to get him what he wanted. And as well use him to get the diamond that he wanted as well. It was their orders to get what they needed. Even though they have no clue who the were working for.

"And the price?" asked hook

"I need you to help me find someone. My father. He was taken in this town a long time ago." Explained greg

"Why the bloody hell do you think I'll be able to help you find your father?" asked hook

"Because you know the woman who took him- Regina. Do we have a deal?" asked greg

Greg started to dangle his hook in front of him as if he was trying to get him to commit to what they were going to do. while hook sighed it seemed that he has no choice when it came down to what they wanted him to do. he just hoped his little goddess was going to be ok in this. That is something he was worried about. But he was going to do this so he could get rid of the dark one. He sighed and wondered why is it all of the crazy ones who come to him to make him do what they wanted him to do. and they always take him hook away. Don't they know that is one of his hands. But for now he was going to get it back and see what they could do for him to kill off the dark one. He just didn't know if he should do this or not. But for now he was going to do what they asked of him. Even though he was doing this to set himself free. He just didn't know that this man was after his little goddess. He would kill him if he dared to harm his little goddess. It was something he would not allow it. but his need to kill off the dark one is something he needed so he was able to move on with his life. He only nodded to tell them he agreed to do what they wanted him to do. and whatever else they wanted him to do. and if they screw him over then he would make sure that he would make the regret it. he would be watching out for the people he considered his family.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the following day_

Regina and kagome was sitting in her office doing work that she needed to get done for the day. Kagome seemed to be wonderful help when it came down to what she does for her. even though she was the blessing that she needed. Even though kagome did give her the gift of her mothers final memories and the way she felt. It was something that she would forever thank her for. And make sure that she was going to go over to the after life. Or in a area where she needed to go and figure out things. But it seemed that she felt more free with her life now. She didn't have to worry about her mother trying to mess up her life. And that is what she was trying to do to her. and get rid of the love she has now. And most of all the love her family has been giving to her. kagome smiled and leaned back in her chair she has been busy with everyone since albus was resurrected. And it starting another war when it came down to him wishing to do what he started. But she and everyone was never going to let it happen. Even though she took a lot of blows from the last attack that was against them. regina looked over to her blood adopted sister. She was happy that she was still here with her. but it seemed that her wounds was slowly healing. It seemed albus has given her a poison was invented for beings like her. well only her that is. but they were going to make sure that she was going to be ok. And now she knew harrys father is alive and happened to be henry father as well. And emma soul mate. it seemed that those two are evil together. But there was not much they were able to do about that. They jumped when they heard someone walk into her office and only seen hook there. He was not looking way to hot.

"Captain! You look like you've had a rough time." said kagome

"Indeed I have. I've come to ask the both of you for your protection. And you look like your having a rough time as well little goddess. " said hook

"From Gold? I'm surprised you'd show your face in this town after you noticed your murder didn't take. And my sister is in a middle of a war she is fighting.." Said regina

Kagome giggled from what regina had said. But she understood why hook said what he had said. It was from their soul mate bond. That is why he was able to find them since he searched through their bond. Even though he didn't know that is what he was doing. Hook sighed and wished he would be able to help to fight this war with his little goddess. Even though he looked at her and she looked weak and sick. It seemed that she was suffering from the same thing that she had when they first met. He knew what it was and felt helpless for it. he hated those bastards who has been using it on his little goddess. While he sighed it seemed that he needed to get to the point with them so he was able to get the help that they would need. Regina arched a brow and then noticed it. hook is her sister soul mate. but she would not say anything. The other would have to find out on their own. That is how things work when it came down to having soul mates. Well when you find your soul mate. but she knew ever expected to see hook find his. even though he deserved a life with out pain. But it seemed her sister would be the best to do so. She was the perfect match for him. But for now it was not much she could do when it came down to him finding out what he was to her sister.

"Well we've got bigger problems. That man Greg Mendell, the one who hit me the night I shot Belle, well he's in league with some woman. She abducted me in New York and dragged me back to Mendell. They want me to make an alliance with you and my little goddess, and then betray you. That's why they let me go. Well I say that you and I make an alliance, and we'll skip the unpleasant betrayal business." Said hook

"Why should we trust you?" asked kagome

"Well I was getting to that my little goddess. I took up with your mother for a reason. Well not your mother my little goddess she was promised to cut my bits off.. Perhaps the four of us could reestablish in our alliance." Said hook

Regina sighed and knew that he didn't know that her mother is dead and gone. And she was happy about it. and she knew that he hated working for her mother. and she understood why he hated doing that. She made his life a living hell. She knew what her mother was able to do to men. And that is something she was forced to watch as a child. That is her way to learn how to have sex. Even though she always felt it was wrong in her heart on how she was doing things. Kagome grabbed her blood bonded sister to let her know it was going to be ok. He has a right to know that her evil mother is gone for good. But for now she didn't know how she was going to handle this sort of thing hook was asking of them. she didn't know if she should trust him. Well he is her soul mate and she should trust him. But right now there was something that she took notice of. But she didn't know what it was just yet. She just didn't know what to think. While regina sighed and kenw she needed to tell him about her evil bitch of a mother. even though he hated her to as well. She heard him say how much he hated her mother. and she felt the same way as he did. But he has every right to know that her mother is dead and gone for good this time. they made sure of it.

"My mother helped her pass over to the life she was going to go to next." Said regina

"That is sad news indeed. I'm sorry, she will be missed. But I tell you this, Regina. I knew her well enough to know what she wanted most in the world was to see you win. Now I failed in my revenge. The best tribute I could give her is to help you with yours. But it was a good thing that my little goddess help there." Said hook

Regina sighed as she waved for them to come with her. she was going to go and take them to a place where she needed to go and grab something that she needed. And it might be the time to use the object. While hook sighed and wished he didn't have to do this. He didn't expect his little goddess was with regina. And now she was going to be caught in the cross fire with regina. He just hoped she would be able to get away if things get sticky. He sighed as he followed behind as she lead them into the library. While she told him to go down and fight the beast down in the bowls of the library so he was able to get the object that she needed. While kagome was going to wait for them to come back. Even though what she was about to do is going to be the worst thing she could do right now. Since she was using hook to get what she wanted. She needed someone to go down there to get what she needed and maybe might have to use. By the way things hook made things soul it might happened to be used. Or she might be end up being tricked.

* * *

 _Meanwhile three hours later_

Regina and kagome made their way back up. As she placed the diamond inside of its pouch. This was only going to be used for an emergency. Well it would be something that might be needed. As they stepped off the lift and see hook standing there. Kagome sighed and wondered why regina didn't tell her about him not leaving. But she was not really wanting to do this in the first she didn't even know what in the world that diamond was used for. It was like her blood bonded sister was keeping stuff from her. she was kinda against the leaving hook down to fight. But she knew he would get out of the area. She left something down there to help him. But if he wanted her help she would need to have more of what he needed help with. Regina felt bad that she dragged kagome into what was going on right now. She just thought she would never ever see that child she loved once. But kinda did kill his father when she was still evil. She just thought he would never ever find his way back into this town. But it seemed she was wrong. And she thinks he is out of revenge against her. but she was going to try her best to make him see that she is not the same woman she once was. Kagome sighed and only looked up and jumped when she seen her soul mate standing there. She should have been paying attention to the pull in her chest that he was there.

"Startling, aren't I? Some people say "striking." Said hook

"You couldn't have survived that." Grumbled regina

Kagome face palmed it seemed her sister was going to be explaining her action to her when they were not dealing with her soul mate who happened to be a survivor just like her. hook looked over to her and nodded to her and winked to let her know he is not angry with her. she was just dragged into something she didn't know what was going on. she just didn't know regina would do something like this. Kagome glared at her soul bonded sister to tell her that she is not happy in what she had done. regina sighed and knew she should of explained what she was doing. But if she did hook would of never gone along with the idea. And she knew that it also had to deal with the whole soul mate bond that they two of them have for each other. Hook sighed and felt for his little goddess and knew that she was dragged into this mess because of him. But he didn't expect for it to go this far. Even though he has no clue on what was going to come next. He didn't want no harm to come to his little goddess. That was one thing he didn't want to happen. He just didn't know the obsession that greg had for his little goddess. It was something that he was about to find out. But right now he was going to make sure that he let regina know that he was not happy with her. and even though he knows he was being watched. So he was not able to give his normal way of acting to his little goddess. Even though he knew that she was able to escape but he had more of a feeling that he just screwed her with those cuffs. He would of never known that they both have something that would block their power.

"Well, you should know by now the one thing I excel at is surviving. The amazing thing is, you almost had me. All that stuff about a fresh, clean start, just killing 'em and movin' on... it kinda touched me. For a moment there, I thought we had a real connection. And honestly, I almost put a stop to my plan." Said hook

"Your plan?" Asked kagome

"Well, their plan, but I fancied it. And they did save me from that wretched... whatever maleficent is. Do you, uh, know these two? Well, they have a way with magic. Or should I say, a way against magic." Said hook

Hook waved his hand to the door where they heard someone or someones coming in to help him with whatever his plan was. Well whoever plan was. Kagomes eyes went wide from what she was seeing. There was the bitch who was with james well neal or belfire whatever he was going by these days. Or the dark ones son. She just hated his guts. Since he was the one who made her suffer to give lilly that son she wanted. Greg smirked there she is the shikion miko. The one who he has been waiting to meet and take as his own. He has his own plan to deal with her while he had regina in his grasp. He would have to say that hook was the best idea that they have ever come up with. Since he has gotten him his obsession. And the woman who he wanted to kill because she killed his father. hook wondered what was going to happen next. Even though he was hoping that they would release his little goddess into his hands. And not take her with regina. She didn't deserve to have that to happen to her. but he just didn't know what they had in mind for kagome. He just hoped she didn't get harmed or anything. But he had no clue of the obsession that the man had for her. while kagome was trying to send a attack but her powers was not working. While regina did the same thing. Even though the affect of the bracelet didn't affect her to the same way. As kagome screamed and fell to her knees. How the fuck does people keep getting naraku spells and his work. The stuff he made to make her suffer. Hook wanted to rush to his little goddess side but he knew better not to do so. As greg came over to kagome and ran a finger down her face and kissed her.

"Yeah, sorry. That's not gonna work. Not anymore my dear. You should know the spell that is being used on you well. It was one of the best ones that lord naraku has made to make you suffer. And to make you do what he wanted as well. I read his work and knew how to use it." purred greg

Kagome eyes went wide it seemed she was right that they did have something of naraku. It seemed that there was copies out there. Even though she had a feeling it was something dumbledor spread around. Regina was in to much shock at what was going on. she dragged kagome into something that she should of never ever been dragged into. And now she was going to be feeling guilty about the whole thing when it came down to kagome. She was something that she cared for greatly. But there was more behind this. She sensed there was a obsession with kagome. And that is something that is never a good thing. Whatever the spell was used on her it was something that was cutting all of her powers off of her. and most of all her senses. She was not able to see she was able to tell that. And the look of fear on her sister face was something that proved her right on this one. Hook wanted to murder greg for even daring to touch his little goddess. It was something he was not happy about. And place his filthy lips on a woman like his little goddess was something he was not happy about either. And what also pissed him off was that he was making her suffer. She has no way of protecting herself right now. And the look of fear on her face she was not able to see. What sort of spell did that evil vile fucker naraku make. All he was able to hear was that It was made for her to suffer and do what he wanted her to do. he had this sick feeling this was not going to end well.

"Yeah, sorry. That's not gonna work. Not anymore. And knew I would give one to kagome. You knew she is something I care most about. What did she ever do to you people." Hissed regina

"No, you rather insisted. But I wasn't expecting you to give one to kagome." Said hook

Regina bent down to kagome and knew that she was afraid. She just didn't understand why they would attack her. it was something that she was not happy about. And if she had her magic right now she would kill them all for her. and the bad thing is she would not be able to call for help. Her death god powers are cut off from her as well. So that is something that was a bad thing. She sighed and knew that there was nothing they could do right now. It seemed that they were going to be going to be suffering whatever this guy has in mind for them. they wondered if they were involved with tamaki and draco not being found for a few days. It was just something they had a feeling on. hook sighed and wondered what the hell were they going to do with them. most of all his little goddess. He could not thing of her being harmed. Even though they didn't let him in on what they have been doing. Not even knowing that tamaki and draco has been kidnapped by them. while greg is doing horrible things to them. he knew there was a search party looking for the two of them. but he had a feeling that is where they were. They were in the hiding place where these two have been doing whatever they needed to do to get whatever job they wanted to finish.

"They rigged it with something that blocks your magic. I didn't know the part about kagome part in this. It's impressive." Said hook

"So little bitty Owen does grown-up magic of his own now." Hissed regina

Kagome groaned she felt the pain that was all to familiar to her. even though the pain is way worst than what naraku had used on her. she had a feeling that they have changed the power that was used to make this spell. It seemed everyone liked to change things that was narakus to make them way worst for her. regina gasped as she seen her sister cough up blood. That was not a good sign when you see needed to find some way to get kagome out of this. But for some reason she is not the only person who they have in their hide out. She wondered if they were involved in tamaki and draco coming up missing. Greg sighed he came wait to have the shikion miko as his own. Even though he did kidnap her sons and done some things that made them scream. But he was going to leave that to be said for later. he knew she would be pissed at him for it. but he would make her suffer as well her children. He was going to make her watch him do things to her sons and make sure that she would now that this would happen if she didn't do as he was telling her. but he did enjoy having fun making them scream in pain and plead for him to stop. It aroused him when he hears stuff like that. And now he was going to do the same thing he was doing to them to her. regina was trying her best to get the cuff off kagome since she is getting more and more worst.

"It's not magic. Actually, this is something much better... science. You... you can stop doing that it will just make it worst on her. the infection is inside of her. and I made sure I made it way worst than the original that naraku has made. But It's not gonna work. You might be able to get rid of the leather, but inside are the toughest metals and machinery known to man, and right now they're counteracting every magic bone in your body. Which one are they?" explained greg

"Uh, she was the... the Queen. The Evil queen. And the one who is couching blood all over the place is the shikion no tama miko, princess of the sayien race, princess of the house of the moon, princess to prince charming and snow white. The high captain to the soul king. The list drones on." explained tamara

"Yes. I was... the Queen. And leave kagome out of this. She has a family and two sons who need her." hissed regina

" yeah about that, we have the two of her sons. And believe me I have been enjoying them since we kidnapped them. I do enjoy hearing them scream in pain and plead for me to stop. It arousing. And believe me the miko is going to have the same treatment." Hissed greg

Greg nodded to his wife as she injected something into both kagome and regina so they would be able to drag them back to their hide out. While greg glared at hook since he was trying to take the one he wanted and was going to enjoy while he was able to do so. Hook wanted to murder them even more since he just found out what was going to happen to his little goddess. He tried asking for him to take her as his prisoner along with the two boys. And he would continue what he was doing. But it seemed he was not going to allow that and was going to continue what he was doing. He just was wishing he was able to take them away from this. But it seemed that they were going to be doomed to do whatever he has planned for them. he sighed and took regina. Even though he wanted to take his little goddess and her two boys and take them to safety. Or maybe he would be able to go and find help some where to go and get them to safety. The pain in his chest was annoying. As if it was trying to tell him something that he should do. but he didn't understand what it was meaning. He sighed and was doing what he was told. In which he was still not happy doing.

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

* * *

Inside the building for the Storybrooke Cannery Co. Tamara enters and finds Greg waiting for her in front of a window into the next room over, through which we can see Regina and kagome strapped down to a table talking to Hook. While tamaki and draco was passed out. With fluids leaking out of them. she sighed she kinda felt that they should of never been involved. But she was not going to speak out on it. and as well she was starting to realize her husband is not very sane from the looks of how he was acting since they came into this town. Greg was all ready to go and do what he wanted to the little shikion miko. He made her watch what he did to her sons. They are passed out for now. But he was not done with them just yet. He wondered what in the world is hooks attachment to the miko. He would have to think on that one later. he was finally doing something he always wanted to do. is to have the woman of his dreams. Tamara closed her eyes. She didn't agree to go this far. She didn't even know the shikion miko was even involved in their work. They only thought it was regina. But it seemed her husband has other plans when it came down to what he wanted to do with her. even though she also wondered if she should go for help for them.

"Did you get into her office?" asked greg

"Have I ever let you down? Look what I found." Chirped tamara

Tamara pulled out the magic beans that she jacked from regina office. She wondered if they were there for some form of a emergency. As she showed them off to her not so sane husband. But she loved him and she would do just about anything for him. And they are basically committed into this job. So they better see it through. Even though there was somethings that she didn't agree on when it came down to what he does. She didn't like what he was doing to those two boys. And what he was about to do to that poor woman. Who probably suffered greatly through out her very long life. She sighed what she does for the one she loved. And what she deals with to be with him. Greg eyes went wide at what he was seeing before him. They have magic beans now in their hands. So that would mean that they would leave soon as they were done and meet up with their boss. His wife knew what she was able to do. even though they have to finish this job first. And then take the boy that the boss man wanted. So that is another thing on their list that they had to do. tamara was happy to see the joy on his face. That was what made her day when it came down to seeing the joy when he sees something like this. But then again it was what she loved most about him.

"Magic beans. Neal told me all about them. They open portals. We'll send it back with the rest of the data. I think the Home Office is gonna have a field day with everything we've collected so far." Said tamara

Greg only huffed and left to go and gathered everything that he would need to have his fun. Tamara sighed and knew that he was waiting to do this. So why don't she stop him. He was her husband after all. But it seemed that she was not going to have her say in this when it came down to him wanting to do what he wanted to do. and now he was doing just that. Sure she enjoyed seeing the joy on his face. But she didn't like the fact that he was playing with another female that is. and as well two boys. That was something she didn't expect him to do. as she left to go and send in what she was able to do for now. She didn't want to be around for what was going to happen. This was something she didn't want to see. And as well she didn't even stay around to watch him do what he had done to those boys. It was something that she could not stomach. Sure the boys are angelic. And rather unearthly. And she wished one of them was hers. But it seemed that she was not going to have such luck when it came down to how she was not going to get what she wanted in the end. She sighed and wondered if she should go against her orders and go and find some help for them. she could care less about the evil queen. She could die for all they care.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in another room_

Hook ran his hook down his little goddess face. He had to watch in horror at what they had done to her. well and her two children. And how much she plead for them to stop doing what they were doing. He sighed and not sure what he was going to do. he was almost tempted to give up his hate for the dark one. But everything is conflicting. Kagome groaned and knew this was not going to be over just yet. And she better be prepared for what was going to happen next. Her poor tamaki and her poor draco. Why did they even bring them into this. It was like they decided to take them as if they were something to make her do what they wanted her to do. and that just pissed her off right now. She felt so powerless when it came down to what they made her watch. Even regina pleaded for them to be freed. But it seemed that they were going to continued to do what they thought was right. But it was not right at all. Regina groaned and understood how powerless that her blood bonded sister was. And how her nephews was suffering from everything that was happening. she saw the among of blood from her and her two sons. And most of all what it was mixed with. She wanted to vomit from everything that has happened since they were taken.

"Whatever they're offering you, it's not worth it. is it worth two boys who has not done nothing to deserve this to happen to them again. I could care less what happened to me. But my sons don't deserve this. They suffered enough in their life." Said kagome

"Well, considering they're offering to have me kill Rumplestiltskin, I'd say it is." said hook

"And you actually trust them? You don't even know who you're working for. Its pitiful really." Said kagome

Hook looked down to his little goddess and seen how weak she was getting from what he was told by greg that she is over a 1.600 years old. From all of the time traveling that she had to go through. And all of the places she ad to save that what added her up to the age she is now. He sighed and knew he should be doing the right thing. But he was not sure if he should give up something that he has waited for so long for to give it up. He looked over to the boys who was still not awake. He sighed and wondered if he should follow his heart on this one. Kagome closed her eyes and she willed the vomit to go away. She knew hook was conflicted and that is understandable when it came down to someone offering something hat he has waited for so long for. But he has to be the one to make that choice. But she was able to tell that he is finally getting closer to finding out their soul mate bond. And as well that he was starting to figure out that there was a bond there. Hook sighed and was about to confess something he has been wanting to confess to. But it seemed that greg decided to come in and do what he has planed for today. And he cant do anything to stop what was about to happen. He didn't know what it was. But by the way he was looking he was way to happy to even be doing what he was about to be doing. He sighed and felt very helpless right now.

"Good morning, Regina and you my pretty." Chirped greg

"This part of your "mission"?" asked regina

"No. This, this is personal. See, this is about my father. and for the miko and her sons are going to get it worst than you. But I decided to leave the boys alone for now and give my full attention to the miko," said greg

As he talks, he connects Regina to the machine. After he was done he started to connect kagome to the machine as well. But hers was a bit more special and as well why she was nude. He was bored of the boys and had enough of then this morning. Plus they were not fun anymore since they have nothing left in them to even pleasure him. Well he could if he wanted to. But then again there was not much he was able to do to them. they wont scream or plead as he liked anymore. So he was going to give up on that one. He gathered enough data on them already. As he ran his hands down the body of the woman of his dream. Sure he knew he was playing with fire when he was doing stuff with someone like this. Well even though he knew that they would not find out anytime soon when it came down to the fact that he was going to be the one who was going to win. And make sure he gets what he wanted out of this woman. That is something he wished to do for a very long time. even though he thinked that he deserved this.

"I already told you, he left town." Grumbled regina

Yet he never came to find his only son? Look, would you mind lending me a hand? And, preferably your good one? Asked greg

"Sorry, mate. Gonna have to say no. When you're interested in killing Rumplestiltskin and not torturing the Queen, or that poor woman and her children. then find me." Hissed hook

Hook exited the room he was not going to remain there to watch what was about to happen. He didn't see the other woman there that was supposed to be his wife. So he was going to remain and lean against the wall for a while to she could get the pain in his chest to die down. He didn't know what would be the right thing to do right now. It was something he needed to think on right now. While greg sighed and knew he should of never asked him. But there was something about his tone when he talked about kagome and her sons. He wondered if there was something that was between then. He would have to think on those thoughts later. as he continued on putting the things on kagome and also her sons with a few others things as well.. the objects that would shoot things in body areas that would make you feel the worst pain in the world. And the more you scream the more the object will get bigger and bigger. Another thing that naraku left in his note. As he did the same thing with kagome. Hook just made things way more worst for them by the way he spoke to him. While he knew his dear wife was out doing what she needed to do to make sure no one notices.

"Well, I guess it's just of five then,." Said greg

The machine is now fully activated. As regina started to clench her teeth in pain. She heard the screams of pain and pleading to stop from kagome. Tamaki and draco. As she turned her head only to see greg to be on top of kagome pounding into her. while she looked over to tamaki she wanted to vomit from what she was seeing. How could he do something to them like this. As she tried to plead for them to stop this to the ones she loved most. But she was not able to do so. The pain was way to great from what he was doing to her. all she was able to do was watch him do what he wanted to them. he switched off to kagome and to the boys. She would never ever forget this was happening. she felt so helpless. She would imagine that the whole town was able to hear the screams of pain. And the pleas of help and stop and whatever they were screaming out. As he also cut into their skin and and other parts as well. She let her tears fall from everything she was seeing. And prayed that they would be found soon and be able to get some help.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few hours later_

Inside the building for the Storybrooke Cannery Co. their own little hide out where they were making five people life a living hell. Tamara enters while Greg finished dressing since he has no more to shoot out. As he continues torturing Regina. Kagome and tamaki and draco. Tamara sighed and saw the amount he has shot out in all three of them. as kagome and her sons scream in pain. While regina wished for help this cant go on for much longer. While tamara seen the way those boys looked and felt for them. while greg smiled to see his wife. He was one happy man right now. And wondered if she was going to join in with him. It seemed that she did her part to make sure that no one was going to be finding them anytime soon. But then again their luck could run out sooner or later. so they might as well get as much of this in as they were able to do so. While greg knew his wife came to help him to do this. And to make sure that they were going to make their point acrossed before the others in town find out where they are. And they knew that they will by seeking them out. And that is something that they wanted to destroy as well. But now they could out the plan that they wanted to say all along. And what they are really here for.

"Everything's taken care of." Said tamara

"They bought it?" asked greg

"As far as the two I talked to are concerned, I'm just running along the beach. How are things going with the prisoners?" asked tamara

Kagome looked over to her sons who was crying and wishing for help to come. She wished she was able to go to them and hold them. but even If she was able to do so she wouldn't be able to do so. What has happened she was to weak to even be able to go to them and comfort them. she prayed to the soul king and hope he would see what was going on and to send the message to one of the others on what was going on. as she sent the memory and hoped that she was able to send it. she might end up hurting her soul for even doing this. But it has had its own fair share of damage done to her when she was used t resurrect kikyou. She sighed and closed her eyes and hoped that he was going to stop. While regina reached over to her but she was not able to take her hand. Tamara and greg was talking and hoped this was the time to send out the prayer. Since she is his high captain maybe he would see and feel what she was sending to him. She knew he would pass it on to whoever was the one he chose to pass on her message. But then again there was not much more when it came down to everything that she and her sons and her soul bonded sister was going to through. She closed her eyes and swallowed the vomit and blood in her throat.

"You know, they not exactly cooperative. But that's all about to change, right, guys? " chirped greg

He turns the machine on again, this time even more powerful and painful than before. As kagome and her sons started to scream even more. While kagome wished and hoped that even with out her powers the soul king would get that message. Or whoever was out there who was going to get it before him. She sighed and didn't know how to get out of this one. It felt like being stuck with naraku all over again. As they all groan in excruciating agony until Greg turns it off, kagome and her sons is still extremely weak. While regina was reaching to that point to where they were at. Even though they where getting it way worst than she was. She never ever wanted this to happened to them. even though it was going to happen sooner or later. but for now she was going to have to feel helpless when it came down to the what was going on. even though kagome was feeling even more helpless when it came down to how she was feeling. she had to deal with seeing her sons suffer and her as well.

"You have no... idea who you're dealing with." Hissed kagome

"Actually, no, you have no idea who you are dealing with." Hissed greg

"A couple of fools in over their heads who go around stealing magic. Just like the pureblood always worried about." Hissed kagome

Kagome curled her clawed hands and her eyes clinched as tears pooled in her eyes. This is the reason why war has started out in the wizarding world. They have no clue what the hell is out there. And it amused her greatly when it came down to the fact that they could do what they wanted with her. and she would always come out alive in all of this. Even though naraku has done worst and others has done worst. And most of all albus dumbledor has done worst. And she knew that he has not even hired them. she knew that for a fact because he hated people like this and this is why he turned out the way he was. Hell she knew that Griffith was in the middle of a mission for her to spy on dumbledor and was supposed to be back soon. She purified the darkness in his soul and now he was back to the man he once was. But not human she was not able to do that to him. But she made sure she did that to guts and the others so they were able to live as long as them. while her twins was there in the first place. Since they kinda beat her to it. but for now she was not going to shut her mouth right now. She was going to speak her mind. And like always it would get her into trouble.

"Stealing magic. That's what you think we're here to do?" asked tamara

"We're not here to steal magic. We're here to destroy it." said greg

"Magic does not belong in this world. It's unholy. And most of all beings like you should never exist. We're here to cleanse this land of it." hissed tamara

Kagome bursted out laughing darkly. She has a darker side and it rarely showed. But she had to laugh at what they were saying. There was no way in destroy what it is. and where it is. hell she would go get dumbledor if that is what she needed to do. in which was something she didn't wish to even do. this was something that they needed to come to realize and come to terms with. There was nothing that was going to destroy magic for anything. Or destroy any beings that they think that should be dead. While regina shivered from the laugh that kagome had just let out. She knew that she was dark when it came down to a point. But it was rarely seen. And it seemed that she was going to make sure that they understood that the were no way in messing up the world they way it is. magic is all over the place and it was not able to be destroyed no one would let that happened. They must not know of the wizarding communities. That was one of the things that they didn't know. They just think that this place only has the magic in it. so be it she would prove them wrong. There was so many realms they knew nothing about. And she would not even tell them it either.

"You think you can destroy magic? Just the two of you? Do you know beings like you causes wars cause of this. Oh you have no clue on what is out there. Its all over the world sorry to put this out there to you dumbfucks." Hissed kagome

"Well, who said there's only two of us? Oh, we're everywhere, my little whore. And to you regina after I left Storybrooke, as a boy, I was babbling about magic, about what I had seen, and what had happened to my father. Most folks, they wrote me off. But some didn't. And they found me." Explained greg

"They?" Asked regina

Regina wondered who in the world was he talking about when it came down to the people he was talking about. Sure she didn't know there was more magic into this world until kagome landed on her door step and saved her ass and offered her a family. But she wondered what type of people that he found to believe him. Because from what she understood that he would of never been able to enter the wizarding world when it came down to the type of person he is. he was not a magical being. He has no magic at all. And that is something they would not allow into the wizarding world. She was told on how that worked. Even though they are working for linking their worlds together when it came down to the whole magical and none magical thing in the ministry of magic. So that was something that she knew for a fact that these people are not apart of that world. Since the worlds are connected to the wizarding world is the demonic and all of the other races. Even the death gods. But it seemed that the non magical world is not yet ready to be connected to that world.

"Believers. People that know that magic is real." Said tamara

"This little quest of yours, to cleanse the world of magic, it's not gonna work. Because your kind is not allowed in that world. And most of all the ministry of magic would not allow such acts. And most of all of the other magical things out there." Hissed kagome

" No, of course it will. We've done it before, and we'll do it again. Do you think that Storybrooke was the first time that magic has crossed over?" asked greg

"Magic has been doing its damage for a long time." said tamara

"And people like us—we're here to stop it" said greg

When greg saw the look he was getting from kagome and knew that she has been telling that to them. and she is after all 1,600 year old person and that is something that should not even happened. Greg punched her in the face and stabbed her a few time. as he turns the machine back on even more higher than before. As he laughed darkly as he started to do what he had done before pound into her over and over again. While she and tamaki and draco screamed in pain. She just have to have hope that the soul king would deliver the message to someone to come and save her and her sons and regina from this. Even though she was annoyed that they didn't heed her warning when It came down to the fact that they would be found out and would be killed for even doing something like this. It was a crime and she was going to make sure that they would pay. And most of all she knew right then and there where they would be going when they die. They are going to be sent straight through the gates of hell. But for now she was going to have to have some hope in the soul king to help her and her sons and regina and send the message to someone to come and find them.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with everyone else_

charming is helping his wife recover from the message that the soul king had sent to them. all he heard was screams of pain as everyone gathered around. Guts rushed over to help snow out and give her a potion. Whatever the soul king had sent her was something that was going on right now. While snow looked around with worried eyes. As she was trying to get her mind back. The soul king spoke to her. zuse spoken to her and delivered a message that her daughter sent out to her. even though it was more of a experience than anything. Her good daughter and her two grandbabies who suffered so much was suffering. Even regina was suffering as well. But it was not as bad as her grandbabies. And her good daughter. Emma and neal who happened to be james potter was wondering around. But maybe they could get them to go and help search. Charming sat down and waited for her to speak to them and see if zuse sent anything that would happen. But that was not snows scream. It was kagome, tamaki and draco screams. So it was a message that was sent from her,

"It was awful. The worst pain I've ever felt. Wherever kagome, tamaki and draco and Regina is, their powerless to do anything. they can't fight back." Cried snow

"Could you—could you see where they are? Could you see who was keeping them there?" asked charming

Charming was going to kill whoever it was harming his little girl. And his grandbabies as well. While he knew there was going to be more than enough search party. But he wanted emma to help search for her twin sister. But it seemed that they would have to go and find someone to go and find them. they needed to go and help on this one. They needed more hands on this than the need. But from what snow says that they need to get going and soon. They don't know how much longer from what was happening. snow sent over the message that zuse sent and only felt the worst pain he has ever felt and saw horrible things that was happening to his little girl and his grandbabies. It seemed that they are getting it way worst than regina was,, but it seemed she is family and would save her. while snow looked over to casca and maka and nodded to them to go and find emma and neal or james whatever he was calling himself these days. But for now they needed to think on where they are. But they went through the memory and only seen the place where they are at. Everyone all split up and went to what is needed to be done here.

* * *

 _Meanwhile three hours later_

Greg was still doing what he was doing to kagome regina is screaming from her pain and suffering that she deserve after she confessed that his father is no longer of this world. While he pounded into kagome over and over again. That was when charming kicked the door open as and tried to go after him. But it seemed that he was faster. While charming waved kepnachi and gut in along with nakago and hotohori. They took tamaki and draco and kepnachi took regina. While he took his daughter as he wrapped something around her as did the others to make sure that tamaki and draco would be covered. Now they needed to get out of there. While emma and neal was wondering around in the looking for tamara. That was when tamara smashed something into her head knocking her out. Neal put his hands up in defense to show that he was not going to mean no harm. He felt for what had happened to kagome he was still obsessed with her. even though he was her twin sister soul mate. hell he didn't even know emma was her twin. He only knew kagome as narcissa Malfoy at the time.

"What are you doing, Tamara?" asked neal

"I have to keep magic out of this world, Neal. It doesn't belong here. You more than anyone should understand that. It's a poison." Hissed tamara

Neal sighed and should of never ever let his guard down around this woman when he met her. she was a muggle out of all thing. He was able to live through the wizarding world and was in school there. And he didn't even believe what she had said. Even though he claimed it to be to cover his ass when it came down to him being james potter and there was so many powerful beings out of his head for what he had done to kagome. He did love lily that is why he did what he did. But it was more out of obsession when it came down to how he handled things. But when dumbledor offered him to leave he did and left to live as a muggle. Well as much as one could live as a muggle. But it seemed that now things are getting all messed up all because he let a muggle in that he didn't realize that would of done this. While tamara held the gun up. The stupid blond twin of the whore was to high and drunk to even be able to realize what she had done. but for now she was going to have to get things done before she wakes up and attacked her back. Even though she was pissed off that the others was saved. She didn't even know how the hell that even happened.

"You've been lying to me. How long have you been lying to me?" asked neal

"This is more important than any..." said tamara

 **"HOW LONG YOU STUPID MUDBLOOD!"** roared neal

Tamara arched a brow and wondered what the hell a mudblood was and what it meant. She wondered if it mean to be a insult to her being non magical. But right now she didn't care. And he had no right to even speak to her this way. Sure she knew of neals violent streak and the amount of time he was violent with her. and the times she didn't even know where he was going. Neal was not happy right now and was wanting to know what the hell has been going on. and how long she had been fucking with his head. This is why muggles are not to be trusted. Well other than lilly she was someone who warmed his heart and he did love. Even though he did have a obsession over another woman who was married to someone else. And including the work he had done for dumbledor. And the crap he did to draco for him. He was thrilled when he did it. but for now it was not the time to even think those thoughts. He would have to think on those thoughts later. but he has not even used his magic is years since he was being chased down from beings who wanted to kill him for what he had done to kagome for years and years to have harry for lilly. The only time he did use it was to go to dumbledor when he was needed. Even though he would do what he had done before again. He was planning on doing so. Even though his father is the dark one. And disagreed in what he had done. but he had to say it was none of his dammed business.

"Since the beginning. Since I spilled coffee on you." Said tamara

"You planned it all. None of it was real." Said neal

"Neal, you're a good man. Well for the most part after finding out what you did in your past as james potter. Shame on you. And by the way the sex was awful. If you had magic you should of grown that tiny penis of yours. So please try to understand. I had a job to do... an important one, one I think you can agree with." Explained tamara

Tamara knew of the crimes that james potter had done by over hearing some things that people were talking about. And someone named guts found her and took her away from there. But for now she was going to have to make him understand that this was something that needed to be done. even though it seemed that he was not going to even listen to her on her reasons why she was doing what she was doing. Hell she was already married so there was not much that could be done there. But for now she needed to finish this little chat and go meet up with her husband. And shocking that the blond dumb evil one out of snow white kids was not waking up. Even her own son hated her guts. Even he hates his fathers guts as well. Neal was emma kid father after all. And one of kagome children kids as well. Harry was neal child. And it seemed he got his mother way of thinking. And the way he spoke to his father was rude. But it was not her place is saying anything.

"You never loved me?" asked neal

"Nope not one bit." Chirped tamara

"I can't let you leave here, Tamara." Said neal

"Neal, please don't make me." Hissed tamara

Neal was making his way over to where tamara was so he was able to get the gun from her. he didn't want to use magic to make it happen. He wanted to see if she would hand over the gun willinly. As tamara shot near three times as neal fell to the floor. While he was cursing the day that tamara was born. Why didn't he do the smart thing and use magic. He was a fuck up on that one. He was the dark ones son for the love all that is holy dumbledor balls. But nope he was stupid and didn't even use what could of saved his life. As she shot him two more times. While tamara made her way over to neal smirking like there was tomorrow when it came down to what he deserved.. the dark one son was not going to be no more. Sure they were going to be playing with more fire with killing the one man who would come after them for even doing this to his only son. Hell one more person to be coming after them. since she knew that there was going to be more than one person doing so. That was when emma came out of now were and started to kick tamara ass. But when tamara threw a magic bean to open a port to suck neal into. That was when she took off. Emma was not going to lose her soul mate. she rushed over and grabbed him by the hand to make sure he didn't fall in. but in the end after they finally confessed their love for each other he fell into the portal to save her life. When the portal close she curled into a ball feeling lost.

To be continued


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

* * *

A park in Storybrooke. Henry is on a swing while kenpachi and guts and ikkaku and yumichika supervises. Mr. Gold watches Henry from a distance, he wanted to watch his one grandchild to have fun. Even though his other grandchild talked to him about things he knew to magic. In which was something that was always nice to talk to at least one of your grandchildren to get to know them. but he notices that should the rope of the swing break, his grandson would be killed by sharp rocks nearby well one of his grandchildren that is. Mr. Gold begins to magically destroy the rope when ayame, Farnese's . soi,nuriko and nakago, along with snow, and charming since they were using one of their daughters cars. Even though they sent emma to go and be along in one of the manors they would come and get her when they were ready for her. she needed to think on what had happened. But this was going to be the hard part to tell henry about his father being dead. Even though they already talked to harry about it. but he seemed to not care about it. like henry he didn't care much for their father when it came down to the fact that they knew what he had done to kagome. And as well they needed to talk to gold as well he needed to know his son was dead.. well they kinda didn't feel guilty over that neal was dead. He should have been dead so long ago and be rotting in the gates of hell. But they have to deal with him since he was their other daughter soul mate. in which they all knew that they could ever pick or chose their soul mates.

"Gold. What are you doing here?" asked nuriko

"Well, my son made it clear I'm to stay away from both of my grandchildren. Even though one of them didn't come out of pleasure., so I'm spending some time with my grandson instead. Well one of my grandchildren that is." said gold

Ayame made her way over to henry since she was the one who was chosen to go and talk to him. She just didn't know how he would take it. since he kinda did have some faith in his birth father to change. Harry just hated his birth father for all of the horrible things that happened to his mother. and how could he just lie about his age. But then again she was going to be the one once again to say something horrible that happened to a family member. Snow and the others sighed and felt for henry. Well harry was more mature and was able to accept the fact that his birth father is a sick freak. But henry was younger and didn't understand what was going on. and what it meant that his father had done. soi was worried about her soul mate. tamaki was someone that meant the world to her. but she knew he would bounce back and come back to the joyful man she knows. Even Tsubaki was worried about draco. But she knew he was strong and would come back from this are like their mother and that is something that they loved about them. and all of their siblings. Gold arched a brow and wondered what in the world is going on. it seemed like someone had died or something. Even though he didn't even know that it was his son who died and that is the reason why they were there in the first place. He sighed and wondered when they were going to speak with him.

"Mr. Gold, we have some news to share with you, and it's not good." Said nuriko

"Not interested." Said gold

"Its about your son dark one." Gumbled nakago

"Yeah, what about him?" asked gold

Gold was watching the she wolf talk to his one grandson and wondered what this is all about. And why did they seem like they were having a hard time to be telling him about his son. He just didn't know yet that is why they were there to tell him. Nuriko sighed and knew this was going to be a hard one to tell him. While he looked over to his soul mate and wife who only nodded to him. This was the best thing for him to know about. But he just didn't know what and how he was going to tell him. But he knew it has to be done. he just didn't know how he was going to tell him just yet. He looked over to ayame who seemed to be having a hard time in telling henry about what needed to be said. How could she tell someone so young about his sick freak of a father go shot by the woman who was using him to get to them to kill them all. And lead her sick freak husband to kagome who happened to be obsessed with kagome in which who her title is. nuriko sighed this was not going to be easy when it came down to the job they were give to do. while snow laid a hand on the suzaku warrior shoulder to let him know it was going to be ok. And it is best to get it done and overwith.

"Tamara shot him." Said nakago

"What? He's dead?" asked gold

"They used a bean to open a portal. Neal was hurt so badly that he fell through. He's gone." Said nuriko

Gold was trying to keep his balance from what he was hearing. How could that whore kill his son. She was not going to like what he was going to do to her once he found her. but for now he needed to hear them out on more what they have to say to him. But he was going to get his revenge on what had happened to his only son. Sure he has grandchildren now. But they wont have their father no more. Well even though harry was born from pain and suffer. But he still loved his grandchildren and they were his blessing. But with the stuff going on with his belle. And now his son being dead. He just didn't know what in the world how to feel right now. He was just in shock about everything that has happened since those vile bastards came to their town. But he will get his revenge against them. nuriko laid a hand on his shoulder to let him know they were there for him to talk to. Well if he needed to talk to someone. Even though they do feel bad for him when it came down to what has been happening to him since greg came to town. Belle lost her memories. And he lost his only son. Sure they knew he love his grandchildren. But the lost of his only son even though they knew of how bad he didn't like how his son turned out. But he did love him. He was his child. And that is why he made the curse in the first place and used regina to cast it. while henry clung to ayame to get comfort from her.

"Bae wasn't supposed to die." Said gold

"Greg and Tamara—they took something from Regina—a magical trigger. A fail-safe in the curse that could destroy Storybrooke." Said soi

"if they activate it, it's a self-destruct. Everyone not born in this world will die." Said nakago

Gold was having a hard time even listening to them sure he knew that he should help them. but right now everything is crashing around him. As if the world and everyone else is not worth anything to him. But only belle who cant even remember who she really is and only goes by what her mind tells her. in which was greg and tamara fought in the first place. He now lost his son something that he came to this land for in the first place to find his son. And when he did he was this horrible person who has done horrible things.. but still he is his son. And gave him two grandsons to him. But one of his grandchildren was born out of horrible actions and that is something he was not proud about. It was like nothing was even entering his mind on what was going on. nuriko and the others looked at each other. And felt for him since they were bringing this up out of nowhere. But they need his help since he was the soul person who made this curse in the first place. And handed over to regina. Sure it was not such a bad thing since some of them would not even be hear today if it wasn't for kagome. Hell some of them would be still killing each other for what they were doing before her daughters came along into their lives. And given them a new life since their mother allowed them to join her family. And that is something that they would be forever happy about.

"I know this is hard, but we need your help." Said nakago

"No" said gold

Everyone looked at each other. But they could understand why he was feeling the way he is right now. But he could atleast understand that he could help them. while gold closed his eyes and thought on his actions. But he didn't know if he had it in him right now to even bring help to those in need. It was just all the crap that has been going on in his life. And now this with his son who turned out to be a horrible person. Something he never ever wanted his son to turn out to be. But he would always love him. He is his son after all. But for right now he needed to think on what to do next. Sure he still had his belle. But she don't even remember their life that they had together in this world and the world they came from. He wondered if it was the best thing to die together. Even though he could not see anything wrong when it came down to doing that. At least he wont be alone in the moment of doom. Nakago and some of the others wanted to kill him right now. But they didn't even know if they were able to do that. Nuriko sighed and looked over to henry and wondered how he was doing with this. It seemed he took it harder than his half brother. Since harry hates their father. and he has every right to hate him. But henry has this innocent way about him. So he would not understand much on how many horrible things that their father had done. hell they should of killed him when they found him. But then again gold who happened to be his father begged for them to save his life. So they did it for him since they have not seen each other for a good long time.

"They killed your son in cold blood, and you don't wanna stop them?" asked tasuki

"They didn't kill my son. I did. I brought magic to this world to find Bae, and now he's dead. Magic always has a price, and this—this is it. But I'm prepared to pay it." explained gold

"But... We'll die. You'll die!" cried soi

"I've made my peace with that." cried gold

Gold turned his back on all of them because he didn't want nothing more to do with this conversation. But for now he was going to go back to his shop and think on everything that would be needed to be done before his doom and along with everyone else. And spend his last few hours with the woman he loves. And who happened to be his soul mate. all he could do now is wish for her to remember everything so he was about to spend time with the woman who he is really meant to be with. But for now he was going to take what he could live with. And it happened to be lacy and not belle. But he was going to take what was given to him. Since she seemed to love him the same way she loved him as belle. Even though he could still see belle through her eyes and the way she acted. Snow and charming sighed and waved everyone to go back to the manor so they all could sit down and speak to what to do next. Even kagome and regina will be awake soon. Tamaki and draco was awake but hasn't had a set back from this attack on them. but they could see it bothers them when it came down to them having it happened to them once more. But they are strong like their mother. and that made them proud. Henry who was on nakagos back since he wanted to ride on his back. So they could head back home. Henry finally stopped crying. Even though he never understood why his half brother didn't like their father. sure he didn't understand that much when it came down to life. But he saw his grand father look sad from the loss of his son.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with greg,tamara and hook_

Tamara, Hook, and Greg Mendell are travelling through the mines looking for a spot to go and do the next part of their job to do. even though hook didn't even know what it will be for his death as well. Even though it was the whole deal from the beginning. Tamara smirked and was very proud of themselves from what they were about to do. they were going to be doing something that would be killing a shit loud of people who didn't even deserve to live in the world in the first place. Hook sighed and wondering what the hell they were doing down in the mines for in the first place. He was happy to know his little goddess was saved from the fate that happened to befallen her and her two sons. And as well the evil queen. But he wished he could be in her home right now instead of following these two people who he thinks are apart of a cult. Even though he had this feeling he should just leave right now and tell the others what was going on. and maybe they would be able to stop whatever they have planned in their evil brains. But he would see what this going to be. And why they were down in the mines in the first place. And then he would be able to hand it over to the ones who would be able to stop this in the first place. He felt the pull in his chest still there. But it was faint. It was the only thing to keep him going on this stupid idea thing. While greg was using a tracking device on his cell phone so he was able to find where it was supposed to happen. And where to trigger the device that would end their mission and get the hell out.

"It's just ahead." Aid greg

"Are you sure whoever's in charge of you doesn't want you guys to die in a mine collapse?" asked hook

"Just keep moving." Snapped tamara

Tamara kicked hook nearly knocking him down on the cave floor. She wanted to make sure he knew his place with them. he was their slave and will die as their slave. But they were not going to announce that nice little part right now. Their waiting for the correct time to let that nice little gift out. Sure they knew he would not like that when they tell him. But sadly they could care less what happened to him after this. Since he did what they needed him to do. hook never liked to harm a woman. But this woman he could harm. She was already on his bad side. And that is something you never wanted to be on. she was the one who helped her husband out to harm his little goddess. And her two sons. And regina as well. He just needed to gather enough information for the others. He needed to get them to help him out. But he cant go to them with out any information. And as well so he would be able to get to be with his little goddess. But he wanted to know who the hell they are working for to even asked them to doing this to whoever this person is. he sighed and knew he was around two cult members. Sure he knew what a cult is since they had them in their world as well. But it seemed since he has been hear there has been food and drinks delivered to his ship. And he had a feeling that his little goddess had something to do with that or whoever she sent to do that for her. but he was grateful for the actions since he has been here. And he would have to thank her when he has the chance to. But he has this feeling that she would not be up for what he wanted to tell her. but he would have to say this. He would never ever want to have no other woman but her. and his heart already belonged to her as well.

"Who is telling you what to do?" asked hook

"You know what? That's not your concern. It's not ours, either." Said greg

"Not your concern. So you're telling me you don't know who commands you?" asked hook

"Unlike you, Hook, we believe in something. We have faith in the sacredness of our cause." Said tamara

"were here" said greg

Hook arched a brow at the two crazy cult people who seemed to be thinking that they are doing the correct thing. Sure he maybe a pirate. But he would never ever do what they were doing. He would make sure who he was dealing with. And make sure he would find out who he was working for. And sadly this is the time he kinda missed working with cora. Well he didn't miss the one part. But he was thinking about saying fuck it and take off from the cave and hunt down the people who was able to stop this sort of stuff. While tamara sighed and wondered what is going through hooks head. She has this feeling he was trying to gather information to take back the others. And as well being played. But it didn't matter if he did plan to do something like that. They would have this diamond activated with in seconds. Greg made his way over to the area where they phone led them. he just needed to find the correct one that was going to do what is needed to be done. and then find something to place the diamond on it. sure they knew they were committing genocide. But they seemed to not even give a damn. Hell they didn't even know they were working with someone like the rest of them. they thought they were working with someone normal. But it would be a huge shock when it came down to who they were working for. And plan to kill them once they were finished. Hook sighed and didn't know what to think anymore with these two. As greg pulled out the black diamond that would kill everyone in this town. As he showed it to hook.

"So your sacred cause is pilfering a dwarf's pickax?" chirped hook

"Regina had this in her pocket when you handed her over to us. Well that and the other one who has just as much blood on her hands that regina and the dark one. And she got what she deserved and those filth who she calls her sons." Said tamara

"It's a trigger, and this ax, according to our people, is what activates it." said greg

Hook wanted to punch that bitch in her face for what she had said about his little goddess. He knew of her past and how much blood she has on her hands. But she did it to save the world. And not out of evil. So he was going to have to say it was not a bad thing in his books. But it seemed that these people cant even judge themselves. But he had a sick feeling on what was going to happen now. But when they told him that they were going to activate the diamond. It made them feel very uneasy. He wondered if he should take off now. But he needed to gather more information. Tamara smirked and took note that he was starting to catch on to what was going on. greg was trying to find a flat rock so he was able to put the black diamond who happened to be a bomb to kill everyone. And had to say it was the best thing that they were going to be doing. It was for the greater good of the world. And sure he had a point they should of asked who they were working for. But they seemed to take the job with he hate they had in them. so sure they were kinda stupid when they think about it right now. But for now he needed to finish doing what they were doing. And then do what they have to do next. And then take the kid since the person who they were working for wanted the kid for some reason. But they seemed to not even care about what happened after that. Even though he didn't know it was going to be the end of him and his wife.

"You're going to destroy an entire town, and commit genocide for this metaphorical person who you are working for.?" Asked hook

"Yeah, including your enemy." Said greg

"Rumplestiltskin won't be immune to this?" asked hook

"None of your kind will be. Once this thing gets turned activated, nothing can shut it off." Chirped tamara

"This whole town will revert to the forest it was. So tell us, Hook. We're willing to die for our cause. Are you willing to die for yours?" asked greg

"Suuuuuuuure why the hell not. I just want to die with a whole town." Chirped hook

greg presses the ax down on the diamond causing it to levitate and give off a blue glow. As hook took off before them. and he knew where he was going to go first. He just needed to find out where his little goddess lived. Maybe he could follow the pull he has with her. maybe that would lead him to where she and her family lived. he just needed to get to the house or manor or whatever she lived in to get her and everyone she knows help. He knew he might not be welcome but he was offering the information and other stuff to get them to stop this before it happened. He was not going to die to just kill off the dark one. And as well since his heart found love once more. And he had a feeling it was a more special love when it came down to the gift the fates has given to him. And he will be dammed that he would lose his little goddess over his hate for the dark one. While greg and tamara pressed the button that dumbledor has given to them to block all other magical transport to leave this town. They have to thank him when they see him again. But they needed to get back to their hideout to destroy everything that had on them. every file every piece of information that was on them. and gather the stuff that they needed to get the fuck out of this town. Well after they took the kid that they needed to take. They needed to do that as the last thing that they would do. since their boss wanted the kid for some reason. And then get paid and go back to the real world.. At that moment, the destruction of Storybrooke begins and vines begin to encase the Storybrooke Clock Tower.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Regina pacing the room while watching over kagome. She needed to make sure that her blood bonded sister was going to be ok. She knew that tamaki and draco was going to take a while to heal. But they are strong like their mother. and that also helps that kagome blood adopted henry as well. So she was like his birth mother now. Even though she is his aunt. Kagome closed her eyes as hotohori ran his fingers through the most lovely hair that he has ever seen. Well other than the hair that he has. He was one of her daughters soul mates. Hermione was who he was blessed with. She was smart and have the loveliness that her mother has. But it seemed she was in the crew trying to figure out why there was a lock on their ways out. Even though she told him and the others is was a spell and a object that cast the spell that would do something like this. Even blocked out the soul reaper transport. Muramasa and shiriyuki was there with their mistress. While her other two sword spirits was stuck in the soul society with some of the others. Maybe they are going to be working on getting that transportation of their gates fixed on their side. Hotohori sighed as he looked over to regina and shook his head. He understood why she was feeling the way she is. but there was not much they could do for now. While everyone came back from delivering the bad news to henry. Since harry was stuck over in Malfoy manor right now since he was not able to get back in time before this crap while emma locked herself in one of the rooms in the manor. henry rushed over to regina and hugged her to let her know he was happy to see her. while he pounced on kagome but was plucked off by guts since it was not the best idea to even do that right now. That was when they whole manor shook. As hotohori made sure she didn't fall.

"Sister dear, was that.." asked kagome

"Yes. The diamond was activated." Explained regina

"So are we all going to die?" Asked zange

Everyone looked at each other and not even sure how to even answer that one. Even though zange was the first one to speak up on what everyone was thinking. They all looked over to regina since she knew more about the diamond than anyone of them. well other than gold. But right now he is not in the right mind to even work with at this point in time he was more in a suicidal moment. But they could not blame him on what he was feeling right now. He lost the woman he loved who happened cant remember who she really is. but she feels the connection with her soul mate. maybe there is some way to help her. so she didn't have to die the way she is. and to have her last moments of life with the man who she is meant to be with. And the other reason why he was feeling the way he was feeling. is the lost of his son once more. Even though it was to death. Sadly they all could give a damn about the fact that he was dead. But they had to deal with the freak since he is emma soul mate. and henry and harry father as well. But they could understand how he felt. They knew he was not happy on how he turned out. But he did make the dark curse to come and find him. And then find out his only son is a sick freak who has done horrible things to emma twin sister. And as well to tamaki an draco since he was working for dumbledor. Even though he did love the woman who he married as james potter. But in the end he abandoned her to the death she had taken. Even though he met his soul mate who happened to be emma. But right now they needed to know what they had to do now.

"You all were born here, so you'll guys will live." Said regina

"But if that has to happen. We will still have each other." Said **Farnese**

"From the mouths of babes, I'd say the young princess has a point. " chirped hook

Hook had to say the manor is beautiful. It was large and had a look of old buildings. It was remarkable. But he felt the pull and got stronger and lead him here. It seemed that this was where his little goddess lived and the others who is with her. spirit growled as he marched his way over to hook to get some form of revenge on him since he punched him the first time they have met. But like always he doesn't waste a moment and punches him in the face. While hook put his hands up on his face where he was punched. The man has power in him. Even though he remembered him. But he don't really remember the connection to his little goddess that this man had. But for now he just needed to let them know what he knew and what they needed to know. Since he knew more information on what was going on. and what those two crazy peoples plans are. While kagome narrowed her eyes at the man who is her soul mate. but she understood why he did what he had done. she did worst when it came down to what she had to do to save her own life. Or the lives of the ones that she loved most in the world. While tamaki waved over to hook. He kinda missed him and their talks even draco and the others does as well. He felt like a father to them. and soon will be. Because they know who he is to their mother. while charming narrowed his eyes. Even though he knew what he was to his little princess. His good daughter. Sure he was far better that the sick freak emma was stuck with as a soul mate.

"Go sit down spirit you made your point acrossed. Now Tell us why you're here before I use something other than my daughters ex husband fist. And believe me you wont like what I will do to you." Snapped charming

"I think threatening to kill me seems a bit redundant when we're all about to die anyway." Said hook

"No thanks to you. Regina just told us you were working with Tamara and Greg to get your revenge." Hissed kagome

Hook sighed when he heard her voice. Something he wanted to hear since he came here. But he looked around the room and took note who was in the room that they were in. and he had to say this house holds a lot of beings. And a very large family. But he knew his little goddess was pissed off at him. But he understood why. But he was here to make things right. And to help them to get what they needed to do. he was not going to die for the fact he wanted the dark one dead. And he was not going to have people who already thought s a family dead. And most of all the woman who wanted to have him as his wife and life mate. kagome made her father stand down. Charming joined spirit in the emo corner. While hook wondered what the hell went on there. It seemed that she was going to make him speak one way or another. In which he didn't need no help in getting what he knows out this time even though he did enjoy when she did it when they first met. Oh how that was most sexy thing that she was able to do to him. Kagome arched a brow and knew where his mind was going off to. But then again there was something that she knew when he though they was he did. But this was not the right time to be thinking on this. He needed to get to the point and tell the what he knows. And see if they were able to get to stop. But then again it was something that came down to the fact what was going on right now. And the fact that they are going to die if they don't stop what was going on.

"Well my little goddess, that was before they told me I had to die to get it." said hook

"We don't have time for this you walking talking boner. We have a real problem." Grumbled kagome

"Which is why I'm here my little goddess, 'cause staring death in the face has made me realize if there's one thing I want more than my revenge, it's my life along with yours my little goddess and her family and freinds. So should we start this thing now, and then resume bickering?" asked hook

Kagome pinched the bridge of her nose with she heard half the room growling when he just announced that. They knew what they are to each other. But she knew her birth father did not come to terms with that just yet. Kagome looked over to regina with pleading eyes to let her know please think of something. And she would help with whatever it was she needed to help with. Regina sighed and knew what her blood adopted sister was telling her. and she would need her help with the idea. But she didn't know if they should even do what she was thinking. But if it meant to get everyone out of town before the diamond explodes. Hook sighed and felt for his little goddess. He needed to have her to understand that is why he was here. He wanted to work with them on this. And help end whatever was started. Regina knew that she needed to speak up. And she knew damn well that the dark one would not help since she was told he was in a middle of a wanting to kill himself from everything that was finally crashing around him. So she was going to have to take care of this issue. But then again it was going to be something that she was going to do. and she felt bad that she would have to ask her blood bonded sister to help her in this. But she needed her power to help her in this. She has it in her when it came down to the fact that she would be the key in helping out in this. And she felt bad for even thinking that she needed her help. She didn't want to ask. But it was the only way.

"There is no stopping it. And the best thing I can do is slow it down, but I would need kagomes help in doing so. but that will only delay the inevitable." Explained regina

"It'll give us the time we need." Said charming

"What do you mean by that grandpa." Said karou

"Yeah!" said hikaru

Everyone waited to see what charming meant by what he had said. And wondered what would be able to help them to escape this. Even though all of them escaped from far worst from what they had gone through. Hell even Griffith escaped the darkness as well. Charming sighed he was not sure how the hell they were going to get the magic beans. But it was their only chance for them to get the hell out of here before this place blows up. Snow wondered if he was talking about the magic beans. Bu there was no way to find any. Since greg and tamara burned down their farm. But then again they could of took some for themselves. So they might have a way out of this. But then again they don't even know where their hide out is. they could of moved from the last time they were there to save their good daughter along with their grandsons. And regina. Kagome tilted her head to the side and wondered where her birth father was going with this one. And hoped that it would work to get them all out of here. She could care less on what happened to her in the end of all of this. But for now they needed to know what he was thinking and the idea he has.

"Steal back the beans. Use them to get everyone into the Enchanted Forest before Storybrooke is gone." Explained charming

"How? We don't even know where Greg and Tamara are." Said nuriko

Everyone nodded and mumbled something. They wondered where they were as well. But it seemed that someone has to know. Hook looked around the room and saw all sorts of beings who was in this family. But he didn't like the fact that regina was going to make his little goddess to do something that might end her life. He sighed but he did know where tamara and greg are at. But they would need to find them quickly before they take off and go to where they needed to go. Kagome looked over to her birth father and wondered what next. He needed to think of something and fast. Charming sighed and knew that was the part that was not going to work. If only someone was able to find where they are hiding then they can go and kick their asses and rob them of their magic beans in which was theirs in the first wondered if hook knew where they are . since he was forced by the way it looked to work for him. Even though he kinda didn't like the man. But he did come here to tell them and help them out. But even though it was way to late for his arrival. Sure he has not came to terms with him being his good daughters soul mate. but he knew it was going to take time when it came down to him thinking that this man was going to be his family. Hook looked over to his little goddess and knew there was something she was thinking about. And he could feel her sadness that this was going to happened to the people that they loved the most about.

"Well, I do. I can help." Said hook

" before me and regina goes. Remember your mother always will love you. Im not sure how this is going to end for me and regina. But I will try to make this work. But be strong and protect what is yours. And remember protect your family. Mama will always be with you." Said kagome

Hook bowed his head as he watched everyone in the room bow their heads in sadness. He knew that her children is going to take it hard. The tears was something that showed it. he never ever met someone like his little goddess before. It was something that he also he loved about her. her strong and fierce way she did this. And she protected her loved ones with her life. But his thoughts was cut short as charming pushed him out of the door. But for now he was going to try his best to win the man over. Even though he could see the others around the room who has accepted him when it came down to him joining their group. While ayame and ikkaku was going with kagome and regina to see to them. but for now they would have to go and do what is needed to be done. they all have their own tasked. And most of all gather all of the town people and take them to the meet up point, charming and hook was going to get their free ticket out of town. Kagome looked over to ayame and knew she was not taking it well. Along with everyone else as well. But she knew that they would be together and her children would never ever be alone in all of this. And that is what was making this easy for her to do what she and regina was going to do.

* * *

 _meanwhile with gold_

Mr. Gold's pawnshop as the dwarves are looking for something in the shop when Gold comes out from the back room. it seemed things are not going to be getting easier for him. It seemed that people was going to rob him since they knew that they all are going to die. Even though it was something that came down to the fact that he was going to have a way out when it came down to belle going to be back to her normal self. But he didn't get what he wanted anyways. He didn't know how to think on this one. But then again he was going to have to stop them from even doing what they were doing. While belle was in the back doing what he told her to do. even though they just finished having sex. As the dwarves continued on taking things that they knew that it was theirs. But the one thing they were searching for is something to help sneezy to get his memories back since the blue fairy was able to work with one of kagomes blood adopted daughters who happened to a fairy as well. Even though her home world is no longer. And her birth parents was no longer alive. But she was able to stop the person who was the reason why that happened in the first place. It was sky who happened to use bloom to get what he wanted in the end. But she did help with her friends in doing what they could to bring something that would help people remember what they lost. But it seemed that it was going to benefit all beings who lost their memories.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Granny's Diner as the entire population of Storybrooke is gathered inside. It took everyone a good while to gather everyone but they hoped that this was going to work in the end. While everyone awaited for what was going to happen when it came down to regina and kagome. They didn't want to leave them in doing what they were doing. It was just not right when it came down to what they were doing for them all in this. That was when charming and Hook arrive with the bean as if they won the magic bean price. As ayame and ikkaku came back right after them. they all wondered what sort of news that ayame and ikkaku had. But by the look in ayame eyes it was not going to be good. They all sighed and looked over to kagomes children who are also their family. But this was not going to end well when it came down to the fact that they were going to be getting some form of bad news. But they were happy for gold since he got belle back to the way she used to be. Now he was about to get the comfort from the woman who he wanted comfort from the most. In which that is something he needed right now. He didn't take the lost of his son very well. He knew his son didn't turn out right and said something about it was his mother fought. they did try to ask him why he said it was his mother fought. but in the end he didn't answer. That was a sign he rather not wish to take to him about.

"I see you all got the bean. But henry and the rest of you come here now. I have a message from our sister wolf." Announced ayeme

"Wh—where's our mother aunt ayame?" asked yui

Ayame sighed and was trying to hold back her tears and her own crippling fear and sadness. While kouga bowed his head in sadness. He would always love kagome even though sesshomaru ended the marriage that he took so much time with the demonic council in agreeing to. But it seemed she would not be coming with them in this little escape. While hook wondered what in the world was going on. he sensed power and that is something that the pulling in his chest was able to do. tamaki and draco and their siblings wondered where and what was going to happen to their mother in all of this. Kouga came over to his soul mate and wife. He knew that she needed him, even though he was not doing so well herself. While everyone waited to see what ayame had to say. By the way she was acting it was not going to be good news from what was going to be said. While ayame was trying to pull herself together the best as she could. Hook was wondering what was going on. and why is there a sense of bad news was going to be announced. He just hoped it was not going to be about his little goddess.

"Regina and your mother can hold off the self-destruct device long enough for us to escape, you know how weak your mother is right now. But she will fight. But in the end she wont survive." Cried ayame

 **"NO SHE CANT DO THIS!"** cried tamaki

"i'm sorry. I promised her I'd get you all to safety." Cried ayame

Hook didn't like what he was hearing from the she wolf. but he wondered if there was going to be someway out of this for his little goddess. While he watched someone hug tamaki to help him through what he was feeling right now. The guy kinda reminded him of some sort of a cat. Ayame closed her eyes and knew what was going to happen. While miroku stood up and knew that this was going to be the time to go and do what was needed to be said. He was going to make everyone hear what he has to say. There was no way in hell they all are going to leaving kagome and regina to die. She never did it to them. she came back and saved them like always. Hook wondered what the one guy who looks like a monk was going to say. But it seemed that someone else was going to be speaking. But backed down from whatever they wanted to say. But he was going to hear them out to see what was going to happen. And what their next plan would be. He just didn't even know what to think right now. It was something that he didn't understand. But it was like someone was telling them to help him out. And that his life is meant to be here and stay by his little goddess side.

"Hey guys we cant just run away like cowards. Kagome has been there for all of use through out time. and she never ever abandoned use when we were in something like this. Am I right guys!" said miroku

"The pervert monk is right. She has been here and save all of our asses and the cost of her life each time. we cant leave her." said sango

"it's the right thing to do. Look kagome have always led us before, and we've always won every battle we have been in. and every evil bastard we have been in a fight with. So, who's willing to let her lead us again?" said kouga

Everyone cheered from what was said it seemed that their fear was kicked in the ass about their own death to even remember was is right. Charming and snow smiled their good daughter was not going to die. They were going to save her in the end of all of this. While emma snorted from what was being said about her twin sister. It was something that they were being stupid about. She could give a fuck less about if her twin died or even lived. she just didn't want to live the life that she was born into. Sure she was a horrible evil vile woman. But it was something that made her happy in being. She was never going to change. She knew her parents and her sister does hope that they do change. But it seemed that she would never. It was going to be her choice in doing. And how she wanted to be. While ayame flashed over and smacked emma since she heard what she was thinking. Hook tilted his head to the side and had to say he didn't like his little goddess twin sister. She was well gross and she was not even close to what he wanted in a woman. But he was not having none of this. He yanked the magic bean away from tamaki and was going to use it for himself.

"If they wants to die for us, I say let them." growled hook

"You understand kagome don't you. But there is more and you know what it is. your connected to her. but if you do what your going to do. it will be the wrong way to go about this. You're her soul mate you stupid ass pirate." Hissed inukimi

Hook looked at the woman who is one of his soul mate as she puts it. but she took his head and pushed memories into there something he would need to process what she have given to him. While hook handed the pouch back to them. as they all left to go and see what they could do to help their two family members. While hook remained behind since he needed to process what was shown to him. While he left and kinda felt bad that he stolen the magic bean. But he would have wait and see how this played out. But he now he kinda understood why he felt a pull to his little goddess, she was meant to be his and only his. that was something he wished to have. Even though he was confused he has all of he memories inside of his mind as he sifted through them to learn the life that she has lived. even though he was going to be shocked in what he was going to be seeing. Sure she showed him some of her memories. But not all of them. now he was learning everything that she had gone through. And everything she has ever done to make her who she is today. In was something he treasured to even know. Even though a lot of it was going to be rather disturbing from what he was about to learn. And how long she has lived.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few hours later_

When kagome and regina heard what was said from their loved ones. They push more of their magic and successfully diffuse the trigger, saving the town, but also knocking themselves out in the process. But now they were going to have to go and find henry since it seemed that he has gone missing while they were doing what they were done. but in the end they found him but tamara and greg took him through the portal to where ever they were taking him. Guts had to tackle kagome to the ground since she was trying to go into the portal that was about to shut down . she should know what happened to people when portals shut. Kagome sighed as she pushed guts off of her so she was able to think of something to help her and the others hunt down henry. She was not even sure were they even took him. Regina was not happy about this and wondered what they were going to do about this. While hook knew everything and not even sure he was even going to be coming back. Kagome looked over to her one blood adopted mother and knew what she had done. but it kinda needed to be done. he was not able to find out on his own. She just saved her in not doing that. But kagome sent a hell butterfly to have as many capsule cases to be brought over to them. she needed to make sure that she had enough and as well the others so they had stuff to live on and a roof over their heads. And enough stuff to get them through what they were going.

"They've taken Henry?" asked gold

"Yeah. You're the Dark One. Do something." Snapped tasuki

"There's no way. I spent a lifetime trying to cross worlds to find my son. There's no way in this world without a portal." Explained gold

"Hey look guys." Chirped ayame

Everyone looked over to see hook was coming back. While they looked over to inukimi and saw her smirking. She was the one to help him to get through his inner thoughts. In which as something that they had to say was a good thing. Since he was probably is going to be their only hope when it came down to what they needed to do. and as well to make sure that he still had the bean. Gold sighed he didn't want this to happen to his grandchildren. And now it happened. He had a feeling where he had been taken. He wondered If his father was behind this. Even though he has given him the warning so long ago from what he said to him the last time they crossed paths. Hook sighed and knew he was going to be doing the right the right thing. But he was happy to know he has his dream woman. Even though he was going to marry her here and now. He read the soul mate stuff. And he was going to follow through with it. hook walked down the ramp of his ship and wondered what in the world had happened. The town was still there. But the only other thing. There was his little goddess. And regina so did something happen that they were able to stop the diamond from doing what it was meant to do. while emma was tossed over kenpachi shoulder. Since she would be needed in this mission to get henry back from whoever it was going to be their evil bastard this time.

"Enough waiting around, let's go." Demanded kenpachi

"Go? Where? I thought we were saving the town?" asked hook

Everyone sighed they forgot he didn't know how they saved the town. But they knew what he was going to ask for when they get on that ship. And they need to do it soon when it came down to him accepting the soul mate bond. But for now they needed to get him up to speed on everything that has happened. Ad that there is no danger in town. Kagome made sure that they had enough people here to fix things so they could come and go as they pleased. And as well to make sure that who was able to come back was up to speed on what was going on. hook looked at everyone and wondered what happened. And why they stopped doing what they were doing. He wondered if they found some way to save everyone. But then again they look like there was something else happened. Charming sighed he knew that hook accepting the soul mate bond. And he knew what happened after that. He just cant come to terms just yet with hook. Gold knew that they would need hook to go where they were going. And if it was where he thinked where they are going. It was going to be the use of his ship. Plus he was not really thrilled in seeing his father again. He hated his father. and as well his mother. they were both pure evil when it came down to how they ended up. He sighed as he looked over to belle. He was not going to take her with him. He didn't want her to go to where they had to go to find henry. Regina wondered where they took henry. And why did they need him in the first place. But then again she thanked kenpachi for knocking emma out and tossing her over his shoulder. They might need her for what they have to do on this mission to get henry back.

"We already did. But greg and tamara took henry through a portal." Explained nuriko

"Well, I offer my ship and my services to help follow them." said hook

"Well that's great, Hook, but how do we track them?" asked maka

Hook sighed and didn't know the answer to that one. But he had a sick feeling on where the lad was taken off to. But it has been a while since his ship had a full crew on it. even though all of them was going to be family to him. Since he was going to get married to his little goddess before they even set on this trip. Because he had this feeling that there was going to be some more stuff coming along. Gold sighed and knew he was going to be the only one who was able to find his one grandson. Since his other grandson is stuck over in Malfoy manor since the two fuckers seemed to use some device to block all sorts of transport. Even the death gods form of transport. He was going to try his best to get his one grandson back from his father. since he had a feeling this was his father doing. He was warned so long ago about him wanting someone for something. He just don't remember what it was just yet. But he was going to do his best to get his grandson back. He wished he was able to talk to his other grandson before he left. But it seemed he was busy working on the other side in fixing the gates. And all other form of transport. Even though he would have to say it was rather interesting when it came down to how they all traveled. Sure it took a while to get used to. But it was the best way to leave town with out losing your memory. But then again he didn't know about the traveling part when he was first starting out to find his son. And when belle lost her memory.

"Leave that to me. I can get us to where we need to go." Said gold

"We lets go everyone. But we just have to wait to have the house elves bring the other capsule cases. And have a quick wedding." Said inukimi

everyone all gathered on hooks ship while the house elves was popping in and out to put all of the stuff that was asked of them. they needed to make sure how much stuff they had would last them a while and a good few years that is. plus the capsule cases would be the best way to carry around stuff and the things they would need. They have them all packed with all the things that would be needed on such missions. While hook smirked and followed the demoness who was going to do their wedding. He got his wish. Abut she explained to him that this needed to be done before they go. Since he accepted the soul mate bond. While gold pulled belle off to the side to make sure she understood on what was going on. and handed her over something that would be needed incase this al was not going to end well. He sighed and he knew what was going on with the pirate and what he was doing. But it seemed it was time to go and make sure things was going to be ok here. He just needed to make sure things and everyone was going to be ok while they were gone. Even though he knew that there was beings here to help and protect the town with their power. So sure that was a ok thing. But this was one request that he needed belle to do for him when it came down to the fact that he would have comfort in knowing that this spell would be casted. Since he had the sick feeling it was going to be his father who was behind all of this. He sighed and kissed belle one last time before he went on the ship to start his search for henry.

"So, are you done trying to kill me. And congrats on finding your soul mate. as well every mans dream woman.? Said gold

"I believe so. And im happy." Said hook

"Excellent. Then you can live. Plus I don't want no trouble with your wife." Hissed gold

Hook sighed and knew that the man was jealous of him. He knew that lots of men with his little goddess as their own even her ex husbands are still in love with her. but he knew that she only thought of them as friends. While he was happy he mated and got married to the woman of his dreams. Even though he birth father has not come to term with everything. But his little goddess one blood adopted mother puts in him in place. Even her other blood adopted fathers and mothers does as well. Even though her birth mother seemed to accept the fact they are family now. Even her kids as well. They seemed to be happy about him being their step father. but he had to do a blood bond with all of them after the marriage and the mating it was apart of the bond. Gold sighed and waved his hand he knew that this was the only way he was able to find his one grandson. With his blood he would be able to locate his one grandson on the globe. As he magically summons the Magic Globe, pricks his finger, and a map of a strange island appears on the area of the globe while he and hook went pale from where they have to go and find henry. Even though hook didn't know why the dark one was feeling fear of that island. He just never wanted to go back to there. It took him a very long time to get the hell off the island. But he was happy that he did. He never thought he would ever be married. But it seemed that he did and to a woman every man wanted as their own. But he was blessed to have her as his soul mate and wife.

"Where is that? Where did they take Henry?" asked tamaki

"Neverland." Said hook

Everyone looked over to hook and wondering if they were hearing that correctly. But then again he didn't sign anything to show that he was screwing with them. so it would seem that they were going to be seeing what neverland looked like. But they wondered what sort of crap that goes on there. Or if the movies and books was correct. But it seemed captain who was no way the way the books and the movies put him. And the person who took his hand was not what was in the movies and the books. So they were thinking peter pan was going to be the one who was evil. But why would gold be fearing going to neverland. It was like he had some form of connection to the lands. or he fucked over someone there to get on their bad side. But it would seemed that they would be learning a lot of things when they got to neverland and how things really are. And who peter pan is really related to as well. Gold sighed and knew his fears was correct him and daddy dearest was going to be crossing paths again. Even though he was not looking forward to that. But he was going to kill his father while he was there. He wanted him dead for what he had to live with. And how he ended up growing up to be. Sure he never ever regretted in becoming the dark one. He loved being the dark one. The power is wonderful and that is something he never ever will ever give up. But for now he needed to think on saving his one grandson. And to kill daddy dearest for stealing his great grandson and use him for what he wanted to use him for. And as well kill his father for making his life a living hell. kagome hands over the magic bean as she kissed her husband and soul mate. the ring that was her wedding ring sparkled in the sun light. She knew he has other stuff for her when they get over to where they needed to be. Hook opens a portal to Neverland, and everyone prepares to sail through it. as everyone clutched on to something or have a travel buddy that they were pared with by ayame. While kagome was between hook and the wheel.

"So who who are we up against? Who are the two crazy cult bastards?" Asked nakago

"They're merely pawns, manipulated by forces far greater than they can conceive. They have no idea who they're truly working for." Explained hook

 **"SO WHO IS THAT?"** Yelled hikaru and karou

"Someone we all should fear. Even for me I fear him." explained

The Jolly Roger while everyone was set to sail into the portal. As they all clung to whoever their travel partner is. so they could go to neverland somewhere they all thought was a happy place. But it seemed that it was not a happy place. Just a place of horrors. It sounds like whoever they were going to be facing is someone just like naraku and all of the other evil bastards they faced. While gold sighed and knew that this was the moment of truth. He did fear the person who his father has come to be. Everyone else wondered what the hell was going to on with gold. It seemed there was some form of a connection to the person who they were after. And it seemed to be a emotional one as well. But then again they knew he would never tell who and what sort of connection they have with each other but maybe he would tell them to help them out with all of this. Hook kissed his wife to let her know she was going to win in this. As well as everyone else. But he did always wondered what the dark one had with pan. It seemed they have some form of a connection to each other. He always sensed there was some form of a family connection he just never ever was able to prove that fact. And as well he never though bae would turn out to be the way he is. he turned to be a evil bastard. He harmed his little goddess. Even though she did have a son from him. But it was out of obsession and power and for the woman who he claimed to be married to at the time.. As they disappear it into, the waters of the harbor are at once still and back to normal showing that the portal has closed sending them all to hell basically..

to be continued


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

* * *

Inside the magic bean's portal heading to a place that most of the people on board thought was a happy place. But found out they were wrong in what they thought would have been real. But then again they have found out about things since they came to this told to be different when it came down to kagoe meeting her birth parents. And finding out james potter was really rumplestiltskins son. Everyone was trying to hold tight to ropes on the Jolly Roger with each of their travel buddies that they were assigned with so now one would be tossed into another portal and make more work for them to do to save whoever it was tossed off to another land. Hook and kagome at the helm as the ship crosses through the portal to make sure that they would make where they were going to safely. Since he knew how to travel through portals with his ship since he has done it to go back to neverland. But when he escaped neverland he thought he would of never ever came back to the hell hole. But then again he was going to be learning a few interesting factors when it came down to who peter pan is really related to. They finally land on the waters of Neverland. The group looks around in confusion wondering if they were where they needed to go. Hook glared at the island that was there before them all. While gold bowed his head to show he was not happy about being back in neverland and seeing his father as well. But he knew it was not going to be long before he had to come back here. So he might as well get it done and over with and end his father once and for all...

"so are we here?" Asked spirit

"Aye, Neverland." Growled hook

everyone who has never ever been to the place all ran up to the front of the ship and they gawked at the sight before them. never in their life they would think they would end up in neverland. As they all looked at the island as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. And wondered if the stuff they could collect to take him to make new things with the stuff they would gather. The possibilities are rather interesting for them. kagome could sense a evil on the island. As well as most of them who was looking at the island for the first time. and kinda took note that it was like what was in the books and the movies. But they could feel the darkness that was in the island. And whoever it was who runs it was not someone they should keep their back turned on. and make sure that they keep a eye out. But for now they are just going to enjoy the view. Kagome knew that this was the place where they taken henry off to. But she knew how henry thinked. And whoever wanted him was going to use him for what they wanted. Even though she didn't know what it was just yet. But she had this feeling that gold knew more than what he was putting on. as if he knew the person here who runs it. or has a personal relationship with the said person. And she knew they would find out sooner or later. she knew her sister was not happy about them dragging her on this trip. But she would be needed to get henry back. That had to make sure that had everything they would need to get him and get the hell out of this place.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a three hours later_

On the Jolly Roger Hook manning the helm as he watched his new family talk lively with each other on his ship. Well now his ship as well. He smiled his little goddess has blessed him with the life he wished he could have. Even though her birth father has not come to terms with the idea of them being related. But for now he was going to take things how they are. He was the only one who seemed to have issues with him. Everyone else seemed to be fine with their soul mate bond and union. Tamaki and draco along with hikaru and karou took notice hook was slowing down. So did spirit and nuriko. They wondered why in the world he was slowing down for..hook sighed this had to be the best way to get into the island itself with out pan even noticing. Even though he had a feeling it was pan was behind this when it came down to the boy. He just didn't know what and why he would need the boy for. But he would do what he needed to do to get him back to where he belonged. Even though he didn't like the woman who is his little goddess twin sister. She is a awful woman when it came down to how she acted and how she carried herself. She was just gross and wrong on so many levels. Sure he knew snow and charming was not going to give up hope on her just yet. But they would have to sooner or later since she would never change. He met many people like her. and they never ever change the way the look on life. And how they don't wish to change. Because it was what they loved and never would stop loving it. but he was going to have to deal with her since she was family.

"Why are you slowing down?" Asked hikaru

"Yeah why?" asked karou

"Oh it's a idea that came to me. my younglings. The plan is to bring us to the far side of the island, link up with the widest part of the river, and.. then we sail right through, take him by surprise. The irony..." explained hook

Hikaru and karou had to say it was a great idea when it came down to what he had said. So they should try to do what they needed to do. but then again there was something that they would have to try. Because they knew for a fact that they were going to be dealing with someone who that might be like naraku. So they needed to do what they could do to get past the person. Well hope to get past the person when it came down to who they were facing. Even all of them knew that gold knew more than what he was putting on. and that he has some form of connection to the person who is doing all of this crap. Sure they would find out some things here and there when it came down to the fact that a lot of stuff they would learn about their mister dark one while they were here. While nuriko and spirit went to go and talk to the others to tell them the idea that hook has came up with. While tamaki remained with hikaru and karou. Draco went and go watched the view since it was not going to be nice for long when they get on that island. Or when they get to a certain part of the island. But they knew they needed to enjoy the time they have left before the real fight was going to start. But they would make sure they keep a eye on mister dark one since he has a connection to the island. They don't know what it was just yet. But they would find out sooner or later..

"What irony?" asked tamaki

"Oh, I spent more time than I care to remember trying to leave this place to kill Rumplestiltskin. And here I am, sailing right back into its heart with him as my guest of honor. But I met my soul mate and we are married now. And as well that I have a brand new family. It was something that I always hoped for. Come ill give you sailing lessons my younglings." Said hook

Hook smiled he never thought he would even have this sort of life. But he was enjoying it. and he was not going to let pan take it from him. This was something he worried about the most when it came down to what they came here to do. pan would do just about anything to get what he wanted. But he was going to try his hardest to make sure it was not going to happen when it came down to what was being done. or what he was going to try to do. because he knew how the moron worked. He kinda reminded him if you think about it. he reminds you of how the dark one does things. That why he always tried to wondered if they two of them where related or brothers or something. Hell if he was his father he would not even be shocked if that was true. But if he was the dark ones father then why would he want his great grandson for. That would be something he would wonder about. But for now he was going to enjoy the time they have until pan comes and makes their lives a living hell. something he was known to do. and as well make this whole thing into a game. Something he always loved to do was make someone personal misery a game to him. But for now it was something he was going to have to wait and see how this was going to play out.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Emma who was standing along the ships railing gazing out at the sea not happy about even being dragged along to this stupid mission. He could give a fuck less what happened to everyone here. And even the little bastard she gave birth to. Why should she has to be here for. Not as if she was going to willingly help them. so they better not think there. And it made her hate them even more with her soul mate gone. She just wondered if she should just kill them here and now. Then she knew she had no chance in doing so. Snow and charming and kagome approach her to give her a talk. Even though they knew it was not going to work. Kagome didn't even want to be involved in this talk in the first place for the fact she knew that she was not going to listen to them. and not going to listen to them in the first place.. so why should she even waist any time for this stupid talk. But her birth mother and father seem to make her talk to her evil bitch of a twin. She sighed she knew that they would never give up hope on her twin. But she knew for a fact that there was not going to be no helping her in this. And she would never ever change on how she was thinking..

"What happened to Neal, and Henry, it's not your fault. You can't blame yourself." Said snow

"I don't. I blame you and that freak of a whore twin sister I wished was dead as well.. I didn't grow up in some fairytale land and believe me I would still of turned out the same way I am now. My experience is different, that's all I can go on. other than your goodie goodie ways of thinking. It makes me sick that you have this hope that I will ever change they way I am. Im not going to be what you want me to be. I love the way I am. And believe me im pissed off that you fuckers kidnapped me and forced me to do something I **DON'T** wish to do, **AND DON'T WISH TO HELP THAT LITTLE BASTARD!"** hissed emma

Kagome huffed she was expecting this from emma. And she knew that she was not going to be kind about this. She could atleast say something decent.. but then again she don't expect much from her twin sister when it came down to the fact that she is evil and she could care less about anything. And only person she did care about is dead. Even though a lot of them are really about about that. Well other than henry he was the only child that james had ever had might only care about his death. Well emma as well. But she is not going to listen to this if she continued to go on about this. Snow and charming sighed they knew this was going to happen. But they wanted to let her know that she was not alone. And they made sure kagome was not going to say anything to make things worst on this. Because they knew she has some things that she would like to say to her twin. But they knew for a fact that they could not stop her when it came down to what she wanted to say. Since it was something that she gotten off her mother. but for now they needed to try to get through to her someway. And find someway to get her to help out with what they need to do. but for now they have to try to get her to speak to them about how she feels and maybe she would be able to get over what she feels that she thinked that she loved the way how she feels..

"And all we have to go on is ours, so if you would just let us share our wisdom—" said snow

"Stop trying to be parents to me, I am never going to change and be what you want to be. I love who I am. And never will stop loving who I am. And I know neal felt the same way,, but to be truthful mother of the fucking year we're the same age. And look a the filth of a whore of a twin sister I have. She fucking older than dust. So why should I give a fuck what you people want. Sure we are related by blood. But I don't give a fuck about that. So get it through your fucking heads and stop trying to have faith in me. And stop wishing me to change from what I am. I love who I am and never ever going to change. And all I want is to go back home and be the person I wish to be and do all of the drugs I want and drink all I want. That's my life so deal with it fuckers." Hissed emma

Kagome growled she was not going to be standing here and dealing with this. While vegeta made his way over to make sure that his brat was not going to do anything stupid. Sure she was his pride and joy in his life as well as his son. But she was blood adopted to him. It still kinda the same as giving birth to her. but he was not happy on how her twin sister was talking to his little princess. But then again there was things about this little bitch. Snow and charming knew that their good daughter was not taking this so well. And they hope she was going to hold in her famous temper in. but it seemed that it was breaking loose it seemed. they sighed and knew emma was speaking the truth on how she wished to be. But they would never ever give up hope on her changing from how she is. even though she said she would never change. But they have hope that she would see the light and become a much better person. And maybe show love to her son. Spirit came over and laid a hand on kagome shoulder. Even though they were no longer married but remained friends in the end. His soul mate who was stuck over in death city stein was a wonderful person. But he would never ever stop loving his kagome. And he knew others felt the same way as he did. But it seemed that kagome did let her temper out and went over and slapped her twin sister and punched her a few times.

"Oh shut the fuck you stupid bitch. You maybe my twin sister. But you have no right to speak to our mother and father the way you do. and me as well. I had to fight for what life I had. And look I have the best family in the world. But you have no respect in you family. And our parents who did what they had to do. and by the way I will not let you harm henry. I am his blood adopted mother and so is regina. And that means its like as if we gave birth to the boy. But you will do what you are told while we are here. I maybe only far far older than you but it give you no right to speak to any of is the way you do. and the little sick freak you call neal. Is nothing but a sick freak who all of us hate. But you who seemed to love him since he is your soul mate." hissed kagome

"That is what I love to hear from a smart woman. But you wont find him." Said gold

Everyone turns to see Mr. Gold standing at the helm garbed in his old Rumplestiltskin outfit. As they all blinked in what they were seeing. As they all started to laugh their asses off from what they were seeing right now. Hikaru and karou was pointing an laughing and couldn't get the worlds out from what they were seeing. They wanted to say something insulting well most of them did. While gold didn't know what they were laughing about. While hook smiled this was the best day of his life everyone was laughing at the dark ones clothing. It was the best thing in the world when it came down to this since he has waiting for someone to laugh at the dark one. While kagome was laughing her ass off as well. She just never seen someone dress so gay before. And she has met a great many of people in her travels and this one cuts the cake for her. gold sighed he didn't know why everyone just all of the sudden to get the laughing fits. It was something that he was confused on. but for now he needed to make his point known on what he needed the little bitch needed to know when it came down to what they were going to be dealing with. And he should know he knew his father well enough. And most of all so did the pirate. But he knew his father far longer than the pirate and knew all of his fathers dark secrets when it came down to how he abandoned him to become what he was now. Hell his mother was no better. She the black fairy. But for now he needed to give everyone the throw down on what is going to happen. And what is going on. and what the person who they were about to face is like and what he was able to do. he didn't want none of them to go on the island with out knowing what they were dealing with.

"I'm gonna get Henry." Said gold

"Yeah while looking like a leather clad gay guy. That should bring all the evil bastards to you." Grumbled hikaru

"Yeah really bad fashion statement buddy." Grumbled karou

"We agreed to do this together." Hissed regina

"Actually, we made no such agreement." Said gold

Hook chocked on his laughter one what was just said from hiakru and karou. Oh how he loved his step sons and daughters. they don't care on what they were saying to the person they were insulting. Oh his little goddess has given him the best family he could ever ask for. And he would never ever exchange it for anything else in the world. While everyone laughed once more from what hikaru and karou just basically said. They just said what in everyone was thinking that is. gold only giggled he kinda love how they were so honest about things. But it didn't bother in. but for now he needed to make the little bitch who happened to be the shikion mikos twin sister. But the way she was thinking is not going to work here. It would mess up everything that they are here to find henry. But he had a feeling that kagome would make sure that her twin would do what is needed to do. while regina wanted to know something. But she did enjoy how hikaru and karou has basically outed what everyone has ever thought about the dark one and how he dressed. But for now they needed to get down to business and why he was going to the island alone. It was like he knew the place better than hook did. So they wanted to know the reason why he wanted to go alone. And make sure that they were all on the same page. Even though she wondered if he had a personal issue with whoever it was who decided to order those two bastards to take henry from them.

"Why are you doing this?" asked nuriko

"Because I wanna succeed." Said gold

"What makes you think were gonna fail?" asked tamaki

Gold sighed he knew they were asking the right questions. But the main thing he needed to make them understand about what is going to happen. And it was going to be henrys birth mother. she was going to be their down fall on this mission. Sure they would probably need her for this. Well if he knew his father still. And if he still does things the way he does. Then she would be needed. He just need to prepare all of them on what they need to do. and as well to make sure they keep her in check. Because his father would find every way to keep henry. And if he knew what he wanted with his grandson he would have to stop him. He just didn't know why he wanted his grandson in the first place. Or even if he knew if henry was his great grandson. But he had to think on those thoughts later. since he needed to make his point acrossed. And that is what he was going to do since he was not going to let his grandson die or have whatever his father wanted with him. He knew everyone else in the group was going to try their hardest. But they need to keep emma in check when it came down to what they were going to be dealing with. They need to know its going to be the hardest foe they have ever dealt with. But for now he needed to get his point out there. And make them know what they are going to be dealing with. And what is going to happen.

"Well everyone on this ship will not fail. But the only downfall is emma. she don't believe in her parents, and her twin sister who is far greater and powerful than anyone I have ever known. But I would have to say the better twin. And she don't believe in magic, and she is in love with herself. And could careless when it came down to family. And her son who is missing. In which thanks to regina and his aunt for blood adopting him as if he was their son. Even though kagome is his aunt." Explained gold

"I slayed a dragon when I didn't wish to do It. I just wanted the little bastard to die." Hissed emma

"Only what was shown to you. And the way you think is going to get everyone here killed. When have you ever taken a real leap of faith and think on how your life turned out. And how you think and how much hate you have and evil inside of you. the kind where there's absolutely no proof? Everyone In your family had faced far worst and defeated things that would never crossed your mind. And you would of died the first time you met either of their foes. I've know you some time, Miss Swan. And, sadly, despite everything you've been through, you're still just that... stupid little drunk drug whore who wished horrible things on the people who is trying to show you that there is better things out there. But in the end you will never change. Well, dearie, that's not gonna work in Neverland."

Everyone nodded to what he had said on what was going on. and why gold had said what he was trying to get them to understand on what was going to happen. And emma was going to be their down fall. But he was trying to tell them that there was going to be times they would need her when it came down to what was going to happen. And as well to make sure they keep her in check so that is something they would have to do. while kagome sighed and had to say gold was spot on when it came down to her twin sister. And it seemed that it was not sinking in. and that is not shocking to her at this point in time. she knew that what he had said would never ever help her. there is really no saving her from herself. This is the path and life she has chosen. Snow and charming knew that gold was right on everything that has been said. And hope that it was going to save emma. But they knew deep down there was not going to be much to save her from herself. But they would never give up on hope that she would see the light and become good one day. They would never ever give up on hope there. Even though kagome their good daughter seem to realize that. But she isn't going to give up hope on her twin. But she was the one who was probably taking charge in making emma mind when it came down to what they need her to do. and they have a feeling that they would need to have her to help in this. And kagome was going to do her best to get her twin to do what they were going to do. and from what gold has warned them on what they were going to be dealing with.

"We will do whatever it takes. And I will make sure I will take control over my twin and make her do what she don't want to do." said kagome

"Well, you just need someone to tell you what that is. Sorry, dearie, our foe is too fearsome the whorish and the drunks and the druggies. Neverland is a place where imagination runs wild. And, sadly, yours doesn't. and your twin and everyone here is going to make you do what is needed to be done." said gold

Gold spins his cane which falls to the deck In the next second Gold is gone from the ship and only his cane remains. Hikaru and karou and nuiko went up and looked at it. they would have to say that was a very interesting way to leave the area. While nakago sighed as he went back doing what he was doing. Along with everyone else. While tasuki got rid of his fear of boats long ago after they went on the one mission they went on but in the end they never got the items because miaka and yuis mother sent her sword spirits to drag them all back to this world as well to live in it. well after they got their assholes ripped for the fighting. And miaka and yui was lectured on not fighting with each other. All of them didn't know they were twins. miaka and yui left that part out. Kagome sighed as she pushed her twin out of the way. She needed some alone time before she snapped and do something she would regret when it came down to her twin sister. Snow and charming knew that their good daughter was going to cool down before she kicked the hell out of her sister. And that is something they were proud of her for. Not giving into those urges to do harm to her sister. They just cant give up hope on emma. All they wish is to have her see the light and change the way that she thinks is the right way to think.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Hook entered the room since he was taking a break from manning the ship since they were going on the right corse of things. While he looked to see his little goddess there. His little wife there before him reading the books that was inside of his rooms. Well now their rooms. But he wished to give her something that was made for whoever was his soul mate. and now he was with his wife and lover and soul mate. as he handed the sword over to her. only to see her have tears in her eyes and jump him from the joy she has gotten the gift he wanted to give her. but he was cock blocked from the ship rocking as if there was a bad storm going on outside. As he and his little goddess left to go and see what the hell was going was when he saw snow and charming was trying to keep the ship upright. But he had a feeling that the mermaids was behind this. Or pan was fucking with them this early on in their mission. But he needed to make sure that his new family was going to be ok. And get what they needed done and head back home. Kagome blinked and wondered when a storm decided to come an bug the hell out of them. but the thing is it was not normal and it was done by magic so it was not natural. She wondered whoever they were dealing with was doing this. Or whoever wanted to stop them was doing it. she wondered if hook knew what was going on and who was causing this terrible storm. It was something they were not expecting. But gold did warn them when it came down to this place.

"Prepare for attack!" warned hook

"Be more specific." Grumbled soi

"If you've got a weapon, or use any power you have. then grab it or use it!" ordered hook

Hook grunts as he fights for control of the wheel. While everyone else was wondering what they were going to be fighting. That was when they heard the screeching in distance and wondered what in the world what was making that sound. Because they didn't like what they were hearing. But they would do what they needed to do to. Hook sighed he forgot some of them are still new to the area. Well he and the dark one who seemed to know this place more than the others. So they would not even know what was going on. it was one of the warnings when it came down to pan who really wanted something. But then again he knew pan very well. And the horrible things he had done to him while he was here. He was worst than his father when it came down to what he did to him. It was awful and he was hoping it was not going to happen to him again. And most of all never let him harm his new family. While everyone waited for hook tell them what they were dealing with. since they all didn't know what the hell was going on right now. Soi looked over to her soul mate and husband. They all are new here and wanted to know what they were about to do battle with. while some of them had this bad feeling about what was going on. some of them was able to feel the magic around them. it was something that they never felt before. The magic that was being used here its darker than any foe they have ever met before or delt with before. And that is something all of them was able to say for themselves.

"What's out there? A shark?! A whale?!" asked nuriko

"A kraken?" nakago

"Worse mermaids."

Everyone blinked for a moment at what hook has just said. It was something they were not expecting when it came down to what they were going to be dealing with. even though they knew neverland has mermaids. But they didn't expect them to be evil as well. But they learn something new everyday when it came down to being in neverland. While everyone rushed over to the edge of the boat to just look down at them before they started to do battle. They were much more different when it came down to the ones at Hogwarts. But then again these ones are something that they should fear. They have the power to do something like this. It would be something that they would never ever expect when it came down to a freaking mermaids. Even though they are half breeds. Half human and half fish. They all sighed and never expected to be doing something like this in neverland. But they would do their best to get their asses out of this one. Even though they were getting a bad feeling about this. And was not going to turn out well. These mermaids wanted to test them even though they had no clue on what they were going to be tested for. As well the mermaids was going by the ordered who they were after to get henry back from whoever it was. Even though they wondered if it was peter pan or something. They would have to say that would amuse them if they were fighting peter pan. As they started battle with the mermaids. While snow and nuriko pulled one up on the deck of the ship so they could question it on what and why they were doing this.

"Get that thing off my ship!" order hook

"No. Now we have a hostage." Said regina

"I hate to say it, but I'm with Hook. Those things just tried to kill us." Said charming

Hook smiled he was happy that his father in law was coming around. Well one of his father in laws that is. charming was just his little goddess birth father. and that meant more than anything for him to accept him for who he is. and not what he used to be. Kagome sighed as she wondered if she was going to have to do something to get this thing to talk to her. sure she knew a great many ways of getting something to talk to her. while hikaru and karou used something to poke at the mermaid as if they were trying to figure more about her. while the mermaid was looking at them and wondered what they were going to do to her. even though she was able to sense the power all around the ship. But she was not going to let that stop what she was going to do. while snow was hoping that no one was going to do any harm to the mermaid. But then again she knew it was something that needed to be done. but she didn't feel it was the right thing to do. while charming sighed and didn't even know what to think on this one. But then again there was not much he was able to do. sure he knew the pirate was pissed. Even though he has not expected the union just yet. But he seemed to be much better of a soul mate than what emma has. Even though he was dead. And was happy about that he was dead. Even though none of then would say anything about it.

"And perhaps we should find out why." Said regina

"How? By torturing her?" snapped snow

"Well, if need be. Sure." Said regina

The mermaid grabs a conch shell and blows into it like a horn. While everyone was holding their ears on what the loud horn being blown. Since everyone on this ship had very sensitive hearing. While they wondered why the hell she was even doing what she was doing. While some of then was curing the death of the mermaid for even doing this. Some of them just wanted to kill her to make the dammed noise to stop. While snow was about to rethink her idea on what to do to the mermaid. While the mermaid was dong a happy dance in her head for even making them to suffer for even thinking about harming her. while some of them passed out from the loud noise. When the sound stopped it took a while for everyone to get their mind back to normal. But was not happy that the little halfbreed did something like that. Even snow was thinking about harming her for even thinking about doing something like that. Kagome narrowed her eyes and was going to figure out what the fuck was going on. and why the hell did she do that loud ass horn. It seemed she was either calling for help. Or calling for what ever spell she was going to cast all over them. she was starting to get the bad feeling even more worst than normal. Kagome was not going to put up with anymore. She went over and yanked the mermaid by the hand and shove the conch shell into her face.

"What the hell is that?" asked ayame

"A warning. Let me go... Or die." Hissed mermaid

"What is this? What did you do?!" hissed kagome

"Let me go." Hissed mermaid

Kagome growled as she pushed the mermaid down with her powers. She was going to make this little half breed know that she was not going to be fucking around with her. she was not one to even think about doing that. She will tell them what they wanted to know or else. While snow eyes went wide from seeing her good daughter to even be doing this. Even though she knew when she raised her power lever it meant that she was not going to be putting up with this. She sighed and should of known better that her good daughter would do something like this. Even though it was something she was used to doing from all the years she has lived. and as well that she was a captain in the soul kings army. So sure they should of known that she would take charge. As she looked all around at everyone who was looking proud of kagome. She sighed and sad to say she was proud of her daughter. Even though she was not going to prove regina to be right. Even though she has change for the better as well. But then again it was something that she never want to say around regina since she would think it was something to be proud about. Even though regina is now blood related to them since her good daughter blood adopted her to be her sister. Even though regina has been a far better sister than kagomes twin. She sighed and sad to say that she was ashamed of her other daughter. But she was not going to give up hope when it came down to waiting to see If emma would ever see the light and change her views on life and how she thinked about everything.

"Not until you tell us. Or we make you tell us." Hissed regina

"Threatening her isn't the way to motivate her." snapped snow

"Well, I'm all out of fish food." Snapped regina

"Doesn't matter if you get her to talk. You can't trust her. Mermaids are liars." Snapped hook

"Why are we not surprised." Mumbled everyone

Hook sighed and knew that they needed to find out some form of information. But he knew how mermaids thinked and how they deal with things. Snow sighed and knew that there was not much they were able to do. since everyone wanted to make the mermaid life a living hell when it came down to what was going on. but she just cant bring herself to even do something like that. Even if she even thinked about it. she would never ever be able to act on it. she sighed and didn't know what she should do about this. While regina growled and wanted something to be done about this. And she would do just about anything when it came down to getting the information that she wanted. Hook knew that there was a lot of pissed off people around. And he could feel his little goddess power rise. He was told when she did something like this she was not happy or that she was making sure she was showing off that she was a alpha female in this. And that is something he was happy about when it came down to his little goddess.

"Maybe they're just scared of Pan. If we let her go, maybe they'll be on our side." Said snow

"Or maybe she and her friends will come right back to kill us." Snapped regina

"Oh, I don't need my friends to kill you. You'll kill yourselves. Now let me go." Said mermaid

Everyone who glared at her for even daring to say what she had just said to them all. She was going to regret those words when it came down to her threat. As the thunder clashed above them all. As they all looked from the shy to the mermaid and had a feeling she had just done that. Regina was starting to get a little to pissed off when it came down to how snow was acting. After all of this time she still thinked the way she always did. Its sad when her one good daughter was better than what her mother is. even though she is now her sister. But her twin is something that she has always hated since she came into her life. But kagome was far much more greater than her mother and twin sister. She was standing her ground when it came down to what she wanted to do. and pushing her power on the mermaid. She knew that was a sign of showing who was boss on this ship. And wondered if she was able to learn how to use power like that. But that was going to be for another time. but for now they needed to make sure they get some form of information.

"It's a storm. She called it. Don't let her go! She'll swim off and leave us all to die. At least with her, we've got leverage." Hissed hook

Kagome had just enough of the bullshit that this little half breed was doing. She was not going to put up with it no more. As she flashed behind the mermaid and used her miko powers to call a sword and placed it to her throat. She knew this was going to hurt. And she pressed it as she felt the mermaid hiss in pain. She knew it was going to hurt since her powers would do just about anything to someone with the thoughts she has. While snow eyes went wide from what she was seeing. It was something that she was not expecting. She knew that the mermaid was feeling pain from her daughters powers. So it meant that the mermaid was evil. But it didn't mean that they had to hurt her even more than they already are. Since she already caused a dammed storm. What next would the mermaid when it came down to the life that she is putting at risk. She needed to find someway for them to listen to her and for them to stop this before the mermaid get more pissed off when it came down to how they are treating her. she sighed and felt like she should let this happen. But in the end she didn't want to follow through with those thoughts.

"That's more like it sister dear. Filet the bitch." Chirped regina

Kagome looked up to her mother and saw the look in her eyes. As she sighed at how her mother was looking at her. she knew how her mother thinks and was not used to seeing her do something like this. But she was going to let this one go this time and see what she was going to say to her. as she pushed her power back into her and narrowed her eyes and sent the mermaid skidding back and forth to make her feel some pain for what they had to feel from what she did to them. and show a arrow into her arms with her miko powers. And used a spell on her to make her feel pain. Snow sighed and knew that was going to happen when it came down to her good daughter. She knew she had to do it. while everyone was looking on with pride on what kagome had done ot the mermaid. When the mermaid stippoed screaming after having four purifying arrows shot into her. and being crucioed. She sent one more crucio back at the mermaid. She tried to read her mind but it seemed that power didn't work on her. she would be apart of her potions ingredients when she was done with her. while regina smirked that is how you do things in her book. And kagome knew what she was doing. While muramsa and shiriyuki was smirking that was their mistress. Even though her other two sword spirits was still in the soul society getting things worked out. Ask regina turned the mermaid into wood to see if it was going to stop the storm. But it seemed that it made things worst. As kagome rushed up to help her mate and husband in steering ship.

"This isn't a storm. It's bloody damnation!" said hook

"Why would you do this?" asked snow

"You're going to blame me?" hissed regina

"You turned the mermaid into wood!" hissed snow

"I did something about it, which is more than what you can say!" hissed regina

"Undo your spell!" ordered snow

Thunder clapped over them as snow and regina started fighting with each other. While everyone else was fighting one another. While kagome sighed this was the bad feeling that she was getting from the mermaid and she would be the one who was going to have to fix it. even though she knew it was not going to be fun. Snow and regina glared at each other. Feeling their hate come up from the surface of their minds. As if he was finally being release and things was going to be said that needed to be said. While hook didn't even know what to do about this. It seemed that he was going to have to figure out what to do about this as well. It was something that he should of expected when it came down to the mermaid. This was what she meant when it came down to they would die. And she would not need her friends to even help her with this. As powers was being shot all over the place as everyone started to fight with each other. Even though they didn't even know that the storm was the thing that was causing them to be acting this way.

"And what, you'll win her over with your rainbow kisses and unicorn stickers?!" hissed regina

"Considering that your plan failed, at least we could try!" hissed snow

"You're such a naive princess!" hissed regina

Regina pounced on snow as the two of them started to battle with each other. While hook and chamring was fighting with each other for the fact that they were close to each other when they fighting starting. While kagome looked around at the whole ship at everyone was fighting with each other. She knew that this was something she needed to do. as she was hit with someone power. As she looked up at the sky and wondered what she was going to do. there has to be a way out of this. Even though she would have to get their attention. She sighed it seemed things would never ever get easy for her when it came down to her life. While snow was being strangled by regina as she kicked her off of her. as regina charged back at snow and started to throwing punchs and insults at each other. While charming was trying his best to knock hook off the ship. But only ended up being kicked out of the way in hooks defense. It was as if no one knew what they were doing. Or how they were acting. Even her children was at war with each other. But she found out what the spell that was used. It was something that naraku used once before. But it was different when it came down to how he used it.

 **"EVERYONE LISTEN TO ME! THIS ISNT US! IT'S A SPELL THAT IS MAKING US ACT THE WAY WE ARE ACTING.!?"** Yelled kagome

Kagome as she tried to get everyone attention from fighting with each other. All she was getting wounded in the end. But it seemed that what she was doing was not even working when it came down to how she was trying to knock everyone out of their haze on trying to kill one another. She could not even get her children to stop doing what they were doing. It seemed that ayame was trying to kill her twin sister. Sure she would let her do that. But it seemed that her parents would be pissed off at her if she even let that happen but she was going to do this. She gave them all the finger and dived off the ship into the waters that would kill her if she was caught by the mermaids. As everyone saw what had just happened. As they stopped their fighting with each other from the fact seeing kagome dive off the ship the way she did.. as everyone rushed over to the edge of the ship. But it seemed that spirit was the first to go in and save her from the water that has creatures who wished to kill them al off. While everyone waited to see if he was able to find her. but when they seen spirit come back up with kagome over his shoulder. While he flashed over to the boat as they waited to see if kagome was going to be ok. But when they seen her cough the water out of her lungs and glared at them all as if she was telling them that she told them so.

* * *

 _Meanwhile two hours late_

Everyone walked onto the island since they needed to start what they needed to start. While kagome was annoyed that everyone was still bickering with each other. Hook was not happy that his ship was damaged. But he knew that there was repairs going to be done by the house elf that was on board the ship. He sighed and had to say like always neverland is a shit hole and he hated to even be back here. But this was for his family and his wife. So he was going to do what he can to get them through this. Since the dark one went off on his own. And he knew that the man knew what to do on the island. He just didn't know the connection that he had to pan. There was just something odd between the two of them. in someways they are the same if you look at it. as if pan was something who was related to the dark one. But then again pan was a kid so he couldn't be his father. maybe he brother or cousin or something like that. It seemed he wanted to get some form of revenge against in. and it had to be on his terms when it came down to get what he wanted in the end. In some ways he understood him when it came down to stuff like this. While emma was over kenpachi shoulder since they kinda drugged her to get her to come with them. it was the only way they could even shut her up and get her to do what they wanted her to do.

"We don't have to do it this way. I can fix the Jolly Roger. My magic is powerful it seemed the house elf is doing that already. We can execute the pirate's plan." Grumbled regina

"Sneak attack? Let's not be naive. Everyone save your magic and powers. We'll need it later, because Pan already knows we're here. It's time we stop running. Gold was right. This land is run on belief. All of us have been too busy being at each other's throats to be believers. We all must work together. Even though my twin will be the hardest to deal with. but leave that to me.." Explained kagome

Everyone mumbled with each other on what was said. Even though they all have agreed to do so. Even though four of them out of the whole group is being difficult when it came down to the whole issue at hand. They all knew what was needed to be done. but it seemed that emma was going to be the hardest to even deal with when it came down to how she thinks. But they needed to make sure that the others who was being a pain in the ass was going to listen. They have to do their best to do what is needed to be done to get henry back from pan or whoever has him. And pan knew that they were here and is watching then from where ever he is hiding with this little group of whatever he wished to call them. so they needed to make sur that they didn't make him think that they were giving up on this. Even her other blood adopted parents even how odd it was to be blood adopted by Harley quinn and the joker but either way they were like her now. And she rid the world of bat man so he would stop being so dammed annoying. Kagome sighed and knew this was not going to be easy. But she needed to get everyone to listen to her and do what is needed to be done. well for henry for that matter. Joker and Harley and bulma and vegeta looked on proud of their blood adopted daughter. She was taken lead and that is what was needed to be done. as everyone gathered behind kagome. But only regina and charming and snow and hook remained. Even though emma is over guts shoulder knocked out still so they would make things easier.

"You wanna be friends? After everything that's happened between all of us? As well as your twin sister dear?" Asked regina

"Well quit your bitchin sister dear we are all family now. So get over what you are thinking. we need to know as a family is to get Henry back is cooperation. And for my twin I know what to do to her if she is needed." Said kagome

"Actually, I quite fancy you from time to time, when you're not yelling at me my darling wife." Purred hook

Kagome glared at her husband to show him it was not the time for him to be joking. While joker and vegeta and some of the others snickered at what hook had said. They liked him and happy he was their kagome soul mate. even her children was happy about him being her soul mate. Regina sighed and knew that this was something was the truth. It was just odd that she has a very large family now. And the pirate was one of the. While she looked over to the others who was proud of what they were hearing. And knew that kagome was speaking the truth. They were somewhere that pan only knows how to do things. Even though hook knows what goes on here more than them at this point in time. but for now they have to think and do what is needed for henry. Hook sighed and knew his little goddess was correct on this. But her birthfather was the one who was to need to come to terms about him being family now. Hell they came to terms with regina being family. He sighed he was happy that her blood adoptive parents came to terms with him. Even though joke and Harley was the ones who he had to get used to. They were odd to him and had to get used to the way the way they work. And as well two of his step children. Even though hikaru and karou brotherly love thing was something he really needed to get used to. But other than that he was happy with who was his soul mate. and never ever thought he would ever find his soul mate at this point in time. even though it also annoyed him when it came down to the dark one and what and why he was so used to the island and the person who basically runs it. then the he thinked on how alike the two where. He just didn't know what sort of relationship they had.

"with him? No, kagome, we have to do this the right way. Sure he maybe family now and he is your soul mate. hell we came to terms finally about regina being your blood adopted sister.." growled charming

"No, we don't and by the way you need to get over the fact that my soul mate and husband is captain hook. You accepted my ex husbands and you guys are fine with each other. What makes hook so different.. anywhoo we just need to succeed. And the way we do that is by just being who we are... a hero, a villain, a pirate. A demon or any other race in our large family. It doesn't matter which, because we're gonna need all those skills. And use all of our powers that we have, so quit your bitching and get over it and lets go. Or else go your own way." Snapped kagome

kagome waved for the others to follow her. but in the end her birthfather swallowed his pride and follow them. even though hook just went before them he was not going to let his wife wonder this place with out knowing what she was getting into. He was a very protective man and possessive as well. But for now he was going to have to be the guide to everyone here. While soi sighed and took her mate and husband hand. While nakago did the same he did love the woman he was matted with. miskaki was a wonderful mate for him. And she was just as powerful as well. Hotohori sighed this was different for him. But then again there was something about this island that made him feel uneasy. He sighed as he took his soul mate and wife hand hermione was his match and he was happy with her. he never thought he would meet his soul mate. but it happened to be miaka and yui half sister.

To be continued


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

* * *

Everyone was making their way through the jungle of neverland since they had to do the hard way when it came down to the fact that regina and a few others was bitching about what they all agreed on. They athenadora knocked out emma in which kagome was super happy on when it came down to the fact she kinda hates her twin sister. But they have a pretty great group with them on this trip so. While killien who is her soul mate and husband. While loki huffed since he was kinda annoyed on how things are going on this. None of them are able to use their powers. Even though the vampires were told as well. But they all have tones of blood that would last a few years. They just didn't trust the neverland when it came down to feeding. Snow smiled it seemed that they had everything covered for this mission to get henry back. She was also proud of her little kagome since she blood adopted him as her own. Plus regina asked it of her. it was odd to be normal family with regina. But it was for kagome. It was something that she and charming was still getting used to. And most of all to get used to when it came down to the fact regina is getting used to it as well. Everyone was either in a conversation about something. Or debating about something while awaiting what they needed to do. And not to do while they are here in neverland. Since it was not the place they thought it was. And learning the truth behind neverland. Even though this place is going to hold a lot of surprises.

"The ridge is just a few hundred paces up ahead." Said hook

"You really think we're gonna be able to see Pan's hideout?" asked caius

Everyone nodded to what caius had just asked. It was something they all wanted to know as well. hook sighed it was something he needed to keep up on. He hasn't dealt with new people on neverland in a very long time. But for now he was happy he has a very large family. But he needed to keep them safe. And sure there was going to be things that will come out in the open while they are in neverland. But he was ready for that. But he was not sure what everyone else was going to think. But it seemed they have more than enough medical people who will help out in their group when it was going to be needed. Even though it was just family members who was either doctors in a very long list they all chose to do. so it was a very good idea to have them along as well. but they all needed to keep their powers down for the time being. Well he was sure as hell pan knows they are here. But they didn't need to be known where they are at just yet. Even though he wished his wifes and soul mate birth father would accept him already. But then again he knew this place would being the two of them closer. And maybe he would be finally accepted from his father in law. Well his other farther in law accepted him. the joker was a great man and told wonderful stories. But then again so was his lovely goddess birth father as well. he hated her twin sister as well.

"From there, we should be able to see everything, including where he's keeping your family member." Said hook

"You know, I could have just poofed us up here in an instant. and I am sure everyone else could used their powers to do so as well." grumbled regina

Everyone sighed either face palming or grumbled in annoyance that she was starting this argument once again. it was like that she was trying to get them spotted by pan before they even planned something out first. Regina sighed and knew everyone was getting annoyed by her complaining from not wanting to walk all the way up to where they needed to go. Even though there was a far much more easier way to do so. But she while rose smacked her in the back of the head to let her know it was not the correct timing to even start complaining about what they are doing. And do what she was told. They didn't want to start a fight with out even have a plan or anything to go on. Regina sighed and knew she was going to stop for the time being when it came down to what they needed to do. she knew they all have a point. And they would need to go along with the point. Kagome sighed and wondered if regina was going to stop complaining now on what they were trying to get through her head. Snow smiled along with a s few other in the group. Charming was still being his normal self when it came down to him avoiding him good daughter soul mate and husband. but he knew he should accept him sooner or later since he has to for his daughter. She deserved happiness. But why did her soul mate have to be a dammed pirate. But then again you cant pick or choose who your soul mate is.

"Where? Have you any idea what's up here or anywhere? There are dangers all about. Only I can guide us past them." explained hook

"He's right. Hook's lived here before. If he says hiking up is the best way, then we listen." Said supisha

Charming is in the lead of everyone while he is cutting down branches blocking their pathway. He was trying to put his part into all of this. Even though he has way to much on his mind. He thought back on what the dark one told him and snow when it came down to the birth of their twins. Even though they didn't want to believe that one of them would be evil. It was emma who had to be the one who was going to have darkness inside of her heart. Even though there was not much they were able to do about it. but this should not be the place for him to even think about stuff like that. But for now he needed to try and stay focused and in hope that emma would see the light and love her child for once. But it seemed all he and snow could basically do is have hope for emma. But for now he was going to continue on and think about how to get henry back. As he sees a patch of thorns and moves to slash them as if there was nothing wrong with the bush. Or as if he didn't see the dripping stuff down the branch that could kill him and never let him go back home with his family. Hook sees what charming was about to chop down as he rushed over to him and stops him. that is all they needed to have him get infected with the dream shade. That would be far more work for them to do when it came down to the fact that he would have to remember where to go and get the water and save the man who is his beloved birth father when it came down to the fact she would be sad to lose him here to neverland.

"No. No!" growled hook

"I can handle a couple of thorns." Hissed charming

"That's dreamshade. It's not the thorns you have to worry about. It's the poison they inject you with. This plant is the source of the toxins I used on The Dark One." Explained hook

Everyone who was interested when it came down to what hook has explained wanted to see what in the world the poison that hook had just explained to them. maybe they could take some back home with them to see if they could use it and make it into something that could be used on beings that deserved to have it used on. While they where not going to touch it. but they were going to come back home to make sure that they have some to take home. hook sighed and knew they were plotting to take some of that home with them. but he didn't even know if it would even be a good idea. But hell if they could use this crap to use it for some good then go right ahead. But right now it is not the right time to even think about even taking it right now. sure it could be a good idea to take some with them. but they could think on that one later. but their powers should be good enough for this type of rescue mission. He was sure there was a good amount of power in this group. But its also good one of them could touch someone hand and read every thought and memory that they had ever had. But even though they would have to say that pan kinda sounded just like rumple for some reason. It was like as if they had some kind of relation or something to each other. Or just evil comrades and one point or another. But they think he was some kind of family member to rumble is someway. Maybe some long lost son or brother or something like that.

"The poison that almost killed rumple?" asked caius

"Indeed. I used a concentrated dose. In its natural form, death would be much slower and far more painful. I suggest we go this way." Explained hook

"We'll go this way." Growled charming

Everyone sighed and shook their heads at what charming was doing. But they didn't want to start a fight while they were looking for the place they needed to be. while everyone followed charming the way he was going to make sure he didn't get his pride hurt if he gets stabbed by something that could kill him. and as well they didn't have no clue on how to cure whatever it was. While they made sure they would make sure they never ever would let that happen. Hook sighed and had to say his beloved angel birth father was going to be a hard one to get past. And most of all to accept him even thought everyone else in the family. Even snow accepted him. while loki and spirit and some of the others patted him on the should to make sure to let him know he was going to accept him sooner or later. even though hook was still shocked to even know loki was one of two of kagome husbands since he was punished twice and he ended up being tamaki father and draco father. So it was something he was still trying to figure out. While tony who was in his suit. Well he did enjoy the name. but it seemed that they have no need for tents or anything since they have portable homes to bring with them. but for now he was going to wonder what his little angel was thinking about. Even though there was going to be a lot of secrets going to be coming out in this place. And in hopes that they would never ever have to open up about them. while he looked to his beloved and wondered how she was doing about being here. And how the whole thing about neverland that she and everyone ever knew was a lie.

"Your birth father's a distrustful fellow. But everyone else has seemed to welcome me with open arms to the family." Said hook

"He's just not used to working with the bad guys my dear. While the rest of us know that some people who worked as a bad guy can change. But I am not to sure on my twin sister that is. I have a feeling she is far from one that would ever change." Said kagome

Hook smiled and knew that she has been through a lot she shared everything with him. but he never had the chance to do so with her just yet. Sure there was somethings that she did know about him from the beanstalk climb. But he wished to share everything with her when it came down to what he wanted to share. Since she opened up her heart and soul to him. while did everyone else did the same. He felt welcome to the family when they seemed to know when it came down to him being kagome soul mate. Kagome smiled she hasn't been this happy for a very long time. But she was also happy about the fact that they have a lot of help with their family and friends. She had to say with everything she has learned about the real neverland. She would of never thought that pan was the evil one. But they all should of expected it when they found out who her real parents are and who she is related to. Hook watched his beloved and wondered what was going through her head. He just wished that her birth father would finally accept him. he was never going to give up trying to gain that acceptance from the man who brought his kagome into this would.

"I can assure you, on this island, I am not the bad guy." Said hook

"Yeah, well, Pan's not supposed to be one either dearest." Said kagome

"What possibly gave you that idea?" asked hook

Kagome smiled and knew that her beloved soul mate has no clue what the world thought he looked like. And she would be super happy to burst his bubble to what he might this of himself. She needed some amusement and this would be great. Hook sighed and wondered what the world thought of him in the stories. In which was not the real stories. Even though he would have a bubble of what he really thought of himself was going to be ruined by his beloved. While he saw a dark smirk in which was something that turned him on greatly when it appeared on his beloved face. His kagome was one of the rarest woman out there and she was all his. Well he also has a huge family and friends as well. something that he always wanted. He just wished his brother was still alive to be able to see what his life was like now. even though he became close to tamaki and draco quickly since they were like him and his brother growing up. His father was not the best father and well he rather not think about that part of his life at this point in time. He wanted to enjoy this little alone time with his beloved kagome before they had to join up with everyone else.

"Every story I ever heard as a child. And what I have read to my children as well." said kagome

"Well, they got it all wrong. Pan is the most treacherous villain I've ever faced. Tell me something my beloved. In these stories what was I like? Other than a villain. Handsome, I gather.?" Asked hook

Hook cornered his beloved between himself and a tree as he kissed her deeply after he asked the question. But he was wondering why in the world she was laughing about. His kiss was not that bad. Did his breath stink or something. Or was it something he has asked about what everyone thought of him in the stories of the world he was just starting to learn about. Kagome was trying to calm herself down from laughing because she has the perfect way to explain to him what the stories thought about him. it was just the best time and to the person who they tried to show what they thought of hook in real life. While hook sighed and was wondering what in the world was so funny about the question. While kagome finally calmed down from the fits of laughter when it came down to the way she was going to be explaining to him. as she took a deep breath. Her poor soul mate was going to get the shock of his life when he finds out what he was like in the life he was starting to learn about. Or things he had no clue about in the life she and everyone else was living in or born into. Or basically lived in since she was transported through a dammed tree.

"Well im sorry to burst your bubble my beloved. If waxed mustaches and perms are your thing. as well prancing around like the most flamboyant male out there. And being mister smees lover is a thing. then more power to you my dearest one." Chirped usagi

Hikaru and karou came out of no where to wave them to come along with them since they have found the place hook was talking about. While hook was knocked out of his little shock bubble to follow. And sadly he kinda regretted in asking on what he has asked. But he needed to know either way. As he follow kagome and her two sons who seemed to enjoy tying up people. In which it was something they did to their aunt emma. Even though they don't like to call her aunt. Kagome smirked and was very proud of herself for what she did to her soul mate. It was something she wished to do for a very long time. as they joined up with everyone. Aro was kinda wondering what she was so happy about. As she handed him her hand to let him see what she was super happy about. He only snickered while he wished to the person next to him and told them to pass it on. In which everyone seemed to know what kagome told hook. Even charming was super happy about that. But he knew for a fact that he needed to come to terms about his good daughter soul mate. Even though he didn't want to come to terms about it. but he kinda has a disgust when it came down to the man emma soul mates with. how could someone do something so evil to children. And most of all Edward who also goes by the riddler was his son. In which ed never wanted nothing to do with the man. Even though he was way older than henry. Even though he was in his teenage years in demonic years. as hook and kagome as well hikaru and karou looked over the edge of the cliff they were on.

"Pan's lair should be just right..." said hook

"Where? All I see is jungle." Grumbled sulpisha

Hook sighed she has every right to ask that. It was after all everyones first time in neverland after all. Well not his first time. since he has been living in neverland for a very very long time. and sadly he never ever thought he would of came back. But it seemed he kinda did come back. Well after he found out that he has a soul mate. And that he would do just about anything for his family. He has been blessed once again for having a family. He sighed and wondered where pan came would be at now. it seemed he does still like to move around a lot still. But then again it seemed to have grown since he was last here. But then again he was having this feeling that this time around he was going to be learning a lot about pan for some reason. Even though the evil bastard did remind him of the dark one. Well he did encounter pan first. And then getting to know the dark one. He started to put a few things together when he thought about it. it was like the two of them has some form of a relationship in some way. Or he was some long lost son. Or cousin or something like that. but the feeling there was going to be a lot of truth coming out with this visit and mission. Hook looked out his scope to look over the jungle to see what they needed to do. or should take camp or not for the night.

"The Dark Jungle. It's, uh, grown so much since I last stepped foot in Neverland. The Dark Jungle's the last place we wanna set foot. We'll have to go around it. In order to do that, we're gonna need our strength. I suggest we make camp." Explained hook

Everyone went to go about to set up camp for everyone. While tony was setting up the portable houses that he invented for mission such as this. He brought one for everyone who was a couple or ones that would house groups of them. and one for the food area and the place they would be eating. Once they were done with all of that. the ones who was going to be cooking cooked their meals for the night. After that they would sit and try to enjoy the time together and tell stories about their lives and what sort of things that they have done. And the wars and battles they have joined in. while hook and the others who was just getting to know them was impressed about everything. hook was shocked about the stories and never ever thought he would hear such thing. but look at him now learning all sort of new things. And most of all alien invasions. Sure he knew the stories of the shikion miko and some of her adventures. He never ever thought he would be her soul mate. And she was far older than he was. Even though she and the others filled in the stuff that the stories never was able to tell since they had not clue on what her life was like. And most of all he never ever thought he would be talking to loki and thor of all of the people in the world.

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that night_

After everyone went to sleep in their respective areas. And well the sounds of making love ended. Since some of them wanted to say the had sex in neverland of all the places they could. While soi was happy with her soul mate tamaki. but everyone seemed to be enjoying their fun time while they were able to have it before it got tough for them. they just never thought neverland was such a evil place. But the real place seem to not lie. And most of all that the real hero is hook of all things. And never ever thought they would be family with hook. Or even snow white and prince charming. And as well the evil queen of all people. But for now they all are very happy with the other people who are added to their large family. But then again she never thought she would be the soul mate to the captain hook of all of the people to be a soul mate to. But then again she was married to thor and loki. Well when loki was banished both times that is. But right now kagome needed to go and see what the hell was making those sounds of crying children. She made sure hook was still asleep as she went to go and investigate. She made sure she grabbed her sword before she left to go and treks into the jungle alone, kagome following the sound of sad children crying. Pan appears behind her and spoke up to her to let her know she was not alone in this forest. Kagome felt someone watching her only to turn around and tilt her head to the side and wondered if this was pan.

"You hear that, too? You're kagome, right? I wonder why I can't hear the crying." Said pan

"Who are you?" asked kagome

"Oh, did I forget to introduce myself? I'm Peter. Peter Pan." Said pan

Kagome hissed out her anger as she flashed and pinned pan to the tree. This little fucker was not going to get away until he was able to answer some questions. And why the fucking hell did he feel like he was related to rumple for. It was as if he was some long lost cousin or brother. But then again this guy could be any age. Look at her she looked like she was in her twenties but only because she lived for a long time and that was somewhat immortal. Pan groaned and wondered where she has been all his life. But then again she is a legend from where he comes from. Her power is something to be feared. But he was not going to show any fear to this amazing goddess before him. he was the lord over neverland and he was not going to show fear to one such as kagome the shikion miko. But for right now he was going to enjoy this. And yes anger her as well. then he was going to give his terms in finding henry. Even though he is the boys great grandfather after all. He knows who the boy was all along and his son was his grand father. And his the boys father is well he knew him for so long. But he was not going to go and say who he is right away because that would be no fun at all. Even though his wife is well one to not to be played with. he wondered where the evil woman was now. he knew what she had done to save their child but he still resented his son for why his wife left them in the first place. She would never have done anything like that until their child had to go and get sick.

"Where's Henry?" hissed kagome

"You've got fire. I like fire." Purred pan

Kagome pushed some of her power out to give him a warning to not to fuck with her right now. while pan shivered knowing what she was doing. It was a very smart thing for her to push power into making someone to talk. But he knew he was going to feel more of it if he didn't speak up to her. but there was no fun that when it came down to speaking up right away. Kagomes eyes where glowing to show she was not playing. She knew it might alert the others. But right now she didn't care. She wanted to know where henry is. The boy is one of her blood adopted children and she wanted to know where he is. If he has some plan to kill him or use him for some form of power. Then he would have to go through her. but then again he could have done something to him already. But she cant understand why he feels like rumple. She has a feeling there was going to be a lot of stuff coming out in this trip here.

"Where's my son?" demanded kagome

"Henry's still alive, if that's what you're worried about." Said pan

Kagome narrowed her eyes to show she was not going to be going easy on him anytime soon if he didn't stop fucking around with her head like he was. She was not one to be patient with his kind of people. So she pushed more of her power out in more of a warning to warn him that if he didn't start speaking the truth now he was going to be dead. Well if she was able to kill him that is. Pan sighed and knew he was playing with fire. He knew that kagome was one to not to be messed with when it came down to mind games. But right now he was having way to much fun with all of this. Most of all the game was this round was going to have to be all emma since she is the boys biological mother when it came down to how things worked. But he knew it was going to be a challenge when it came down to emma and it would make things much more harder on them in trying to find a way to get them to find henry much more slower than he needed them to. He needed him for a reason and he was not going to let that reason go anytime soon.

"Why the hell did you take him?" snapped kagome

"He's a very special boy, kagome. Said pan

"I know. And your speaking the obvious now. but that doesn't answer my question. What do you want with him?" snapped kagome

Pan rolled his eyes at what kagome had just basically said and knew he was not going to win with her when it came down to his games. It was as if she was able to see what was right in front of her. or as if she was able to tell that he was trying to play a game with her. but it might be best to get what he came here for out of the way. Well other than the fact he wanted to meet her face to face when it came down to who she is. Now he was happy he did that since she was truly a wonder in herself. But for now he was going to give the gift he came here to give to her. and as well the rules behind on how the gift worked. Or what the gift will lead them to. But there also there are things that they could not do to cheat and get them to work. So he needed to make sure he made things clear to kagome because she knew that she would be able to get it work in other ways. But he was going to make sure that none of the others would be able to do that. or even cheat in this little game he has planned for all of them. well he kinda didn't expect so many in a group so he didn't plan for that. but right now he was going to have to make due to get through all of this. And most of all plan on how to get around the others as well.. and most of all his pain in the ass of a son. And most of all his disappointing grandson who seemed to be a mega pervert in himself. He couldn't even call that boy family no more. Even though he has done some horrible things in his past. But never ever he would ever do what his grandson has pulled. But those thoughts needed to be thought on a little while later.

"I came here to see who I was up against. the savior of all the realms. And all worlds. The shikion miko. The great demon goddess known alive. Gotta say, I'm not disappointed. Your one sexy woman I would have to say." Purred pan

"What do you say now? You're gonna tell me how I'm never gonna see Henry again?" asked kagome

"No. I'm going to help you find him. I'll give you a map. A map that will lead you straight to your son." Said pan

Pan looked kagome into her gem colored eyes. She was not taking his word on this one as he was able to see for himself. Sure he has lied about a great many things. But there was nothing he loved more than playing a game in all of this. But he was not going to outright and say that to someone like kagome. Yeah then he would be really fucked when he just goes and tells her that. but it is a pity to know that kagome is hooks soul mate. It was a shame to. He would of loved to have her as his soul mate. But sadly his soulmate was someone who happened to be the blasted black fairy who had herself banished for using something she was not supposed to. Kagome arched a brow to pan and wondered what the fucking hell a map would have to do what they are talking about. But she would go with this and see what the stupid map was going to be. but for what she was able to tell about this real version of neverland that it always has a catch when it came down to pan. And what pan has for you is going to have a price and a connection that would make sure you cant cheat on anything. so this was going to be something she has to say with her twin sister. Oh how she hated her twin sister she was one vile evil bitch. But her birth parents was so keen on thinking she would change for them and become someone who they wanted her to be. but the sad thing is that she was to far gone to even be saved from any of this. But she was going to watch and make sure she didn't do anything stupid. Kagome let pan go but she still had her sword point to him to make sure he didn't get any closer

"If this is some kind of trap..." snapped kagome

"I may not be the most well-behaved boy on the island, but I always keep my promises. The path to finding Henry is on this parchment." Said pan

"Why are you giving it to me?" asked kagome

"See, it's not about finding Henry. It's about how you find him. And, kagome there is a catch like always. Since your twin sister is the biological mother to henry. I know the whole blood adoption thing. but she is the only one who can find him." said pan

Kagome growled and snatched the parchment from pan and flipped out in her hands only to find nothing on the parchment. And why did he has to put the worst person in the world to find henry. Sure she was the one who gifted them henry to them. but it seemed that she was the only one who was able to find him. but she really was going to have to make her do her job for once in her life. While she sighed and knew the reason why its blank and she had a feeling that the reason why her sister has to do it. pan knew he made his point acrossed and was going to leave her to the task of making her sister to do something right for once in her miserable life. But for right now he was needing to head back to his camp. But all her heard was kagome cursing him to hell. He only laughed to that and wondered if she was going to send him there as well since she was the one who was the head captain to the soul king. He knew about that as well. while kagome stomped her way back to camp to drag her stupid slut of a drug addict drunk of a sister out of her bed to make her do her job as a mother for once in her life.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Everyone woke up to kagome and emma fighting about something. They didn't know what could of happened when they went to bed. While they seen kagome toss her sister out of the house that she was sleeping in. only to yell at her more and more. All they could hear was something about pan and something about it was time for her to get her stupid ass up to try and be a mother and save the child that she and her filthy soul mate brought into this world. Loki went over to calm kagome down only to find out pan came to see kagome and she explained what emma needed to do. Regina was not happy either but they knew if it has to be this then they would have to go with it. while a search party went into the woods to search around to see if pan was still in the area. And see if they could see if they could find out more information on the map. Kagome sat acrossed emma to make sure she was going to do the job she was meant to do on this stupid island. And sad enough she never was going to watch peter pan ever again since this real version of it basically killed it for her.

"He so likes his games." Said hook

"What game? There's nothing there." Snapped regina

"If he said there's a map on this parchment, then there is." Said hook

"Great. So if I just stop denying who I really am, whatever that means, then we'll be able to read this thing for something I never wanted. Or ever wanted. The little bastard can die for all I care." Snapped emma

Before regina was able to react to what emma has just said outload. Kagome punched her so hard that sent her flying into one of the trees. And went to go and drag her back as she pointed for her to go and sit where she needed to be. while hook sighed and knew that was a bit much. But it was needed to be done. While regina nodded to her blood adopted sister to let her know that she done the right thing. while emma sighed and knew she was going to do it. but she was not going to like doing it. hook took his mate and wife into his arms to let her know she needed to calm down for henry sake. Regina sighed hook was right they needed to remain calm for the time being. She wondered where the search parties went off to as if they were taking their time to come back to where they were. Or they gotten lost or worst being captured and tossed somewhere so they would have to go and find them as well.

"But how do we know Pan won't use it to lead us straight into a trap?" asked regina

"Because he doesn't need to. This whole island's his bloody trap." Snapped hook

That was when the search teams came back from their search in the woods only to find out there was no one left in the woods. So it would seem pan was able to cover his tracks to make sure no one was able to follow him to where he keeps his camp at. While loki and thor and tony arched a brow at emma. It looked like she pissed off her sister again and it would seemed they are correct when regina gave them a look on not asking right now. so something was said by the vile person they have no choice to call family. But for now they needed to know how the process was going with the whole map thing. hook looked annoyed as well. it seemed that emma was not helping as much as they wished her to look into her heart to do so. But they were right she has no heart what so ever when it came to the boy she brought into this world. Charming and snow smiled and knew they could get through to emma as if they think she would listen to them since they were her mother and father. She would listen to them. while regina and some of the others facepalmed and knew where this was going when those two has that stupid smile on their faces.

"There's no sign of him anywhere." Said loki

"Any luck with the map?" asked athenadora

" Don't hold your breath." Grumbled caius

Emma shot the vampire king a dark look as if he was trying to insult her. she was only doing this so her filthy sister would not kick her ass anymore. Caius arched a brow to her as if she was trying to scare him. but it was not even going to work on him. he maybe mated to her niece haruhi but that don't mean he would have to consider her family. Well none of them do that is. Only but snow and charming since they think there was something in their other daughter that would be able to save her from all of the evil that she is and the other things she does as well. but it didn't mater in the end. They knew there was no way in saving emma because of the fact that she will fight them until the very end. But snow and charming was not going to give up until they see it for themselves that she was not going to change even for them. they will be there for them when that comes. Aro sighed as he looked over to marcus who had his eyes closed as if he was trying to figure something out. Momoko who was his soul mate and wife only shook her head to let him know to let him figure whatever it was in his head right now.

"Don't you see what he's doing? Every second we spend talking about this is another second we're not looking for my and kagome son." Snapped regina

"You got a better idea?" asked tamaki

"Yes I do tamaki. Magic. If there's a lock on there, I'll find a way around it." said regina

Everyone groaned and wondered what any why she had to even suggest that one since emma was nodding to what regina was saying. But they had a feeling that was not going to work when it came down to pans plan. Regina was looked at all of them and wondered why they are not going to go with this one that she came up with. while emma was only because she was trying to find a easy way out of this little task of hers. Only to have maka slam a book down on her most hated aunt. While spirit and some of the others was looking at her proudly. While aro smiled and kissed his little spitfire and knew she was only doing her job. Spirit dabbed at his eyes for out proud he was of his little girl. While charming and snow sighed and wondered why they have to go and do that. regina only snickered she loved her little niece she was so evil when it came down to how she punished people. But it seemed that she has much of her mother into her. but not the time to be snickering about any of this they needed to find a way to get that map to work with out the stress of forcing emma to do it. regina tried to snatch the map from emma only to have loki hand it down and looked her straight in the eye to make sure she understands that emma the bitch has to do it.

"Pan said it had to be emma of all people. I think we should do it the right way and not piss off pan while being here." Said loki

"I'd listen to loki If I were you regina. Breaking Pan's rules would be unwise." Urged hook

Loki nodded his thanks sure he was since broken up over the fact this man was his kagome soul mate. But then again he was not the only one who was like that. but it seemed that was something they all has to except it. but he would make sure that this man knew how much he and the others loved kagome. Hook sighed and sad enough loki was the one who spoke more sense at this point in time. and he was the god of mischief. But then again the man did share kids with his mate and wife. He and the others who are fathers to kagome children. Well not the ones who are dead that is from being pure evil. They all came to agreement in the end. Plus he thought of her children as his own. But they all came friends in the end. So he was happy with that. but he knew it was going to take some time to work on his father inlaw when it came down to how much of a hardass that he is and how he judged him for being what he was. If he only knew who and what he was before he turned this way. But those thoughts would need to be thought on later.

"Sadly, I agree with the pirate." Grumbled charming

"I'm winning you over. I can feel it." chirped hook

"And your magic doesn't exactly have a gentle touch, Regina." Said snow

" hey don't judge mom. None of our magic in this group don't have a gentle touch. Believe me on that one." Said kagome

Snow sighed and knew her good daughter was correct. her good daughter was a skilled person when it came down to the powers she has. Most of all her children are as well. but that was not the point she was making at the point in time. sure loki has his powers and thor as well. and she seen them first hand as well. but when it came down to regina powers it seemed that hers are just on another side of everything. kagome sighed and knew where her mother mind went at that point in time. loki rubbed her back to let her know it was going to be ok. None of them are going to be insulted by what was said. But they kinda understood where snow was going with that one. But then again there was not much they could go on since they are still getting used to the former evil queen powers. snow could be correct on that one as well since pan probably knew what and who adopted the son of emma. But then blood adopted by both kagome and regina.

"Use it on the map, it might blow up in all our faces." Snapped charming

"Well, that's a risk I'm willing to take." Snapped regina

" well lets just say we all are now. and we agreed on it. if emma has to do it then she will be doing it. even if none of us likes that factor." Said aro

Emma is holding the map and trying to figure out what and why she was the one has to do it. while snow sat down infront of her daughter well her other daughter that is. She was not going to give up on her just yet. She would always hold some hope when it came down to her children. Charming smiled at emma and hope she could feel their love as parents for her. while kagome sighed and was going to let them do what they could think they could do. while she joined everyone else and waited to see how this was going to play out. Since they all knew it was not going to work when it came down to how emma worked. And wondered how could she be her twin sister. Its like she was a evil twin or something. But right now not time to be thinking on those thoughts. Snow and charming looked to their good daughter and nodded to her to let her know they got it now. kagome sighed and waved them off to let them know that they could do what they can. But they don't k now if they could hold off regina for long on the fact that she wanted to use magic. She was to reckless when it came down to having magic. But they could understand why she wanted to use it. but this was no place to be breaking the rules. Well unless they found a way around it that is.

"My name is Emma Swan." Said emma

"I'd wager the solution to Pan's riddle is a bit more complicated than that." said hook

"Don't hold anything back." Urged momoko

Emma shot a dark glare at her niece even though she could give a damn about them. but when she felt the icy chill down her back and looked up to see the person who was her father who happened to be thor. Emma sighed she was not going to go again the god of thunder out of all the things she could do was piss him off. While she sighed and knew she had to pull something off so they could leave her the fuck along. Plus she would be more than welcomed to let regina do what she wanted. But nope no one who also has powers was able to do that as well. but nope they had to make her do something she didn't even wish to do. her birth parents who are to sickingly sweet and to supportive. Even out of all the times to tell them to fuck off and she would never change who she is for no one. Not even for them. she loved who she is and that is all that mattered to her at this point in time. plus neal was the same way as well and he sure as hell loved who he was as well.

"im henry mother even though I wish not to even admit to that. plus I'm the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming and twin sister to kagome who is the shikion miko, which apparently makes we are the product of true love. we were born in the Enchanted Forest and me and my twin sister was sent through a portal in a tree so that one of use could break a curse." Said emma

"And you were able to break the curse because you're the..." urged charming

"Come on. You don't need to be embarrassed to say it. your sister isn't ashamed of it since she is now the word you don't wish to say." Said snow

Hook was wondering what in the world is so wrong with the word that emma didn't wish to say. While his one step daughter whispered it to him.. he only shook his head and understood. Even though his beloved was more of a savior than emma was. All he knew was that she broke the curse because she admitted to the fact that she only was in love with herself. And the man she fathered herny with. but then again there was not much he was going to say on all of this. Since he was in agreement with everyone else that he didn't have to admit she was apart of his family since she was only family through him through marriage and mating. Snow and charming was going to have a hard time dealing with the truth when they finally know it was the truth there was no way in helping emma. If she broke the curse by admitting that she only was in love with herself and the man who she was with. but he knew only alittle when it came down to neal who happened to be the boy he once knew. He knew there was a dark side to the boy but he tried to help him through that. but for now there was not much they could do until they find a way to get that map working.

"I'm the savior. But handed over to my sister since I don't want the title." Said emma

Emma looked to the map and only sighed in annoyance. She did what they told her to do. even though she didn't tell the truth much to the map. Since she felt sick from all of the stuff she said. So why isn't it working. Everyone sighed in annoyance and knew that it seemed that she kinda lied to them. but it seemed the map was able to tell as well. while they all looked at each other and wondered what they should do next. Sure kagome knew there was a way around this but she was going to have to feel her way around the magic if this island so she was able to do so. Reginas eye twitched in annoyance from the fact that the little bitch lied and didn't tell the truth. They all knew it. even though snow and charming didn't want to believe she basically spewed things about what they wanted to hear. The map was able to tell that she was not being truthful and that she was not even giving into her real self. Because and the rest of them know how vindictive and vile and evil this little bitch was. She has no clue how she could be kagome twin sister. Kagome was not even close to what emma is.. kagome is a wonderful loving person who will do what she has to so she was able to protect the ones she loved most in this world. Snow and charming was just to stupid to see the fact that their other daughter was to evil to save. Sure she herself done some fucked up and evil things living as the evil queen. but in the end she was able to change when she found ones that she loved and will forever love. She has a large family that loved her and will love her.

"I don't get it. I said I'm the savior and handed over to kagome.. There's nothing I've denied more than that. what more does it want me to tell it" growled emma

"No, it's okay. We'll figure it out." Said snow

 **" LIKE HELL WE WILL! IM GOING TO DO WHAT I SHOULD OF DONE BEFORE SHE STARTED TO SPEW LIES OUT OF HER MOUTH!"** yelled regina

Regina marched her way over to the little bitch and snatched the map out of emma hands. While everyone groaned they should of seen that one coming. They knew regina was going to do it. but there was probably no stopping her now. while kagome punched her sister for doing what she had done. While snow and charming knew they should be upset at emma but they could not bring themselves to do so. She was their daughter well their other daughter. But kagome was trying her best to deal with her. but there must be only so much kagome could take with her twin. It seemed that she was trying to knock some sense into her. but it seemed that wasn't even working. While emma was knocked out for the time being so they could see what regina had up her sleeve and see what she was going to do to find pans camp. Sure they didn't know if it would work or now. or blow up in all of their faces. Or to find out pan knew that they cheated on finding his camp. But it was kinda worth a try. But they also didn't know if it was the right thing to do or not.

"But I can. I'm beginning to think there isn't a map on here. That doesn't mean it can't lead us to Henry." Said regina

"I thought we all decided that using magic was a bad idea." Said charming

"For once I agree with my father inlaw here. Well, I told you we're getting along." Chirped hook

Charming narrowed his eyes at his son inlaw and wondered if he was being serious right now or not. But he was going to try his best and get along with his son inlaw even though he was a dammed pirate. He was here trying to help them. even though if it was for daughter. In which was kinda noble in some ways. But those thoughts should be thought on later since regina was going to be using magic and see what the outcome was going to be in the end. It could be a very pissed off pan. Or worst when it came down to what could happen. While hook smiled to himself. The man knew how to make him feel like a dick sometimes. But he knew for a fact by the end of this mission they would be getting along just like family. But those thoughts should be thought on later. regina was about to use magic. And that could end badly. While he looked back to see emma was injected with something and was put back into the house she was staying in. those things tony made are a godsend when it came down to his inventions. But it seemed they were sealing her inside so she could not get out.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked bruce

" well green man. This is a locator spell. This parchment belonged to Pan. It'll lead us to him." explain

They all watched the parchment glow and float the direction to where it wanted them to go to. While they all sighed it seemed that it wanted them to go through the dark jungle it seemed. While hook sighed and had a feeling that it would lead them to that part of the jungle. Pan kinda never changes when it came down to his games. He always wanted to lead anyone he could through the dark jungle. While everyone looked at him as if they were asking if that is the jungle they were warned about. He nodded to them as if he was trying to say yes. While they all sighed and gathered what they needed for this little trip through the dark jungle. It seemed that nothing is never plain in neverland. While they told bruce and tony to remain behind to make sure emma doesn't run or escape. They need to make sure she was still with them when they leave as well. but right now they are going to go and search for henry with a map from peter pan that was not meant to be cheated with. but it seemed they would going regina way and see what will happen in the end when they make it to pans camp. As they started to follow the map to see where it was going to lead them to.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in pans camp_

They all looked around as they were in pans camp where the map led them to. It seemed like there was no one there or they all knew they were coming to them. everyone poked and prodded everything to make sure there was no one hiding under anything. while they checked the fire and took noticed that this camp was no longer in use for a hour or two. So something tipped off pan that they were on their way. But they have the feeling it has to do with the fact regina used magic. Kagome looked up and pointed to henry with his back facing to them. kagome didn't know if she should approach him or not. Or it could be a trap. Who knows when it came down to freaking peter pan of all things. Its like he was really related to rumple but in some odd way they do things the same way. Thor and loki looked at each other and knew they were ready to fight if they needed to. But for right now they were going to have to be on their guard around these parts. Who knows what pan has on his mind or whatever he had planned for them. but this was showing he was able to tell something to them that pan knew something and this was his way of showing it. kagome rushed up to where henry stood. But only to show pan was the one who was really standing there.

"Hello kagome, I see your sister failed in her task that was handed to her. " said pan

"Well we all knew that. but where the fucking hell is henry you sick freak." Hissed kagome

"You broke the rules. That's not fair. Bad form. I expect more from you, captain. And by the congratulations on the marriage. You picked a fine woman." Purred pan

"Aye I did and I am happy and you wont ruin it. but I would be careful though she is rather deadly." Hissed hook

Kagome smacked him in the back of the head this was not the time for him to be getting all turned on by her right now. she sighed while she glared back up at pan. Who was looking at her with hungry eyes. But she ignored them. while pan eyed everyone in the group who was here to face him. or his lost boys that is. He kinda didn't wish to be on the bad side of the two that are from asgard. But then again it would be fun to have a fight with one of them. its been to long since he had a fight with a god. So it was about time that he did again. regina was not happy with the outcome of all this. She should of listen to the others. But it seemed she had to be the one who thinks she knows it all. They were right that she should of not be tempting fate with the map and her magic. Snow and charming sighed and knew that this was going to happen. But it seemed that pan don't hold their other daughter much in high regard like kagome. He seemed to admire her and almost like he feared her power. But he was trying to hide it very well. but they would see the outcome on how it was going to all end.

"give henry back to me right now." hissed kagome

"Sorry. Can't. Don't you know? Cheaters never win. Your sister should know that all to well my dear. But watch out for their arrows. They're laced with dreamshade." Said pan

After pan had said what he said that was when they all whooshed in and started to fight with them left and fight. While they all took one or two of them. while pan watched as if he was trying to see if some sort of punishment was going to play out in front of him. charming hissed in pain as one of the lost boys scratched his side. he knew he was fucked now since he was cut with dream shade. He was going to try his best and hide what was done to him. he just hoped no one else noticed it. but shorty after that pan reeled in his troops and took off with them. they all sighed and knew they were back to step one. But kagome seemed to have some sort of a idea on a way around it. pan has no clue potions. So they could slip emma some truth potion and see if that was going to work out. While they all headed back to camp and was prepared to slip emma the potion that she was going to tell the truth with.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few hours later_

Kagome mixed the drink so emma was able to drink it. when she was done she went over to a tree and leaned against it as she looked at the map. It seemed she has not took notice to what they all had put in her drink. While snow and charming and kagome made their way over to emma to see something to start with the way she was acting. But emma was not going to have any of it. as she went over to the other side of their camp. Kagome only smirked and knew it was time to see if she was going to spill what she was going to have to say. While hikaru and karou pushed her down to sit. It was time for her to start talking and spilling everything that she needed to say to get this dammed map to work for them. since pan has no clue they found a loop hole in this little game. So they might of won against him. hook sighed and hoped this was going to work since the potion is still considered magic. But in some way it was not going to be the way around it as well.

" you know what why the hell are you people even bothering me anyways. I told you I will never be what you want me to be. I will never change who I am. I will never love that little bastard that should of died at birth. You know what it is his fought why neal is deal. So that little fucker should die as well. and most of all the rest of my nieces and nephews they should of never been born either. They are worthless and not worth anything alive. And for my fucking twin sister she is just another person who should of died as well. look at her everyone who around her wanted her is for her power. Either way I hate you all and wish you where dead. And stop trying to fucking change who I am. I love who I am and will never stop loving who I am. So fuck off all of you and that little fucker can just die with the rest of you here." Hissed emma

After emma little rant and raving the map finally appeared to work and showed the map to all of them. while kagome smirked and nodded to hikaru to hand emma the drink that will take the truth potion out of her and the one that will keep her asleep until she was needed again. while they all patted her on the back to say she done well. while snow and charming was hurt by what emma had said. But they would never ever give up on their other daughter. While everyone else went to go about doing things they needed to do. while hook went over with loki and thor and spirit and Griffith to see what their next step is going to be. while they all tossed emma into the room she was living in and sealed it with very strong powerful spells to make sure she didn't escape while they have guards on what duty. And most of all to switch on and off to make sure they get enough rest for the time being. But it seemed that they are going to be heading to meet up with a old fiends who happened to be tinker bell. That was when regina went stiff. It was as if she knew who she was. And as if she did something in her past to make her angry with her. but all will soon come out while they are here.

To be continued


End file.
